An unexpected love affair
by Lovely Vero
Summary: PART 1 - Road trip with Stefan & Caroline, the surprise to come will be the growing attraction between them, and the bestial urge of Stefan to give in to his instinct! Crossover story of my DELENA's one: "Too much noise in the bedroom". Humor & "M" content
1. Chapter 1

**AN UNEXPECTED LOVE AFFAIR** – Fan Fic Season 2 TV-Vampire Diaries

Written by Véronique, Montreal, Qc, CANADA

Member: Vampdelenea

"_**For those of you who have**__** not read my cross over DELENA story – Too much noise in the bedroom, with my latest chapter, chapter 6 – Pies and romantic turmoil at the Lockwood mansion, I will put a short preface to help you. Damon and Elena have secret sexual encounters behind Stefan's back, he has no knowledge of it, or so they think? **_

_**The surprise to come will be the growing sexual attraction between Caroline and Stefan on a road trip, and the bestial urge of Stefan to give in to it! Enjoy this new fan fiction of mine!" **_

**SHORT ****PREFACE FROM CROSS OVER STORY**

_(__This short scene is taking place at the Lockwood mansion pies contest.)_

Stefan was standing on the back porch of the Lockwood mansion a glass in his hand when he got a glimpse of Caroline running in his direction with tears running on her face, he dropped his glass on the table.

"**They took him Stefan! They took him and left with him!" **Caroline screamed to Stefan in pure desperation.

"**Caroline calm down, who took Tyler?"** Stefan asked putting a hand on her shoulder, allowing the other one to caress her hair in an attempt to calm her down.

"**I saw Jules….and….and a bunch of men that I have never saw before. He was fighting, but unable to free himself Stefan."** Caroline explained.

"**What else can you tell me?"** Stefan added taking her face in his hands.

**They were talking about Richmond City…Stef****an we can't leave him with them!"** Caroline said with tears in her eyes.

Stefan instinctively brought Caroline in his arms.

"**Shh****….We won't Caroline! We won't!"** Stefan replied**. "I promise you, we'll found him!"**

Alaric approached them.

"**What's going on?"** He asked.

Stefan gently pushed Caroline out of his arms.

"**I'm leaving with Caroline."** Stefan explained.

"**What? Why?"** Alaric asked.

"**Tyler**** has just been kidnap by Jules and some men. They're heading north. I will go with Caroline." **Stefan explained.

"**Don't go on a suicidal mission Stefan, take Damon with you or take me!"** Alaric pleaded.

"**I would, but there's ****Elena and I prefer to know she's safe at the house with him and Rose and you need to be with Jenna especially with Elijah who's snooping near her these days."** Stefan explained putting one of his hand on Alaric's shoulder, adding. **"Could you explain to Elena, and tell her that I love her." **

"**I will." **Alaric promised looking at them walking towards the mansion exit.

**Chapter 1 **

"**Road trip to Richmond****"**

Stefan had parked his truck in front of Caroline's house almost an hour ago. Prior to this, they had already stopped by the boarding house to pick up some spare clothes and an icebox for blood supplies. And now he was impatiently striking his fingers on the stirring wheel, waiting for her. "Where in hell are you Caroline?" He thought.

She finally appeared in his sight, opened the back door and dropped three big fashion bags on the back seat, before taking a place beside him.

"**I'm ready Stefan!"** Caroline enthusiastically said while turning her body to look at him with a big smile on her face. **"What's next?"**

"**Is there somebody coming with you Caroline?" **Stefan wondered, his eyes wide open, still looking in his car mirror at all the bags on the back seat.

"**No! You said ****that only you and I would go to free Tyler!"** Caroline replied surprise by his question.

"**Why are you bringing**** your whole wardrobe with you then?" **He sarcastically asked her.

"**I'm not!****"** Caroline started outraged, crossing her arms on her chest and adding "**I just want to be prepared for any case of clothes emergency!" **She continued as a logical explanation.

Stefan turned his head to his side window to laugh without her noticing him, starting the car at the same time.

"**Well….We'r****e going on a road trip Caroline, I'm guessing that you won't need the three quarter of the things you just brought." **Stefan gently explained to her.

"**Well, we can't ****all live with only hoodie sweaters on our backs Stefan Salvatore."** Caroline replied with her hand in front of her mouth to hide the growing, unstoppable laugh coming from her mouth.

"**Ah…..That's funny!"** Stefan said with a sarcastic grin on his face while pulling a strand of hair from Caroline's head.

"**Hey! That's not fair!"** Caroline replied laughing and slapping his hand as a playful revenge.

Stefan smiled and got back to his driving. Caroline was always a breath of fresh air in his life. She reminded him so much of Lexi, who he was still missing desperately. But Caroline had a different way about her; she was always putting him in a great mood, and was able to make him smile and laugh in an instant.

"**I'm joking you know…about your style….I…. I always liked you Stefan!"** Caroline said smiling at him.

Stefan took a glimpse at Caroline still looking at him.

"**You mean the big crush you had on me when I arrived at Mystic Fall?"** Stefan sarcastically asked Caroline keeping his eyes on the route, but still smiling.

"**Well…"** Caroline started blushing intensively, and adding. **"It was not a big crush; it was more an acknowledgement of your good looks!" **

Stefan started to laugh once again.

"**I like you too Caroline!" **He replied to her.

Caroline looked at him and smiled, before turning her head to her side window. Stefan had always been there for her since her transformation, and she was so thankful for that. With her difficult on-off relationship with Matt, and the awkward position she had put herself in with Tyler, he had been her rock these last few weeks. It was strange for her to imagine her life without Stefan Salvatore in it. But, more so, she was strangely and more aware of her growing physical attraction and mix feelings toward him. Earlier in the day, when he had taken Elena in his arms in the Lockwood's powder room, she had felt a glimpse of jealousy. Of course, she knew that she was not entitled to be having these romantic feelings for him, more so because of Matt and her strong friendship with Elena.

"**How l****ong will it take for us to make it to Richmond City Stefan?"** Caroline asked.

"**We should be there tomorrow around noon."** Stefan replied to her, putting his hands on hers in a gentle touch, creating Goosebumps all over her arms. **"You should rest Caroline!" **

"**I'm too afraid for Tyler to rest Stefan, I'm afraid of what they could ****do to him!"** Caroline stressfully replied.

"**You're ****a good friend to Tyler, That's one of the qualities I truly like about you; you would die before one of your friends could suffer." **Stefan said looking at Caroline intensively in the eyes still keeping his hand on hers.

Caroline nodded her head in affirmation.

"**You would to****o Stefan Salvatore! You would die for any of us."** Caroline said, bringing his hand to her mouth and gently giving it a sweet kiss as a silent thankful gesture.

Stefan looked at her intensively in the eyes, before smiling and gently pulling his hand away from her.

"**I'm sorry!"** Caroline said while blushing intensively. **"I did not mean to…."**

"**No need to apologize Caroline****!"** Stefan replied while smiling at her.

Caroline turned her head once again to her side window, resting against it, and closed her eyes. She had to stop this nonsense about Stefan! He was the vampire boyfriend of one of her best friend! What was wrong with her for God sake! It did not take long for her to fall asleep, completely exhausted by the previous events of the day and her turmoil regarding Stefan.

Stefan noticed that Caroline had fallen asleep. He smiled at the sight of her, his lips dropping slightly as he thought of the past few months' events; life had not been fair to Caroline! She shouldn't have been turned because of the selfishness of that bitch Katherine! He felt that he was responsible of Caroline now! That he needed to be there for her. In between his thought, he looked down at his hand on the stirring wheel, he could still feel his hand skin tingling at the exact spot she had put her lips to earlier and kissed him in such a sweet way.

They had been driving for a few hours, with Stefan constantly turning his head to Caroline to check she was ok. She was still asleep, but it was becoming increasingly obvious that she was not comfortable, her head being thrown from side to side, babbling incoherently as she slept. He decided that they needed to make a stop to catch couple of hours of sleep, in a real bed! They needed their strength for tomorrow…Not knowing what was in front of them! In a way, he preferred to have brought Caroline with him, rather than Damon. Damon was an act think later type of guy, which more times than one had put them in more danger. Caroline was way more resourceful than people gave her credit for! In a way, they were the perfect pair for this rescuing situation.

He parked his car in front of a side route motel. Well…He thought smiling, motel was a not the right word to describe what was in front of them. Yes, the sign Motel was flashing with big colorful lights on top of the windscreen, but any resemblance with an actual one ended there. And he knew already that she wouldn't love that a bit!

"**Caroline!"** Stefan said giving her a small push on the shoulder with his hand to wake her up.

"**Mmh…."** Caroline whispered in a semi-conscious sleep.

"**Wake up sweetie!"** Stefan insisted.

"**Where are we?"** Caroline asked while looking around her.

"**We should get a couple hours of sleep ****in a real bed before getting back on the road."** Stefan explained to her.

"**Where would we do that?"** Caroline asked Stefan; mortified at what she was seeing in front of her, and almost afraid of his answer.

Caroline turned and looked at him with her eyes wide open.

Stefan smiled and signified with an eyes look and a nodding of his head to Caroline that he wanted to stay at that motel.

"**What? No! S****tefan! It looks like the motel from the horror movie Vacancy! You know the one where that couple arrived at the motel, which by the way looks exactly like this one, and there are maniac killers, and the couple is trying to escape, and …" **Caroline was frantically babbling non-stop to Stefan.

"**Caroline!"** Stefan softly screamed at her, grabbing her arms and trying to hide his amusement. **"Not going to happen! And…"** he held his hand up flashing his ring **"Vampires sweetie, I don't think we need to be worry about maniac killers!" **

"**Oh!" **Caroline said ashamed by her own stupid behavior. **"Sorry, sometimes…I forget…" **

"**Hey…Hey…."**Stefan started whiletaking her chin in his hand, and making her look at him **"You never need to say that you're sorry to me, o.k.?" **He continued his hand still on her chin. **"I know that sometimes you forget that you're vampire Caroline, I know! Because…Because sometimes I forget that I am one too."**

"**You do?"** Caroline asked surprised.

"**Yes!**** But don't tell o.k.?"** Stefan simply answered smiling, caressing one of her cheeks.

**"Well then, we could try to sleep a couple of hours in….in there!"** Caroline said to him with a sour grin on her face.

Stefan smiled at her and opened his door.

"**Up we go then!"**Stepping out of his car and closing the door behind him.

"**Oh God, Please don't let there be creepy**** little creatures under the bed in this dump!"** Caroline said to herself with a cross sign in front of her chest before stepping out of the car.

Stefan had been standing near the car for a couple of minutes now, his small backpack on one of his shoulders, turning his head from left to right with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"**Caroline! Could you please hurry up?"** he asked her.

Caroline leaned across the backseat searching frantically for something in one of her bags.

"**I could have sworn**** that my blow dryer was in this bag, so I could have just brought that bag inside with me, but it must be somewhere in the other two, and I don't know which one?" **She said more to herself than to Stefan.

Stefan stroked both of his eyes with one of his hands before approaching Caroline, gently pushing her out of the way, and taking two of her bags in his hands with him.

"**O.K. then, we'll take them all!" **Stefan said to her while nodding his head for her to hurry up.

She took the last bag with her and closed the car door.

"**Maybe they won't have any vacancy for us?"** Caroline said to Stefan.

Stefan stopped walking, turned around and looked at her surprised.

"**Do you see any other**** cars other than mine in the parking lot?"** Stefan asked her.

"**Well, no. But…"** She started.

"**Then hurry up."** Stefan replied walking into what seemed to be the reception.

They both entered the small reception area that at first sight seemed to be completely deserted.

"**Hello!"** Stefan screamed**. "Somebody is here?" **

"**O.K.**** Stefan"** A scared Caroline said while keeping in close bodily contact with Stefan **"See there is nobody in here, let's go now." **She asked him while pulling at the fabric of his sweater trying to make him leave with her.

"**Just wait Caroline!"** He replied.

They heard a chair move on the floor, the noise coming from the back, behind the counter.

"**O.K. Stefan let's go!"** Caroline said.

"**No! There's obviously somebody in that room Caroline!"**

"**What can I do for you folks?" **A voice asked them.

They both startled hard not knowing from who and from where it was coming from.

"**Down here!**" The voice replied.

Stefan approached the counter and took a glimpse behind it to see a dwarf man waving at him.

"**Oh…Sorry, we didn't see you behind there. Hi, how are you?"** Stefan asked the petite height man while smiling at him.

"**Oh, no worries….I get that often, let me just grab my**** small stepladder"** The man replied.

Caroline was watching the scene from behind Stefan, with wild open eyes.

"**O.K., now ****that I can see you folks! What can I do for you?"** The dwarf man asked them.

"**Well…If you could be so kind to let us have two bedroom****s"** Stefan asked.

"**Two?"** The little man asked surprised. **"You're not together folks?"**

"**Of course we are!" **Caroline replied taking Stefan's right hand in hers.** "Now don't be silly love." **Caroline continued, her eyes widening to Stefan giving him a warning to go along with her story, and asking the man**. "It will be a room with two beds." **

"**No can do!" **The short man answered smiling at them both.

"**Why not?"** Stefan questioned.

"**Because…It's a bit embarrassing…But this beautiful motel used to be**** back in the days …."** The man started clearing his throat. **"An entertainment motel, if you see what I mean! So there are only bedrooms with King Size bed in them."** He finished with a blink of an eye.

"**Excuse us ****for a second!"** Caroline said to the short man while grabbing one of Stefan's arm and bringing him to the left corner of the room.

"**First, I won't stay in here one minute more; this place gives me the creep! Second, it used to be a motel for ladies with small virtue to do you know….Stefan! Third, it used to be a motel for ladies with small virtue to do their things Stefan!" **She repeated herself, placing more emphasis the second time around "**And fourth, don't you leave my side for a second Stefan Salvatore!" **Caroline whispered to him in pure desperation, creating an urge inside Stefan to laugh at loud at her nervousness.

"**Calm down Caroline! It used to be that kind of motel, so what…We're not going to buy the place! Now it is probably a truck driver motel!"** Stefan said trying to calm her down. **"This motel is located on a high way, so guessing I'm not far from the truth!" **

Stefan turned around to look at the man again, and walked back to the counter.

"**Sorry, my f…"** Stefan started.

"**Girl friend"** Caroline added, cutting Stefan in his sentence, and taking once again his hand in hers.

Stefan gave her an annoying look, but she did not budge of her position.

"**After what you just told us, my girl friend is a bit concerned about the room maintenance of your friendly motel." **Stefan said to the man smiling.

"**No need, Angela who used to be …a…entertainer here, is taking care of the cleaning**** now…You'll see; everything is in order, clean sheets and all! It is mostly a truck driver motel now. But you're lucky it's Saturday, so you'll be the only folks here!"** The man explained to them. **"It's not the Hilton but it does the job! I'll make a deal with you folks, I give you the key, you'll go check it out, if you found the room at your convenience you come back to pay me, or you wait till morning…You seems like a honest couple, so I trust you."**

"**Caroline?" **Stefan said whilenodding his head in direction of the short man.

"**Yes! O.K."** Caroline said out loud to Stefan. **"I'm sorry for my uncertainties, and… We'll take it, thank you!"**

After walking towards the number 74, Stefan opened the bedroom door and was sliding his hand on the inside wall to find the light switch, inviting Caroline to enter the room before him with a hand gesture.

"**See it's not that bad**** after all!"** Stefan said while closing the door and turning around to look at her and the room.

Caroline was standing in the middle of the bedroom, her eyes wide open, her bag at her feet, and a hand on her mouth trying to not burst into laughter.

Stefan dropped Caroline's two other bags and his backpack on the floor, he looked at the room decor with an open mouth and both of his hands on his hips.

Everything was red, the bedspread, the chair, the pillow, the curtains, and the carpet, reminisces of the place's past. A full mirror wall behind the bed was showing clearly both of their reflections, they looked at each other in it, smiled and raised their heads together in unison to look at the ceiling, and as they both thought, the ceiling was also covered with a mirror.

"**Oh my God"** Caroline said before bursting into laughter with Stefan.

"**Unbelievable!"** Stefan said **"You have to see it!"**

"**Why? You never sa****w that kind of decor before?" **Caroline asked as an obvious tease.

"**Not even in 1864 Caroline!" **Stefan answered still laughing.

He approached the king size bed, teared open the bedspread to look at the sheets.

"**They are clean Caroline!"** He said to her.

Caroline approached the bed and look.

"**Yes! And they are red also!"** She replied with a smile on her face.

"**Ye****p, but we're lucky they are in cotton not silk!"** Stefan added with a sarcastic smile on his face and a winked eye addressed to her.

"**Right!"** Caroline answered still smiling at him. **"Thank you!"** She added.

"**For what?"**Stefan asked.

"**For coping with my silliness, for knowing before me what I truly need**** to hear to be reassured."** She said locking her eyes with his.

Stefan was for the first time since they met, looking at Caroline in a different way. The dim light of the room was reflecting on her blond hair, making it look shinier, her blue eyes were sparkling like stars in a dark night, her laughter flushed cheeks and swollen lips had probably a good resemblance to the sight of her after love making. Stefan shook his head trying to stop the nonsense filling his head, and started to walk towards the door.

Caroline was surprised seeing him leaving her side so abruptly.

"**You're always welcome Caroline****!" **He said to her smiling, continuing. **"I'll go pay the man, and then I'll call Damon to check on Elena and tell him where we are. Oh… And bring back the ice box with the blood supply we need to eat." **

"**Oh right! Course! ****Like always you thought of everything Stefan." **Caroline said while nervously rubbing her two hands together** "You won't mind if I take a quick shower before getting to bed, do you?"** She asked, while realizing that she would be sharing a bed with Stefan Salvatore, even if the bed was enormous!

"**Go ahead, I'll be back in a while"** Stefan answered before closing the door behind him.

"**Stupid me!"** Caroline thought throwing punches with her closed fist on her forehead. "He must have thought that I was retarded with my stupid comments!"

She opened one of her bags and took her cosmetic bag and a pair of clean black lace panties, forgetting to search and take her P.J's in the bathroom with her.

She entered the room, and no surprises there she thought smiling! The walls were in a darker shade of red, but red nevertheless. Clean red towels were placed on the top of the red sink cabinet. The shower was old and a bit rusty, but the ceramic on the side walls and floor seemed cleaned to her. She undressed herself, and entered the shower with her bottle of shampoo in her hand.

Stefan paid the room fee at reception before stepping outside and closing the door behind him. He walked towards his truck rummaging in his jeans for his cell phone, dialing the Salvatore's house number as he reached his truck.

"**Ye****p"** Damon answered.

"**It's me"** Stefan replied taking the ice box and closing the back door. **"I decided to stop to catch a couple hours of sleep at a highway motel. Caroline was exhausted." **

"**It makes sense**** brother!"** Damon replied to him.

"**Is Elena there?"** Stefan asked.

"**Ye****p!"** Damon answered. **"Your boyfriend wants to speak to you"** Stefan heard Damon say to Elena, but without hearing any answers from her part. "**Nope, She don't want to speak to you brother, sorry!"** Damon sarcastically answered.

"**Damon, don't play that stupid childish game ****again with me?" **Stefan warned him. "**I could easily call her cell phone"**

"**Hey! Not my fault if your girlfriend seems to be …let say attached to other duties at the mome****nt! And I don't think that she would be able to answer you. Sending you my love and her love also of course, say hi to Barbie for me would you? Bye now!"** Damon said before ending the conversation with his brother.

Stefan closed his cell phone, a mad grin on his face, turning his head from right to left in pure frustration. There was no easy way of dealing with Damon, that he knew, but with what he had witnessed between them a few weeks ago playing on his mind, doubt was starting to grow inside of him. He trusted Elena, but Damon on another hand, was a whole other story!

Caroline was enjoying the warm water sliding on her naked body; she was rinsing the shampoo off her hair and sliding her hands on her body to clean it at the same time. Suddenly she looked down at her feet, her vision blurry from the shampoo and saw what seemed to be an enormous black spot crawling at an approximate distance of three inches from her. She nervously passed her hand several times on her eyes to help clear her sight, to finally see at her feet an enormous black cockroach crawling near her. She started to scream from the top of her lungs, while jumping around one foot to the other in the shower.

Stefan was approaching the front door of the bedroom when he heard Caroline screaming. It took him three seconds to open the door, throw the ice box on the bed, and open the bathroom door, to find Caroline jumping around in the shower like a crazy person.

"**What the fuck Caroline?"** Stefan asked her.

"**At my feet, at my feet Stefan, please get rid of it!"** Caroline screamed to him.

It took Stefan couple of seconds to figure out what was the cause of Caroline's scream, a small cockroach crawling its own way to the bathroom floor. Stefan stroked his eyes with one of his hand in pure denial! But yes, no doubt about it, that was the reason of him rushing like a maniac to her side to save her! He scrunched up some toilet paper and bent down to the floor, taking the small insect in the paper before throwing it in the toilet and flushing it.

Caroline was leaning completely naked on the back wall.

"**Is it dead?"** She asked.

"**Ye****p!"** Stefan answered while looking at her with a mad expression on his face.

"**I'm sorry, I simply can not stand these crawling creatures, and this one was a monster!"** She said, still not realizing that she was standing completely naked in front of Stefan Salvatore!

"**Caroline! You almost gave me a freaking heart attack, even if this is impossible for me as a vampire!"** Stefan screamed angrily at her. **"With Jules and her men on the run with Tyler I had no way of knowing what was happening"** He continued while passing a nervous hand in his hair.

"**I'm so, so sorry!"** She replied, calming Stefan down, and making him regret his outburst at her.

"**That's o.k. Caroline! Just forget it!"** He replied to her with a smile and a hand gesture, suddenly stopping and realizing the gorgeous naked woman who was standing in front of him.

The bathroom ambiance switched, they were looking at each other very intensively in the eyes. Caroline suddenly realized that she was standing naked in front of Stefan Salvatore! And she was completely frozen by his sensual look. Stefan slowly dropped his eyes to her shoulders, sliding them after to her firm breasts, so round, full and perfect he thought, that his own hands would cup them so deliciously, her nipples showing their standing hard positions in an erotic invitation for him to suck them in his mouth, her beautiful round hips, the small trimmed trail of blond pubic hair. This naked sight of her was all it took for him to feel his manhood growing hard under his jeans, stretching the fabric intensively, and a known bestial desire to make her his by savagely pushing her on the bathroom shower ceramic walls. Caroline seeing the predator look in Stefan's eyes, suddenly put one of her arms across her breasts to hide them and her other hand in front of her Venus month as a late gesture of protecting her intimacy.

"**Stefan….Co…Could you please pass me a towel."** She managed to ask.

He turned his sight to the sink cabinet where a couple of body towels were, he took one in his hand before approaching Caroline in the shower, still looking at her intensively in the eyes. He opened the large towel and wrapped her body in it while stocking her arms to dry her body.

"**You're o.k.?****"** He whispered near her wet hair.

"**Yes! I just feel**** silly and stupid."** She replied nervously unable to raise her head up to look at him, and knowing perfectly that his closeness was the only reason for her nervousness!

He took her in his arms, rubbing her back more vigorously.

"**You're not silly or stupid…Feeling Better now?"** He asked while putting his chin on top of her head.

"**Yes, much ****better thank you!"** She replied to him closing her eyes and letting her head fall on Stefan's shoulder.

A second later, Stefan pushed her gently away from him. Turned around and left the bathroom without even a word of explanation, simply closing the door behind him. She stood still for a moment, before taking the large towel in her hands and wrapping herself in it.

Stefan was walking nervously from one side of the bedroom to the other side, passing nervous hand in his hair, not able to control his anger! What in hell was wrong with him? He had never felt that sexual bestial urge to possess a woman that way before! Yes Katherine had been his mentor in his early years; her sexual appetite would ever be in competition with anybody…But him? Never! He was almost afraid of himself now, thinking that he could have hurt Caroline in some kind of way. And the bulge in his jeans right now was a physical reminder of his sexual turmoil. He needed to possess her like a damn animal! And the images coming to him at the moment were way too graphic to help him! He was afraid….Afraid of himself….Because these feelings reminded him too much of his monstrous ripper vampire phase! And worst! The thought of Elena had not crossed his mind the last minutes that he was with Caroline in the bathroom. He stroked his eyes once again in an attempt to calm himself down, before hearing Caroline stepping out of the bathroom with her red towel wrapped around her breasts.

"**I…"** She started while approaching her bags on the bed. **"…forgot my P.J's"** She explained to him searching nervously in her bags without looking at him.

His vampire nature emerged from inside of him, he took her by the waist, pushing them at high speed into the left wall of the bedroom, his body on hers, tearing her towel away from her naked body and throwing it on the floor. He grabbed her bottom firmly and elevated her up the wall, angrily putting his lips on hers.

"_**Title of the next chapter:**_** Red burning desires. Thank you all for reading me, and please do comment!" **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN UNEXPECTED LOVE AFFAIR** – Fan Fic Season 2 TV-Vampire Diaries

Written by Véronique, Montreal, Qc, CANADA

Member: Vampdelenea

"This Fan Fiction pairing is growing on me like crazy! I'm writing two FF at the moment…So be patient with me with the update! Enjoy….It's a wild night!"

**- Short preface -**

_**His vampire nature emerged from inside of him, he took her by the waist, pushing them at high speed into the left wall of the bedroom, his body on hers, tearing her towel away from her naked body and throwing it on the floor. He grabbed her bottom firmly and elevated her up the wall, angrily putting his lips on hers.**_

**Chapter 2 **

"**Read burning desires****"**

Caroline could not have been more in a state of shock than she was now! She grabbed his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist as a reflex. "Wrong move" she thought after. He took her gesture as an invitation, and forced her to open her mouth with a forceful slid of his tongue, exploring avidly every inch. He could have easily been sucking the life out of her as they kissed, if she was human! His forceful grip on her bound to leave marks! She could not think clearly! It happened so fast that she hadn't had a chance to react to it yet! The only thing that she was feeling was the pure fire that was growing rapidly in her belly and between her legs. He slid his mouth from her mouth to one of her breast, one of his hands cupping her roundness firmly, before sucking her nipple into his mouth. He alternated his movements, biting hard and twisting his tongue in a soft circular motion, before biting even harder, creating a mix a pain and pure pleasure. Caroline closed her eyes in pure desperation, turmoil growing inside of her. She should have pushed him away and liberated herself of his grip! But it was Stefan Salvatore for God sake! And more alarmingly, the boyfriend of one of her best friends, but she had always had a big crush on him!

"**Stefan! Oh my God…"** Caroline screamed, feeling a well known wetness emerging between her legs. **"…Please, let's talk about this…" **She asked.

He turned around, with her still elevated in his arms, took a few steps and threw her on the bed with a good push.

"…**Or not..."** Caroline said, surprised as her body hit the bed**.**

He stepped closer to her**, **taking off his sweater and t-shirt.

"**Stefan! You have to listen to me…."** She added, raising her body in a sitting position while pushing herself to reach the far end of the bed. But, it was now obvious to Caroline that the Stefan she knew was gone! Every fiber of his body was screaming rage and anger, and she could tell by the way he was looking at her, that his only fixation in this room seemed to be her!

He angrily grabbed her feet at the far end of the bed, and pulled her body in his reach. She managed with all her vampire strength to push him, but before she could completely get up, he turned the front of her to the bed and grabbed her hair in a firm grip, sliding his own body on top of her back.

"**Caroline! Stop moving or I will seriously hurt you!"** Stefan angrily whispered in her left ear, pulling her hair to raise her head.

"**Stefan please…You're hurting me****!" **Caroline said.

"**You like this….You need this like I need this…."** He whispered almost incoherently to her.

"**No, I don't…Please let go of me…"**She mumbled.

"**What about this?"** Stefan asked turning her body to the side, sliding his right hand between her legs to her wet folds, grabbing one of her breasts firmly in his other hand.

"**Don't …"** She whispered, closing her eyes, more confused than ever by the intense arousal that his present caresses were creating in her.

"**Yah…You like this don't you?"** He whispered feeling her arousal, kissing and biting her neck, **"Tell me that you want more…tell me that you want my fingers stroking hard inside of you!" **He continued circling her clit with his thumb.

"**No…Stefan!" **She whispered trying to close her legs as a weak attempt to ban him.

"**No?****" **He angrily asked.** "Keep your legs open Caroline!"** He ordered to her, before forcefully entering three of his fingers into her wet walls, pinching her nipple with two others. Caroline closed her eyes, biting her lips in a mix of pain and sexual pleasure that she never experienced before. He was far from being gentle, but every harsh stroke of his was bringing her more pleasure than the first, making her involuntary moan his name.

"**I want you so much Caroline…Come for me please, I need this…You don't know how much I need this…"** Stefan whispered almost like a prayer in her ear, before sliding his fingers out of her, and turning her body on its back, making her suddenly open her eyes. He rose on his feet and looked at her like a hunter at his prey, before firmly grabbing her legs to bring her body to the edge of the bed. He pushed her feet up, raising her knees, opening her legs widely, before kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"**I so desperately need to taste you Caroline." **Stefan murmured to her, before sliding his hands sensually on her belly, reaching each side of her pelvic bones, grabbing them firmly to make her stay still. He lowered his head slowly between her legs, parting her wet folds with a good strike of his tongue, in a mix of licking and kissing, before entering it the more profoundly in her soaking wet walls.

Caroline grabbed the bedspread with both of her hands, her eyes closed, biting her lips, and turning her head from left to right, the intense sexual pleasure that he was giving her almost unbearable for her to grasp. The only coherent thought that was entering her mind was that she wanted Stefan Salvatore like she had never wanted any other man in her human and short vampire life.

"**Oh…You taste so good Caroline…I just want to ****lick you dry till you'll give me more…"** Stefan murmured to her, before sucking her clit in his mouth in, striking it with his tongue and sucking at it hard.

"This is not happening to me!" Caroline thoughts raced in her head, her eyes opening to look at her reflection in the ceiling mirror above her. She startled hard, realizing that she had completely forgotten about it in the first place. The image of her naked body mixed with his naked toned back and his head between her legs the most erotic vision that she ever seen.

He raised his head for a split second entering three fingers back into her ultra sensitive walls, and then returned his mouth on her clit. His in and out movements inside of her were hitting her sensitive spot with such precision that Caroline almost fainted when the first intense contraction hit her. She screamed his name grabbing her two breasts with both of her hands and arched her back to feel each orgasmic pleasure more intensively."Oh my God…." Caroline thought; she never felt so much intensity before.

Stefan suddenly stopped and raised his body off her open legs to a standing position, looking at her naked body with pure desire in his eyes. He reached to open his leather belt, when Caroline noticed that he was snapping out of it…He was completely still in front of her for what seemed like ages!… He passed a nervous hand in his hair, and his facial expression changed suddenly, showing real turmoil and shock inside of him. He walked to the other side of the bed, and took a seat on its far edge, his head in his hands, stroking his eyes like he wanted to get out of a bad nightmare. He stayed in that position for a while, leaving Caroline sitting on the bed behind him, her arms fixed around her lifted knees. She looked at him waiting for him to say or do something. Then, he suddenly reached for his t-shirt on the floor and gave it to Caroline without even looking at her in the eyes.

"**Put this on Caroline, Please****!"** He asked her, still avoiding her look, while putting his sweater back on.

Caroline took the t-shirt from his hands, and nervously dressed herself with it.

"**Ste…."** She started, before being stopped by an open hand gesture of his.

"**Don't Caroline****, Please."** He said before rising to his feet.

"**Oh my God Caroline…What did I just do to you!"** Stefan said to her, passing a nervous hand in his hair, walking from one side of the room to the other. **"I have to leave….I have to put ****some space between the two of us…"** Stefan mumbled, walking towards the door, placing his hand on the handle. Caroline got up off the bed to reach him, she closed the door at the moment he would have walked through it.

Caroline took his face in her hands to make him look at her, she then notice that tears were in his eyes.

"**Look at me! It's o.k.****, I'm o.k., and you did not hurt me! Talk to me Stefan!"** Caroline whispered to him, sweeping his running tears away with the back of her hand.

"**Look at you****? But, that's killing me inside Caroline! I hurt you tonight! Look at your arm…You have bruises all over you!" **Stefan said his hands in her hair.

"**It's o.k.! ****In one hour you won't see anything…You did not hurt me that much…I worry more about you Stefan!"** She replied.

"**You worry about me? No! I don't deserve you worrying about me Caroline! Don't' you understand? There is more to this…Way more…When I'm like this….I can't control it! **"Stefan screamed at her.

"**But**** it was not all bad! I swear...Maybe in the beginning but after…."** Caroline started blushing.

"**Not ****all bad!"** Stefan screamed taking her face in his hands. "**When I'm like this, nobody can stop me! It could have been way worst for you! I can be a freaking animal Caroline! Don't you understand that part?" **

"**Then, I am on****e too!"** She replied looking at him straight in the eyes.

"**Oh Caroline….You're not****! You're the sweetest girl ever…You should hate me now, instead of trying to help me!"** Stefan said, pushing her gently out of his reach, striking his eyes again with one of his hand. **"I have to leave, and be away from you!"**

He opened the door for the second time but stopped in his tracks hearing Caroline.

"**Don't leave me alone please….you're not an animal Stefan Salvatore, and….and…you were right…I needed this as you needed this…I needed this freaking anger to get out of me! I'm so angry all the time inside of me Stefan….like you…" **Caroline started, tears running on her face.** "Angry at seeing the monster that I've become…"**

Stefan was still turning his back on Caroline, his hand on the handle; he swept away, with his left hand, a tear running on his cheekHe did not reply to her, and simply passed the door arch and closed the door behind him.

Caroline looked at the closed door, and then took a few unbalance steps towards the bed; letting herself fall on it, her head sinking on the pillow, her tears fluently running on her cheeks.

Stefan walked angrily to his truck, took a place in the driver's seat, and passed a nervous hand in his hair.

"**Damn it!**** Damn it! Damn it!"** He screamed at himself several times, hitting his fists against the steering wheel. He took his head in his hands, trying to keep his calm and forget about the physical pain he felt between his legs, as his erected manhood stretched hard against the fabric of his jeans. He needed to calm everything down very quickly! And most of all he needed to find a way to make this better for Caroline.

An hour later, Stefan was finally able to re-enter the bedroom, and face Caroline.

"**You came back!"** Caroline said, smiling at him and nervously rubbing her hands on her Pj's shorts that she dressed herself with a few minutes ago.

Stefan nodded his head to her, a small smile on his face, before walking toward the ice box to take two blood bags, one for him and one for Caroline.

"**You have ****to drink Caroline!"** He simply said to her, finally looking at her straight in the eyes, and taking a few steps more to reach her.

"**Oh..." **Caroline started, obviously disappointedby the reason for his return.** "Of course…"** She took the bag from his right hand and turned around sitting on the bed to drink her blood silently. She got up again, giving him the empty blood bag. He took it from her hand, being careful not to leave any evidence of them in the room. Caroline turned her back on him again to reach the bed, but he gently grabbed her wrist to restrain her.

"**Caroline…"** Stefan started, bringing her front in visual contact of him, putting his two hands on her face. **"I'm … so… so sorry for what I did to you tonight!"** He sincerely said to her, caressing her checks with his thumbs.

"**I know you are, but ****it is o.k. Stefan, I already told you that you did not hurt me…And I enjoyed a lot of it actually….!" **Caroline said, blushing in front of him.

"**Don't say that Caroline!" **Stefan responded passing a nervous hand in his hair.** "We have to forget about it Caroline, o.k.! ****Just act like**** it never happened!" **He continued caressing her hair. She took a step backwards and out of his arms reach.

"**Yah…****It's way easier for you!" **Caroline angrily whispered in her teeth.

"**What? How**** is this way easier for me Caroline?"** Stefan asked her.

"**Well…Going back to your perfect and simple life, with your perfect girl friend…but without helping yourself Stefan! Without going deep inside of you to really know what is going on!"** Caroline replied to him.

"**You ****find my life with Elena perfect and simple? You are so far**** from the truth Caroline. Aren't you doing exactly the same with Matt, and now with Tyler?" **Stefan implied to her.

"**Not exactly Stefan, I'm struggling inside with the fact that I probably know already that ****neither of them will not work for me…Vampire and all…But at least I'm looking at myself in the mirror and dealing with it…"** She replied to him.

"**And I'm not I guess****..."** Stefan angrily responded to her.

"**Well…At the present minute****, not exactly….you're more the usual Stefan who hides everything under the rug"!"** She replied harshly to him.

"**What are you saying Caroline!"** Stefan asked her.

"**Sweep …Sweep…Sweep…Sweep everything under the rug and never look at it!" **Caroline said while mimicking the sweeping of a floor with a broom in her hands.

"**What the hell Caroline!"** Stefan said to her, putting his hands on his head feeling the urge of laughing out loud at her body gesture, and being angry at her comment. **"Where is this coming from?"**

"**Well…." **Caroline started, angry at him.** "It's the way you are Stefan! You're always trying to hide everything!"**

"**You think that I've been hiding something from you tonight Caroline?" **Stefan replied, astonished by her comments. **"I can honestly swear to you that you saw the absolute worst in me, where in the hell did I sweep everything under the rug?"**

"**Now****…You are doing it now! You don't want to speak to me; you don't want to exchange your feelings with what happened between us…You prefer saying…" **She changed her voice to imitate him.** "Oh Caroline, let's just forget about this like it never happened!" **Caroline said, continuing. **"Well, tonight happened Stefan…It did…And I have plenty to say on the subject…but you won't let me share it with you!"**

"**Oh I'm sure you have plenty to say about it…You talk all the time anyway…" **Stefan replied, pissed at her.

"**Go to hell!" **Caroline said before walking towards the bathroom, brushing past Stefan.

"**Caroline, I'm sorry…" **Stefan started, before receiving a slammed door in an inch of his face. He tried to open the door but she had put the lock on it.

"**Caroline, please open the door!" **Stefanasked her to do.** "This night was an awful night from the start, and it's entirely my fault…" **Stefan said waiting a short while before continuing**. "Caroline, please open the door!" **Stefan only heard the silence as a response. He walked back towards his backpack and saw that she had perfectly folded his t-shirt on top of it. He smiled, and opened his bag searching for another clean one. He pulled the sweater from his back and placed it in his bag, before heading over to the bed and laying on it, his left forearm resting in front of his eyes.

Several minutes later, Caroline came out of the bathroom, and walked towards her side of the bed, laying on it. She approached Stefan putting her head on his chest, sliding one of her arms across his waist.

"**I'm sorry…"** She whispered. "**Can I sleep in your arms tonight?"**

"**Yes."** Stefan replied to her, smiling and kissing her forehead

"**I don't want to loose you Stefan! You're my best ****vampire friend now…And I don't know how I could handle everything without you in my life."** She added, making Stefan smile at the "best vampire friend" quote.

"**Caroline…"**Stefan started.

"**Yes…"** She replied her head comfortably resting on his chest.

"**Tell me that you are not talking in your sleep?"** Stefan sarcastically asked her, before putting one of his hands in front of his mouth to stop his sudden laughter.

"**What…...NO!"** Caroline replied to him, giving him a good quick punch to the chest.

"**Ouch!"** Stefan replied laughing out loud. "**I was just checking Caroline!"**

"**Not funny!" **Shereplied to him raising her headto look at him.

"**O.K., you're right it's not!"** Stefan said with a sudden serious grim on his face.

"**O.K. then…"** She replied, putting her head back to his chest, before hearing him burst into laughter once again.

"**Not fair …."** She said

"**Oh God…How ****is it possible that you are the only person who is able to always put my mood up like this! Even…."** Stefan asked her while caressing one of her cheeks.

"**Even****?"** She asked him.

"**Even after what happened tonight…."** Stefan replied to her, loosing his smile and laughter.

Caroline raised her head a second time to look at him.

"**I told you alre****ady that I'm fine with it, and that I needed that as much as you…But it's you who decided that you don't want to talk about it….I have much to say about it Stefan Salvatore, but you're too much of a coward to let me tell you…Sweep under the rug!"**

Stefan burst into laughter for the third time.

"**Go to hell!"** She replied pushing him and turning on her side of the bed. Stefan reached for her instantly, grabbing her by her waist and brought her back in his arms.

"**O.K., O.k. I'm sorry…We have to sleep now for a couple of hours Caroline! We have too…"** Stefan said to her with a big smile on his face, reaching the side lamp and turning it off. Caroline smiled and put her arms back around Stefan's waist. She had not accomplished the task of making him talk to her tonight, but she managed to sleep in his arms, she was beyond happy.

Stefan woke up suddenly with a ray of light entering the bedroom. He looked beside him and saw that Caroline was not in bed anymore, he sat up.

"**Caroline?"** He called worried.

"**I'm in the bathroom, will be ready in a sec. Take my two bags in the car Stefan!"** She screamed at him. Stefan smiled, relieved to hear her voice.

He got up and reached for his things, before heading out of the bedroom. He walked towards the truck and put everything on the back seat, hearing his cell phone ring.

"**Yes!"** Stefan said, answering his phone.

"**How's my loving brother?"** Damon asked.

"**I should hit the road with Caroline in a short while. We should be in Richmond around noon."** Stefan simply replied.

"**Am I sensing a strange vibe in your ****to tone bro.?"** Damon sarcastically asked.

"**Damon, is there a point to this?"** Stefan replied annoyed by him. **"I'm fine, Caroline is fine, not that you would care much….I will call you when we arrive."**

"**Well, I don't know****, you tell me? You seem on edge brother! Is it Blondie? Is she pulling your last nerves Stefan?"** Damon sarcastically enquired again.

"**Damon? At what hour does the**** cleaning lady usually clean the bedrooms in a motel?"** Stefan asked him looking at his own watch.

Damon looked at his watch also. **"Not this early in the morning that's for sure…What's going on Stefan?"**

"**That's what I'm abo****ut to find out…"** Stefan replied, closing his cell phone.

Stefan saw what seemed to be the cleaning lady in front of their motel bedroom door, looking suspiciously around her, before opening the door and entering their bedroom. It took two seconds for Stefan to reach the bedroom and enter right behind her.

"**Hi!"** Stefan said to the woman who startled hard when she heard him standing near her.

"**I did not see you there!"** The woman replied, avoiding turning her body to face him. She was standing in the middle of the room with a cleaning bucket in her hands.

"**I'm sorry… you mu****st be the cleaning lady I presume?"** He asked more suspicious than ever.

The woman reluctantly turned to look at Stefan.

"**Yes, my name is Gabby; I've been cleaning the rooms here."** She replied to him, still nervously avoiding his look.

"**Right….Gabby you said, isn't it a**** bit early to clean the bedroom?**** And aren't you supposed to knock before entering?"** Stefan asked to her.

"**I thought I heard somebody telling me to enter."** The women responded to Stefan, still avoiding looking at him in the eyes.

"**What happened to Angela, the usual maid?"** Stefan asked again.

"**I don't know any Angela…You must be mistaken…"** She responded to Stefan again.

Caroline was coming out of the bathroom when she noticed the cleaning lady standing near Stefan.

"**Oh! I'm sorry…I didn't know you were waiting for us to leave…."** Caroline said smiling at the lady and taking one of her last bags from the bed.

Everything that follows happened very quickly, the lady reached in her water bucket, grabbing a stake, and pushed Caroline into the wall. She would of driven a stake into her heart if Stefan hadn't of pushed her out of the way, throwing her into the opposite bedroom wall. Stefan turned to look at Caroline, to see her body on the floor with the stake entered just below her heart.

"**Caroline…."** Stefan said, kneeling in front of her, before taking the stake out of her chest.

"**Stefan…."** Caroline whispered out in pain.

Stefan turned around, sensing that danger was still lurking, to see the lady coming at him again with another stake in her hand, suddenly they both heard a gun shot, and the lady fell to the floor.

"**Stefan****?"** Caroline asked, shocked by the event and still sitting on the floor, her back leaning on the wall, with a hand over her wound.

The dwarf reception man entered the room, a revolver from the beginning of the century, gripped in his hand.

"**You folks ****ok?"** He asked them.

"**Stefan, he killed her!"** Caroline said to him.

"**Not a big waste"** The man replied. **"I hate these Werewolves…Always sneaking in here! It was about time that I stood up for**** what I believe in."**

"**She was one?"** Caroline said.

"**Why?"** Stefan asked the man.

"**Long story son, to make it short….A vampire saved my life many years ago, but was killed later by a werewolf."** The man explained. **"A bunch of them were in the neighborhood a couple of days ago. I knew trouble was on the way!"**

"**Thank you!"** Stefan said to the men, nodding his head at him. **"You knew that we were…" **

"**I thought so….Now I'm sure!"** The men replied, looking at the almost closed wound on Caroline.

"**How did you…." **Stefan started asking the man.

"**Nineteen century my son…A real antic…And very precious…."** The man explained. **"…You only have to put silver bullets in it! Unfortunately I used the last one I had…But folks, if I were you I would cut the chit chat and hit the road…There must be others following that one!" **The dwarf men said, looking at the dead woman at his feet.

Stefan and Caroline looked at each other.

"**Caroline, put your arms around my neck."** Stefan gently said to her.

"**I'm O.K. Stefan, I can walk…" **Caroline replied.

Stefan did not listen to her, putting his arms under her knees and lifted her up in his arms; she automatically crossed her arms around his neck, and put her head on his shoulder. He turned his sight to the bed and reached for her last bag.

"**Well…Thank you again!"** Stefan said, nodding his head one last time to the short man passing near him as they left the bedroom.

"**Be safe Folks and God be with you…Hope you had at least a good night of sleep?"** The man said watching them leave the room.

Stefan was walking towards his truck with Caroline in his arms, his feelings all mixed up inside of him. He was sure of only two things right now, the first one was that he could never forget the night that he just shared with Caroline, and the second, the most surprising to him, was that when he saw the stake entering Caroline's chest, and almost hitting her heart, he thought for a split second that his vampire life was ending with hers.

"_**Next chapter: A cowboy, a cowgirl and a dance. Thank you for reading me!...& please do comment...There is not many of you who are shipping this couple! " **_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN UNEXPECTED LOVE AFFAIR** – Fan Fic Season 2 TV-Vampire Diaries

Written by Véronique, Montreal, Qc, CANADA

Member: Vampdelenea

**Writer's note****:** You will love this chapter! I know that I take a lot of time to update my chapters, and please forgive me….Real life is calling + my other Delena FF which is related closely to this one, but the good side of this is that it's a very long chapter! I listen to the song "These Broken Hearts" from Reba McEntire and Vince Gill to put me in the country music mood. I'm sad this chapter is finished, simply because I had a ball writing it!

- **Short preface (End of chapter 2) –**

_**Stefan was walking towards his truck with Caroline in his arms, his feelings all mixed up inside of him. He was sure of only two things right now, the first one was that he could never forget the night that he just shared with Caroline, and the second, the most surprising to him, was that when he saw the stake entering Caroline's chest, and almost hitting her heart, he thought for a split second that his vampire life was ending with hers.**_

**Chapter 3**

"**A cowboy, a cowgirl**** and a dance"**

Stefan was driving with an empty expression on his face, keeping his sight on the route; his thoughts in turmoil inside of him…Damn him! He should have been more careful! He had promised to protect her and she had almost died in his arms a couple of hours ago. He turned and took a glimpse at Caroline on her passenger seat, her head resting comfortably as she slept. He gently lifted her t-shirt to look at her wound, which was obviously almost unnoticeable to the eyes. She moaned in her sleep, and grabbed his arm, before whispering his name, instinctively sliding her body to rest her head on his shoulder, her hands still grabbing his arm firmly in her semi conscience state.

He smiled, she would be fine, back to her old self in no time, and they could put last night and the incident this morning behind them, not even thinking or talking about it anymore. Well, she probably would forget about it, but for him…If he was honest with himself, it was going to be harder than he initially thought! He was having flash images of her constantly in his mind, especially of her naked! He stroked his eyes to stop it, causing Caroline to wake fully.

"**Stefan?"** She whispered, before sitting up on her seat and looking around disoriented.

"**I'm here Caroline… how are you feeling?"** Stefan asked.

"**OK. I guess…"** She started before lifting her t-shit to look at her wound.

"**I check****ed…You're healed."** He said smiling at her, she smiled back at him.

"**Was I sleeping for long? You should have woken me up! Where are we? Have you been driving for long? Are we there yet? I'm so hungry …and not for blood don't get me wrong….Well yes, for blood, I need blood...I desperately need blood…But I'm graving so badly for a juicy hamburger and French fries on the side with loads of ketchup on top….**" Caroline started babbling non stop to Stefan.

Stefan turned his head laughing out the window.

"**Why are you laughing?"** Caroline asked him.

"**I'm not…"** Stefan replied to her while turning his sight back to the road trying to put on a straight face in front of her.

"**Yes y****ou are…I saw you laugh!"** Caroline replied, pointing at him with one of her fingers.

"**No****…Yes…"** Stefan replied smiling at her. **"Well…It's because I'm happy to see that you're o.k., and back to being yourself!"**

"**Being myself?"**Caroline started, raising one of her eyebrows while crossing her arms in front of her chest.** "You mean the neurotic never stops talking person?" **

"**No...****Yes….Well…" **Stefan started to explain with a sarcastic smile on his face.** "…By being yourself I mean the best vampire friend that I have in my life at this moment…." **He replied smiling at her with a wink of an eye, reminding her of what she had said to him the previous night. **"…And I also realized this morning that I don't want to lose this neurotic never stops talking person….Because I would miss her too much!" **Stefan said keeping his sight on the route while passing a quick nervous hand in his hair.

Caroline smiled, he was obviously still very nervous about what happened this morning, and feeling guilty on top of it.

"**It was not your fa****ult Stefan…And I know that you're putting the blame on your shoulders right now!" **Caroline said to him, putting her hand on his forearm. He turned his head to take a look at her.

"**I should have known better…I should have known that ****Jules was not stupid…That she would put somebody on our trail!" **Stefan started, angry at himself more than anybody else. **"When I said that I would never let something happen to you Caroline…I meant it!"**

Caroline nodded her head.

"**I know…" **She started.** "You're a great guy Stefan Salvatore… I hope you know that!" **Caroline said smiling at him.

"**Yap…a**** real gentleman to you since yesterday night!"** Stefan replied sarcastically to her, while directing the car to the right side of the road.

"**Well…"** Caroline started with a sarcastic smile. **"You are a little bit rough on the edges…but if you stay my friend long enough…I could transform you to be a real prince of the night!" **

"**Oh you could, could you****?" **Stefan replied sarcastically to her whilst stopping the car. He turned his head to look at her, and burst into laughter with her ten seconds later. **"You're crazy Caroline Forbes! You know that?"** Stefan said still smiling at her.

"**I have my moment****s!"** Caroline replied to him.

Suddenly the feeling of this sweet moment between them changed, he stopped smiling and locked his eyes intensively with hers, creating a well known aura of awkwardness and non spoken desire at the same time. He leaned his head near hers, caressing her cheek with a gentle touch of his hand. She instinctively put her hands on his forearms, approaching her lips at a near inch of his.

"**How do you think that ****prince would kiss me if he knew it was the last time he'll ever see me Mr. Salvatore?"** Caroline whispered near his lips.

Stefan took her face in his hands, putting his lips on top of hers without kissing her.

"**He**** would firstly say to you…" **Stefan started whispering, his eyes lost in her baby blues, his lips almost touching hers.** "…that it won't happen….Because he will always be there to make sure that it doesn't!"**

He bent his head a little bit more, before closing his eyes; he couldn't look into her eyes anymore! His own realization that he wanted her was driving him crazy! And no…It was not only because of his anger outburst the night before…it was because he wanted more and more, minute after minute, to make her his!

Caroline noticed that he was still keeping his eyes closed and seemed to be in real turmoil inside of him, she was shaking like a leaf, not knowing what to do or how to react with him…Still expecting him to finally kiss her. He finally opened his eyes again, took her chin in one of his hands, gently turning her face to the right, to finally put his lips on her cheek, giving her a sweet long kiss before detaching himself from hers arms.

He got out of the truck, leaving a speechless Caroline behind him.

"**Damn you Caroline Forbes!"** She said out loud to herself. **"What a stupid, stupid girl you are…when are you going to learn to recognize the signs? He's not interested in you…He's not!" **She repeatedly said to herself banging both of her thighs with her closed fists.

He came back inside the car, with two blood bags in his hands.

"**You have to eat…"** He simply said to her with a smile while giving her one bags. **"We both have too…" **

Caroline agreed by nodding her head to him and taking the bag from his hands.

"**Are we near Richmond?"** She asked to fill the awful silence in the car.

"**Five ****to ten minutes maybe…It's right ahead of us!"** Stefan responded to her in a distant voice, before reaching to his cell phone that was ringing non stop in his pocket.

"**Ye****p…"**

"**Stefan…It's Alaric!"**

"**What ****do you have for me?"** Stefan asked before murmuring Alaric's name to Caroline, who nodded her head.

"**Apparently****, our friend Jules has family in Richmond, an aunt. I was not able to find her home location, but…I was able to get information that she is the owner of one of the oldest stores located on the oldest street of Richmond." **

"**Nothing else…"** Stefan asked him.

"**Unfortunately, no man…****Sorry"** Alaric replied to him.

"**I'll go with what I have…****with the fact that Caroline was almost staked to death a couple of hours ago, I guess they must be following our tracks as much as we are following theirs!"**

"**What?"** Alaric asked surprised. "**Is she alright?"**

"**Ye****s! A little bit shaken up, you know her nerves get the best of her… but she'll be o.k.!"** Stefan replied to him.

Caroline crossed her arms in front of her chest with a mad expression on her face. "Damn you Stefan Salvatore!" She thought. "Of course, you'll have to blame what just happened between us, on me being a little bit shaken up!"

"**I'll keep you inform****ed...Take care."** Stefan said ending his conversation with Alaric, closing his cell phone before turning to take a look at Caroline, who was looking at him with her arms crossed and glaring.

"**What?"** He asked.

"**Oh nothing…"** Caroline started. "**You know me…All shaken up with my crazy nerves… the crazy neurotic Caroline!"**

Stefan shook his head.

"**And now, you're mad at me!" **He replied to her.** "You know what I meant Caroline…Don't tell me that it did not affect you…" **

"**What did not affect me exactly…This morning or five minutes ago?" **She asked him, locking her eyes with his.

He turned his sight back to the route in front of him, no expression on his face, obviously not in the mood to answer her back, and started his car again.

"**We'll be there in five to ten minutes…Then we'll follow**** up Alaric's lead…It's the best we have so far…"** Stefan finally replied to her.

Caroline turned her head to her side window, before closing her eyes. She knew him enough now to know that it was impossible to reach him when he was closing himself off. When Stefan Salvatore decided that it was not the time to talk, it was not! As stubborn as he was….She knew only one other thing about this all situation! She was way more stubborn than him!

It took them almost an hour to find the Old part of the city, a couple of streets which had kept the charming look of the early 19th century. They finally found the first shopping street of the city, with an old church, pharmacy, butcher shop, and a bit farther….

"**Look!"** Caroline said to Stefan while pointing her finger to his left side. "**The hardware store is the oldest one! It says on the store sign that it opened in 1904!"**

Stefan parked his car in front of the store.

"**You think that could be it?" **Caroline asked.

"**We have nothing to lo****se…"** Stefan replied to her, opening his car door, followed by Caroline.

They pushed the glass door entrance of the store, which welcomed them with the sound of its attached bell.

"**Hi****, is somebody here?** Stefan shouted in the empty store.

A middle age woman came from what seemed to be the back of the store, wiping her dirty hands on her apron.

"**Hello folks! How may I help you?"** The lady asked smiling at them.

"**Well…My friend and I, we were wondering if this street was the old section of Richmond City?"** Stefan firstly asked.

"**It this actually….This street is actually considered a historical heritage, it used to be the first and only commercial street at the beginning of the nineteen hundreds. Are you students and historical diggers?"** The lady asked still smiling at both of them**. **

"**Well…Not exactly..."** Stefan started. **"I'm more in a search of an old college friend…And she told me that she had family in the old Richmond City, an aunt I believe so…"** Stefan explained to the lady. **"I'm sorry, I did introduce myself to you properly…I'm Mason Lockwood."** Stefan said shaking hands with the lady.

"**Nice to meet you Mason, I'm Nancy….I know a lot of the old people crowd of this town…Maybe I can help…."** The lady replied to them.

"**Actually, my friend**** was in Mystic Fall a couple of days ago and we did not have the time to catch up with her….but I know that she was passing by Richmond after…So we took a chance to find her here….Her name is Jules Johnson…We shared a apartment in Florida for a long time. She told me that her aunt was the owner of a store in the Old part of the City…I strangely thought that it could be this one….And that it could be you!" **Stefan explained still smiling, locking his eyes with hers to fully notice her reaction, but the lady did not show any nervousness towards him.

"**What's her name**** again?"** The lady asked.

"**Jules…Jules Johnson."** Stefan said for the second time.

"**Jules Johnson…****No, that name doesn't ring a bell…And I'm sorry to say that I'm not the aunt of your friend, neither the owner of this store. But a lot of the old store owners already sold their heritage, so that doesn't mean that your friend's aunt is not still in Richmond."** The lady started smiling at him. **"But, tomorrow the weekly service will be held at the old city church, a couple of blocks away on this street, if you present yourself there; I guess you could probably have a chance to find your friend there, or a relative of hers, usually the old crowd folks in town are there to hear pastor Richard deliver his Sunday speech."**

"**Yes! We probably should go**** there…."** Stefan replied politely to the lady. **"Thank you for your help."** Stefan finished saying while gently pushing Caroline on her back to leave the store.

"**Wait a minute folks!"** The lady called them.

"**If you are still in town tonight, you should come to the Annual Old Richmond**** Dance!" **The lady said.

"**A dance…"** Caroline asked her eyes lighting up at the idea.

"**Yes!**** You should come, it's a real joy!" **The lady started.** "Every year, it brings the old crowd like me with the new hip young people like yourselves together…This year it's a country music theme…Good music, good food, good fun for everyone…It's taking place at the former flower warehouse…You'll find it easily…"** Thelady explained before writing the address for them on a small piece of paper. **"Here you go…It's a bit out of the city, you have to go through a deserted route, near a small forest, but you should find it easily." **She said putting the piece of paper in Stefan's hands.

"**Oh!"** Caroline started smiling at the lady. **"It seems like a lot of fun!"** She replied to the lady while turning her head in Stefan's direction with an implored look in her eyes, putting her hands together as a prayer gesture addressed directly at him.

"**Thank you**** Nancy!"** Stefan replied to the lady nodding his head, while putting the piece of paper in his back jeans pocket. **"But I don't think that we'll be able to make it!"** Nodding his head and taking Caroline by her arms to make her follow his walking pace to leave the hardware store.

"**It has been nice to meet you folks!"** The lady said while watching them leave the store.

Stefan walked to his car, with an upset Caroline following behind him.

"**It's no!"** Stefan said.

"**What?"** She replied pissed at him.

"**The silent**** question that you are asking me in your head…the answer is no!"** Stefan replied to her.

"**I did ****not say one thing to you!"** Caroline replied angry at him.

"**You don't have too! ****I know you too well…"** He said back at her.

She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, her arms crossed on her chest.

"**What now Caroline…****"** He asked her while opening his car door. She did not budge from her standing place. **"Get in the car!"** He ordered her to do before taking his place in the driver's seat. She finally moved and opened her own door.

"**Could we go to the dance? Please Stefan…."** She started after taking a place in the passenger seat. **"It could be a load of fun! We could take time to relax; take a bite…I always loved country music! I so much want to go…I don't remember the last time I danced….Please Stefan?" **

"**Caroline!"** Stefan said with a warning voice and stare addressed to her.

"**What?"** Caroline asked. **"You always have your serious vampire look on your face all the time, exactly like the look you are giving me now! I bet you never take time to just let go of yourself…and have fun for a night!" **

Stefan stroked his eyes with his hand in an effort to calm himself down, before responding to her.

"**It's still no Caroline!"** Stefan gently replied for the thousandth time to her. Causing her to cross he arms in front of her chest like a spoiled child with an angry expression on her face.

"**And now…You're going ****to basically make my life miserable, aren't you**?" Stefan said to her.

"**Well…Considering that because of you I was almost killed for good this morning…You should at least be nice to me…and ****take me to this dance!"** Caroline replied to him with a fair play game in her mind.

"**Oh****! I see…"** Stefan started with a sarcastic smile on his lips pointing a finger at her. **"You're going to use the "Let Stefan feel bad card" to wrap me around your little finger!"**

"**It's true that if you had reacted faster this morning…But, you know me Stefan, I****'m always grateful, and I always forgive you!"** Caroline said to him with a demonic smile and look in her eyes, silently saying to him "I know what I want…And I'll get it!"

"**It's still no!"** Stefan replied smiling before starting the car.

"**Plus…"** She continued. **"Probably the old town folks would be at that dance, and we'll have more chance to meet Jules's aunt…" **Caroline pleaded to him.

"**You never give up, do ****you?"** Stefan said before bursting into laughter.

"**Nope…"** Caroline replied laughing with him.

The store lady was still looking at them and their car leaving the parking spot through the store window when she heard foot steps, and felt somebody standing beside her.

"**You ****were great Nancy…you told them exactly what I told you to."** A feminine voice said to her.

"**Yes, I did!"** The lady replied. **"But, they seem like good people…Are you sure you have to go to such extreme?"** She asked before turning on herself, looking at the younger woman standing near her.

"**Yes, I'm sure Nancy…."** Jules replied to her aunt **"Stefan Salvatore and his little blonde vampire friend have to be eliminated tonight!"**

Several hours later, Stefan was parking his car in front of the old town flour warehouse; he turned his head to look at Caroline.

"**Happy now…I parked ****the farthest from the entrance."** He said to her.

"**So happy…"** She replied to him clapping her hands together. **"Now, I have to change…And you have to put a clean shirt on…"**

"**I have to ****what….put a clean shirt on?"** Stefan repeated with an open mouth while crossing his arms in front of his chest in disbelief. **"What is wrong with what I'm wearing now?"**

She reached for his backpack on the back seat, opening it without asking him permission, before turning the contents upside down.

"**Don't tell me that you did not ****bring a clean shirt with you? You can't present yourself at the dance in a t-shirt!" **Caroline explained to him.

"**Why?"** Stefan started. "**What's wrong with my t-shirt?"** He asked her surprised. **"If I had known I would have brought thousands of suitcases on my two day road trip like you did Caroline Forbes!"** He finished with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"**Oh…Thank God you have one!"** Caroline said ignoring his sarcastic remark, passing the clean shirt in his hands, opening her side door and getting out, closing it before reopening the back door. She slid herself onto the back seat while searching frantically in her bags.

"**What are you searching for?"** Stefan asked looking at her in his inside mirror.

"**Turn a light on**** Stefan please…I can't find a thing, it's too dark…"** Caroline started. **"I'm searching for a dress…I brought the perfect dress with me without knowing it…It's like I can predict the future like Bonnie or something…."**

"**Caroline! Bonnie can't predict the future…She's a witc****h, not a fortune teller!"** Stefan replied to her.

"**Same thing****…"** She responded to him.

Stefan opened a light before enquiring from her:

"**You're not thinking of undressi****ng yourself in the car, are you?"** Stefan asked.

"**Ah…Found it!"** Caroline victoriously said, while smiling at him in the mirror, showing him a white dress and continuing. **"Where do you want me to change? I'll be quick…five minutes to put on my dress; five minutes to put on my makeup…Now turn the light off, and watch for the weirdo's!"** She asked him to do before taking off her jean coat.

Stefan turned his head suddenly to his side window, passing a nervous hand on his face and nodding his head in pure denial. That girl had no way of knowing the kind of hell she was putting him through! No way! If he could forbid himself to take a glimpse at her soon to be naked reflection in the mirror, everything would be fine for him!

"**Ouch!"** She suddenly screamed.

He looked instinctively in his mirror to see if she was ok…Her hands behind her back were trying to open her bra clasp.

"**Are you o.k.?"** He asked her.

"**Yes! It's just my damn bra do****esn't want to cooperate with me!" **Caroline explained to him, while twisting her arms behind her back. **"I don't know why they never think of an easier way for women to open them, what do you think?" **She asked him.

"**Well Caroline, not exactly my area of expertise!"** Stefan replied to her, getting more aroused and nervous by the minute. 

"**How can it not be your area of expertise? You're a man….and you've been with women…At least, two of them that I know off…Plus you knew the corsets back in 1864!" **Caroline said to him. **"Did you enjoy taking so much time to…you know….basically have what you wanted in your hands?"**

If she could simply stop talking, these erotic images of her in a corset would probably disappear from his head! Not able to endure his present torture a minute more, he suddenly turned on himself to face the back seat and look directly at her, raising himself up and elevating one of his knees on his seat in order to reach her.

"**Turn around!"** He ordered her to do.

Caroline looked at him surprised, before obeying him. He gently put both of his hands on her back while trying to slide a few of his fingers under the elastic band to grab it without being able to do so. He then tried to snap opened the clasp. Unfortunately, she was right! It seemed stuck!

"**It's stu****ck Caroline!"** He said to her.

"**I told you it was****!"** Caroline replied to him.

"**Well…Pass it over your head**** then!"** Stefan suggested to her.

"**I ****don't think that I can…."** Caroline replied to him.

"**Why in hell can't you**** Caroline?"** He asked her.

"**Because****, I….I wanted a better cleavage this morning, with my low cut t-shirt…and I hooked it on the tightest clasp, which I never do usually…"** Caroline explained to a bewildered Stefan. **"…That means that my elastic band is now stretching to its maximum, and I can't pass it, because…Well…my breasts are in the way!"**

Stefan closed his eyes, "Count to ten…Count to ten!" He said silently to himself…. he knew another part of his body that was stretching to its maximum right about now!

"**Then…Wear it with you****r damn dress!"** He screamed at her.

"**I can't**** do that either, it's a strapless dress…So I have to change to a strapless bra…and you are obviously mad at me now!"** She replied to him.

"**No…."** Stefan started. "**I'm not mad at you Caroline…I just want us to get going…"**

Stefan in a pure frustrated state of mind opened his glove box, searching frantically in it, he finally find a pair of scissors, and he reached back again at Caroline's elastic bra band before cutting it in two.

"**Here you go!"** He said to her. **"No more problems!"**

Caroline felt a release from the elastic pressure; she put her hands on her bra cups to help them stay in place before turning to face Stefan.

"**You just cut in ****two a one hundred dollar bra!" **She said to him with wide open eyes.

"**Well…Did you have a better idea?"** Stefan replied to her.

"**No…!"** She started. "**Thank you….I guess!"**

"God…" He thought, she looks so beautiful right now…" Her big blue eyes looking at him, her hands in front of her chest, holding her bra like her life was depending on it!

"**You're still mad at me?"** Caroline asked.

"**Oh Caroline…"** He started with a small nervous laugh, reaching with his hand for one of her cheeks, caressing it. **"I could never stay made at you for more than a second!"**

He then removed his hand as quickly as he had put it on her cheek, like he had been burned by it, before turning back on his seat, reaching for his clean shirt, and opening his side door.

"**I'll change outside…"** He said to her. "**I need the fresh air!"**

"**Great Caroline…." **She said out loud to herself while watching him getting rid of his t-shirt, outside, in front of the truck! **"Once again you made him leave!" **

Fifteen minutes later, they were walking side by side towards the entrance of the old flour warehouse, following a crowd of people who were arriving at the dance at the same time.

"**It looks exactly like the "F****ootloose" warehouse!"** She explained to him all excited with a smile on her face.

"**What?"** Stefan asked her.

"**The movie Stefan…."** Caroline started noticing his raised shoulders, the name of the movie not ringing a bell. **"Gosh! You are really from 1864! It's a classic movie, with a guy who comes to live with his mother in a town that the pastor forbids teenagers to dance!" **Caroline explained to him.

"**Sorry!" **Stefan replied to her with a smile.

"**What am I going to do with you?" **Caroline asked him.

"**Well…I'm sure you'll find a way to educate me!"** Stefan sarcastically responded to her while holding the entrance door for Caroline, she looked at him with a big smile on her face, passing before him, he smiled back at her.

"**Well…Hi folks…I'm George!" **Amiddle age man greeted them.** "Welcome to our Annual Old Richmond Dance, this year it's our cowboy theme, every Cowboy, my son, needs his cowboy's hat and every cowgirl girlfriend too!" **The man said to him with a fake Texan accent.

"**Oh…Stefan..." **Caroline said while jumping around with joy. **"We need one! Please buy two…One for each of us!" **

"**What the lady wants…The lady gets!" **Theman said to him with a wink of an eye.

"**Give me two!"** Stefan said smiling back at him.

"**Which color son?"** The man asked.

"**Oh**** let me pick the colors!" **Caroline started all excited.** "I know…The white for me and the black for him" **She said smiling to the men.** "You'll look handsome!"** Caroline said to Stefan while putting the cowboy hat on his head.

Stefan paid the man and turned to look at Caroline while smiling to her.

"**Well…Stefan Salvatore, don't you look dashing!"** Caroline said to him while putting her own hat on her head. **"How do I look?"** Caroline asked him while turning around on herself making the ruffles of her dress swirl in the air.

Stefan put both of his hands on his waist, took the front edge of his cowboy hat with his right hand.

"**Ma'm…"** He started with a Texan accent while nodding his head to her. "**It would be my pleasure if I could escort you to our table…and Ma'm you look pretty tonight!"** Stefan finished his speech with his right thumb in his jeans loop, and a last cowboy hat salute to his lady, making her burst into laughter.

"**I do?"** Caroline asked him very surprised by his present admission.

"**Yes!****" **Stefan said nodding his head at her.** "The dress is looking great on you…but even without the dress, you're still beautiful!" **

"**Are you still mad about the bra incident?" **Caroline asked him while putting her hand on his arm.

"**Mad, no Caroline…Pissed would be more like it!"** Stefan replied sarcastically to her.

"**No, you're not!"** She said laughing while giving him a nudge on his left side, making him burst into laughter with her, before adding… **"Thank you Stefan!"**

"**For what…"** Stefan asked her. "….**for cutting your one hundred dollar bra in two?" **He continued still laughing.

"**No!"** She replied laughing with him, but being serious a second later. **"….For being so patient with me, usually guys are not like that, they don't stick around very long, because of my silliness!" **

"**They're foo****ls…Your cute silliness is what makes you unique Caroline!" **Stefan replied to her, showing her with one of his hand a near empty picnic table, before taking a sitting place with her.

Caroline smiled at him; he always had the touch to make her feel great about herself.

"**Hello folks! Welcome****!"** A long blond haired, big breasted curvy woman said to them while making big bubbles with her chewing gum in her mouth. **"My name is Daisy-Bri I'm one of the waitress at this annual event tonight! It's a real pleasure to have you with us folks, are you both from around here?" **

Stefan and Caroline looked at each other with a big smile on their face, amused by the caricature look of the woman in front of them 

"**Well…Not exactly…" **Stefan answered back.** "We're from Mystic Falls, couple of hours of drive from here." **

"**Don't know the place." **Daisy-Bri answered back, before continuing. **"…Well, You have chosen a good time to visit the city, It's going to be a great night folks!" **

"**And you… are you from here?"** Stefan enquired, already knowing the answer.

"**I'm originally from Texas actually…It's my second year in Richmond…I'm probably the only real country Texan girl here!"** She said smiling at both of them with a wink of an eye. **"What would it be folks, hamburger with fries, hot-dog with fries or chilly…Easy menu, Easy choice!"**

"**Finally…" **Caroline said smiling atStefan, while clapping her hands together.** "I've been dreaming of that hamburger all day!" **Caroline continued to the waitress.

"**Hamburger it will be then….****"** Daisy-Bri said smiling to Caroline. **"…And for you gorgeous?"**

"**Same!"** Stefan replied to her.

Daisy-Bri left their sitting side to take care of their orders. Caroline took her jean coat off, showing to Stefan her bare skin, without noticing that he was checking her out. She was focusing on her surroundings, a live western band at the far right corner of the room was playing a high tempo beat country music, and several couples were already following them on the dance floor.

"**You want to dance?"** Stefan asked her, not able to be so far from her a minute more, that girl was like a magnet to him!

Caroline suddenly turned to look at Stefan surprised by his present request.

"**You're serious?"** Caroline asked him. **"You really** **want to dance with me?"**

"**I don't see any other woman sitting with me at the table …and it's not like I've never danced with you before Caroline"** Stefan replied to her.

"**I know but****…"** Caroline started. **"…most of the time, you were obligated to do so…" **

"**Nobody can force me to do anything!"** Stefan replied smiling at her while standing up, and showing her his open hand. **"And, you're wearing too beautiful a dress to not dance tonight, plus, with a real cowboy if I may add!" **Stefan finished with a wink of an eye and a sarcastic smile.

She stood up, putting her hand in Stefan's, while returning a smile at him. She could swear that she was hearing a non stop heart beat in her chest, even if that was not possible.

She followed him to the dance floor, he turned to face her, smiling, and put his hand on her waist.

"**See…You're dancing ****to country music Stefan Salvatore!"** Caroline said smiling at him.

"**Ye****p…Only you Caroline Forbes would be able to make me come to a country dance!"** Stefan replied smiling at her. **"And… I like it…it's not that bad!"**

"**I love it too!"** Caroline said to him smiling and laughing at the same time. **"And look at you…you're pretty good at this, and you have a smile on your face! Alert the media Stefan Salvatore is smiling!"**

"**And you're making fun of me o****n top of it!" **Stefan said laughing with her.** "I'm warning you though…Don't make me do the Achy Breaky dance! Or I will kill you for real this time!"** Stefan replied with a laugh at her.

"**How can you know the Achy Breaky dance and not know Footloose? It's beyond me?"** Caroline asked him.

"**I'm special**** that way sometimes…"** Stefan replied still smiling at her.

The music changed to a slower tempo, Stefan suddenly brought her closer to him, raising his hand on her back to touch her bare skin, caressing her with his fingers in a circular motion, creating shivers all over her body.

"**It's nice…"** Caroline whispered to him while locking her eyes with his.

"**Yes…It is nice!"** Stefan replied lost in her eyes. **"I was wondering…Do guys tell you sometimes that you have beautiful eyes Caroline Forbes!"**

"**Well…****you just did!" **She replied to him while smiling and blushing at the same time.** "And do some girls mention to you that when you're smiling, you have the most beautiful smile Stefan Salvatore!" **Caroline replied smiling at him.

"**There is that blond****e girl who's always telling me that I'm too serious…"** Stefan said with a false serious look on his face.

"**M****mm…That's so harsh!"** Caroline replied. **"You should never talk to that girl again!" **

"**Ye****p…That seems a good idea!"** Stefan replied, before whispering near her left ear. **"…Plus, she's a real pain in this ass!"**

"**Hey…Not fair…"** Caroline said falsely outraged at him.

They heard somebody whistle non stop behind them, making them turn around to see what this was all about.

"**Folks…I put your order on the table!"** Daisy-Bri screamed waving at them.

"**Thanks!"** Stefan screamed back at her, gently pushing Caroline out of his arms.

"**Thanks for the dance!"** Caroline said to him, following his steps back to the picnic table.

"**Any time**** Caroline!"** Stefan simply replied to her.

They sat, enjoyed their meals, laughing with each other, like a real couple would do on a real date thought Caroline, exchanging with other people sitting near them at the table, dancing with each other a couple of times, making Caroline wait impatiently for the next dance to be in his arms again. She had completely forgot about their mission, about Mystic Falls, about Tyler…She was too happy to be alone with him tonight! The room was now packed with people…Some dancing, some eating…But all having a real good time like them! This was the best evening of her life, and she could not imagine sharing it with anybody else! Caroline took a glimpse at Stefan who was exchanging with a man sitting near him…She suddenly remembered the first time she saw him enter the school, the first time she laid eyes on him, the first time she knew that she had the biggest crush on him, all these memories creating the most wonderful fuzzy feeling inside of her, like a predicament of something that she could feel in her soul, but not fully understand yet…. Her dreamy thoughts were interrupted by Daisy-Bri who was coming back to their table.

"**You mind if I sit with you**** folks for five minutes?"** She asked.

"**No! Of course not…Come!"** Stefan said to her, with a wink of an eye to Caroline.

"**It's my break time…****and I desperately need a cigarette…"** She explained before offering them her cigarette pack.

"**No! Thanks …We don't smoke!" **Caroline replied to her.

"**Wise choice…."** The waitress replied to them, before lighting up her cigarette. **"You are having fun?" **She asked smiling at them.

"**Yes…It's nice…"** Stefan replied smiling at her. **"…Though…We were here for a reason…we are trying to find somebody…one of our friends has an aunt in town…and we were hoping to find her here." **

"**You know your ****friend's aunt name?" **Daisy-Bri asked them.

"**Well…We know her family name."** Stefan replied to her. **"Johnson…" **

"**I think I can**** help you…" **Daisy-Bri said to them before getting up, walking towards George, the man who welcomed them upon their arrival. She exchanged a few words with him, the man nodded his head to her, before turning his back, taking a few steps towards a near table, and giving Daisy-Bri a bunch of paper sheets, then she came back to their table with the papers in her hands.

"**I don't know if this can help you..."** She started, taking back her sitting position near Caroline. **"That's the list of the residents who were invited here tonight with their respective address."**

"**Oh! You're an angel Daisy-Bri!" **Caroline said smiling at her."

"**Thank you!"** Stefan said also smiling at her while taking the list from her hands.

Stefan looked at the alphabetical list, going through it rapidly to come across the letter "J".

"**O.K. Folks….Back to work…See you later…"** Daisy-Bri said before getting up and waving at them.

"**Bye!"** Caroline said to her, before continuing. **"You see something?" **

Stefan raised his eyes and nodded his head while looking at her.

"**Ye****p…"** Stefan said. **"We've been played for fouls Caroline!"**

"**What you mean?" **Caroline replied.

Stefan showed her the list, pointing his finger at one name.

"**Nancy Johnson, hardware store…I don't**** understand…"** Caroline started, before opening her mouth in disbelief. **"Oh my God…The lady at the hardware store is Jules's aunt?"**

"**Precisely…"** Stefan answered back to her.

"**But why…"** Caroline asked. **"…They want us to be here? Why a public place?"**

"**Makes no sense…" **Stefan started.** "Except if they want us to be here as a diversion to skip town again…Damn it!" **Stefan said while throwing his hat on the table.

"**I'm sorry Stefan…"** Caroline said to him. **"What should we do?"**

"**Nothing more we can do tonight Caroline...Stay here, see if her aunt shows up…but I doubt it…and go back to the store first thing tomorrow…" **Stefan explained to her.

Caroline nodded her head in approval.

They stayed there all evening, but Caroline could see that Stefan was more upset than he was letting her know. It was a bit after midnight that the majority of the people left the event, and Jules's Aunt, like expected, never showed her face at the dance.

They were still sitting at their table, watching the musicians from the country band passing by them to leave the place.

"**Good night folks!"** One of them said to them.

"**Good night!"** Stefan and Caroline replied to them.

"**We should go now Caroline…"** Stefan said to her before standing up from the table.

"**So…Did you, out of town folks, enjoy**** the night?" **George who had walked toward their table asked them.

"**Very much…"** Caroline replied smiling at him.

"**Thank you for showing us the list!"** Stefan said to him while giving back to him the paper sheets.

"**Did you find her?"** The man asked them.

"**She did not show up."** Stefan replied to him.

"**Sorry to hear…"** The man said.

"**Did Daisy-Bri leave**** already?"** Caroline asked. "**We wanted to thank her…"**

"**I have**** not seen her for a while…So I think she probably left already…When I see her in town I will tell her you appreciation!"** George replied to them.

"**Thank you!"** Caroline replied to the man.

"**Eh…Folks…I forgot to ask my team to put away boxes in a back room****, and they left already…Is it too much troubles to ask you to give me a hand for ten minutes…"** George asked them.

"**No….It will be our pleasure!"** Stefan replied to him.

George showed them a couple of boxes near the bar, the three of them picked them up, before entering a back warehouse room.

George entered the first one, dropped the box on the floor, then he turned and showed them to put theirs in top of his, leaving a clear path for them to enter the small room, before getting out of the room himself.

"**That's a steal door?"** Stefan asked passing the door arch and noticing.

"**Yes it is…"** The man nervously answered back to him. **"Back in the days…These doors existed in the warehouse."**

Stefan and Caroline dropped their boxes on the floor.

"**Here you go George!" **Caroline said straightening herself while turning around and losing her smile at the sight of George who was closing the door on them.

"**I'm sorry folks!"** George said while slowly closing the steal door on them.

Stefan projected himself with his vampire speed to push the door, but it was too late.

"**Damn it!"** Stefan screamed throwing his hat on the floor.

"**Oh my God…"** Caroline said with a hand on her mouth. **"He locked us in this room!"**

George nervously walked back to the main event room, to find Jules and her men waiting for him, he took a step forward to her standing position.

"**Thank you George!"** Jules said to the man while putting in his hands an envelope filled with money.

"**Jules…They are good people…****I don't want to be mixed in all of this!"** The man replied to her.

"**They're vampires! They are not good people George! We had a deal…You did your part, and I'm paying you good money to keep your mouth shut**** now!"** Jules angrily replied to the man. **"Now leave!"**

The man did not wait a minute more before taking his vest on the bar counter and leaving the old warehouse.

Jules turned to look at the associate armed men who were accompanying her.

"**Wait two hours to make sure that th****e town folks are back in town then set fire to this place…I want to make sure that they burn in hell! And just in case….puncture his truck tires!"** She then turned around and left herself.

They had been closed up in that small room for more than one hour already, Caroline her back leaning on a wall, and Stefan nervously walking like an animal from one side of the room to the other.

"**Damn it!"** Stefan screamed while punching one of the walls. **"We're stuck in here, probably for the whole night, If not forever! And there is no way out! No window…And it's impossible to go through that steal door!"**

"**You're mad!"** Caroline said to him. "**Don't be mad…It's my fault…It's me who asked you to come to this stupid dance…." **

"**I did not see that one coming! Damn Jules…Not in me to kill for the thrill of killing…Well…I was like that…But I'm not anymore…"** Stefan started while nervously pacing around.

Caroline raised a surprised eyebrow at this recent admission.

"…**But I really want to kill that woman!" **Stefan said suddenly noticing that Caroline was shaking like a leaf. "**It's not your fault Caroline!"** Stefan continued to her. **"One way or another we would be stuck in the same situation because of her!" **

Caroline started to cry and turned her back. He noticed that she was more upset, and approached her.

"**Don't cry Caroline! Please don't cry…We'll be o.k.!"** He turned her body to face him, taking her in his arms**. "Shh….You can't cry!" **

"**It's always my fault!"** Caroline was babbling to him between her cry spasms, putting her arms around his waist. **"If I did not push you to come…" **

Stefan kissed the top of her hair, caressing her curls with his hand at the same time. She raised her head to look at him in the eyes. He locked his eyes with hers, sliding a lose strand of her hair behind her ear before bending his head to approach his lips to hers, his eyes lost in hers.

"**Please…Stefan…****Please…" **Caroline implored him.

Stefan stopped, trying to know by her expression what she was asking him to do…Stop or not?

"**I can't stop Caroline…"** He whispered to her, bending his head more, before his lips touched her upper lip in a mix of kissing it and sliding his tongue sensually on its length. She moaned his name, putting both of her arms around his neck; he entered his tongue profoundly in her mouth in a playful erotic dance with hers, kissing her with a ravaging passion, while removing her hat and jean coat, letting it slide on her arms and drop slowly on the floor, pushing her body gently to reach the wall behind her back.

His mouth suddenly left hers, his hand grabbing all of her hair in an improvised ponytail, pulling it away from her face, giving him a clear path to put his lips on the side of her neck, alternating between sliding his tongue, kissing, and gently biting her skin.

"**Oh Caroline…"** Stefan whispered. **"…Fuck, I want you so much…"**

He suddenly closed his eyes, realizing that he needed to be the better man here, and not take advantage of the present situation and her like this. He closed both of his fists in pure anger, and pushed her out of his reach, leaving Caroline completely helpless and speechless, her body leaning against the wall.

"**I can't do this to you again!"** He screamed, before pacing back and forth in the small room in anger.

"**What?"** She screamed at him. **"Stefan Salvatore…If you do this to me one more time….!"**

"**Caroline…"** Stefan warned her. **"I'm trying to save you from myself…I'm trying to not force myself on you!"**

"**Not forcing yourself on me?"** Caroline repeated in disbelief. **"But…Stefan, I want this…I want this so much…."**

"**Please Caroline****…"** Stefan started. "**Listen to me…You don't have to do this, o.k.?"**

"**I don't have to do this you say…but….****"** Caroline screamed pissed at him. **"I want to do this!"**

Suddenly in pure rage, she lifted the skirt of her dress, leaving Stefan speechless, but he couldn't help but trail her every move. She dropped her panties on the floor two seconds later.

"**What are you doing?"** Stefan said to her. **"Don't do this Caroline!"**

She walked toward his standing position, took his hand in hers before lifting her skirt again, and bringing his hand in direct contact with her wet folds.

"**Now…"** Caroline started locking her eyes with his. **"Is this proof enough of how much I want you…Of how much I need to feel you inside of me…Of how stupid I was this morning to close my bra so tight for you to notice my cleavage…But if you don't want me…Please don't play these games with me…I've been played so often in the past!" **

Stefan raised an eyebrow at her admission.

"**Play with you? Caroline, I would never do that…Oh Caroline! God! Don't you know how much I notice every damn thing about you…"**Stefan started while sliding his fingers slowly away from her wet folds. **"I want you so much…since yesterday, the only thing that I have on my mind is you, and…" **He stopped before caressing her cheek. **"…being with you this way…But we can't Caroline… This is wrong, there is too much at stake here, and you know it!"**

Caroline did not listen to him, putting her hands on his shirt, opening the buttons one by one and sliding her hands under it.

"**And you're not listening to me!"** Stefan said to her in pure desperation.

She opened his shirt and gently put her lips on his chest, sliding her lips from his chest to his neck.

"**Caroline…"** Stefan whispered before closing his eyes. **"Don't do this!"**

"**Then stop me!" **Caroline whispered back at him before raising her skirt again, taking his hand between her thighs. **"You want to touch me don't you?" **

"**You a****re playing with fire Caroline!"** Stefan replied to her, with a half pissed, half aroused look on his face, beforeangrily pushing her with his vampire speed on the wall, and sliding his body against hers.

"**If you are trying to scare me Stefan Salvatore…****It's not working!"** She replied, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"**It's not?****"** Stefan replied to her. **"And if I do this..."** He continued before putting his hand between her tights again, slowly rising it to her feminine center, sliding it on her soaking wet folds, before entering two fingers into her tight wet walls.

"**Oh…Mm…"** She moaned, closing her eyes, and biting her lips, to fully feel the sensation of his fingers inside of her, while leaning her back on the wall and grabbing his muscular arms to help her keep her standing position. **"…So good Stefan….Oh please don't stop!" **It did not take much more for Stefan to increase his in and out movement inside of her.

"**God…"** He whispered his head leaning on her neck. **"You're so tight and so damn wet for me Caroline!"**

Caroline couldn't answer him back, she was too far gone already…She grabbed his hair to bring his head in a closer contact with her neck, feeling his lips kissing her tender skin. His movements inside of her were so rapid, intense and precise that it was all she could think about at the present moment

He detached himself away from their embrace, sliding his fingers out of her walls.

"**No don't…****"** She pleaded whispering to him.

"**It's ok!**** I'm not pushing you away…"** Stefan replied to her, caressing her right cheek before giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. He removed his shirt, letting it slide to the floor, putting his hands on his leather belt to open it, before hearing Caroline moan in disapproval, surprised, he raised his head to look at her.

"**You don't want ****me too?"** He asked her.

She nodded her head in negation.

"**I don'****t want you too….!"** She replied to him. **"…Because…. I want to do it myself!"**

"**Then …Come here!" **Stefan replied smiling at her. 

Caroline took one step towards him, putting her shaking hands on his leather belt before opening it, and raising her eyes to look at him.

"**You're sha****king Caroline, why are so you nervous?"** Stefan asked her, his hand caressing her hair**. "Is it because of yesterday? Is it because you think I could hurt you?"**

"**No!"** Caroline replied to him. **"No Stefan, I'm always nervous when I'm standing near you…It's always been that way…" **

Stefan took both of her shaking hands in his, before kissing both of them.

"**Relax…"** He whispered to her. **"I can't wait a minute more…"** He continued more to himself than Caroline. **"I want you so much…" **Stefan murmured pushing her back on the wall, sliding the zipper of his jeans, pushing down his boxers, finally releasing his hard straight cock out of his restraining clothes.

He took her hand and put it in direct contact with his manhood.

"**Work me Caroline…****I want to feel your hand on me!"** He whispered to her, his eyes closed, both of his palms resting each side of her head on the wall.

She encircled his hard cock in her hand, sliding it in a strong rapid up and down movement, before rolling her thumb on its head

"**Oh fuck Caroline…****You're so good at this!" **Stefan said while opening his eyes and looking at her in the eyes, crashing his mouth on hers in a passionate kiss. He reached for the back of her dress, sliding her zipper down before letting her dress fall on the floor at her feet.

He raised her body up the wall; she tied her legs instinctively around his waist. He grabbed her bottom firmly with both of his hands, before entering his entire hard length into her wet walls with one good push; she grabbed his shoulders, moaning his name repeatedly, her eyes closed, and her head turning from side to side.

"**God…"** Stefan whispered in her ear while increasing his speed in her. **"…It feels so good to be in you Caroline." **Stefan said caressing her hair, sliding his hand down her neck, her shoulders, cupping her breast firmly. He stroked her nipple with his thumb in a circular movement, before replacing his finger with his mouth, sucking the entire nipple into his mouth, before flicking it with the tip of his tongue.

"**Mmm...Steeefaaan…"** Caroline moaned in a whisper feeling her first wall contraction coming at her.

"**Yes…****I know…Come for me Caroline…I'll Come with you…" **Stefan whispered back to her before coming with a last deep thrust in her, feeling her tight satin walls contracting several times on him.

A minute later, he pulled out of her, letting her gently put her feet on the floor again, before releasing her of his embrace, pushing himself away from her, not looking at her once in the eyes, he bent to reach his shirt and her dress on the floor, passing it to her, before turning his back to her to dress himself. Not a hug, not a word, not a look at her, nothing! She looked at him in disbelief with her dress pressed in front of her naked body. "That's your reward Caroline Forbes, for letting him have you…and then thrown to the side!" She retained herself of crying, putting her dress up instead. She suddenly turned her head to look at the door.

"**Stefan!"** Caroline screamed at him. **"Look…There is smoke coming from under the door!"**

Stefan approached the door rapidly, seeing the smoke coming from under it, putting one of his hands on the walls, feeling the growing heat on them…and realizing quickly that the warehouse was in fire!

"**It's Jules!"** Caroline nervously said to him. **"She did this! We're going to die Stefan!"**

"**Caroline!"** Stefan said to her while taking her face in his hands. "**Look at me! We're going to get out of here…You have to believe me, ok?"**

She nodded her head.

The door suddenly opened, Daisy-Bri standing in front of them with a peace of clothe on her mouth to help her breathe.

"**You guys! You have to get out of here…"** Daisy-Bri said to them while coughing intensively because of the intense smoke inhalation.

"**Oh! Thank God…****"** Caroline said looking at Stefan. "…**It's Daisy-Bri!"**

Stefan took Caroline's hand firmly in his, before taking her out of the room.

"**How**** did you know we were here?" **Stefan enquired.

"**I was c****leaning the place, nobody knew that I was still here and I saw George closing the door on you two…I hide myself in the back of the warehouse, A few men were there with guns…And a lady was with them…I was afraid…Then I don't remember…I guess they saw me and one of them must have knock me out unconscious, if I take into consideration the enormous bump I have on my head" **She explained to them.

"**We all have to go now! It's burning hell in here!" **Stefan screamed at both of them.** "You have to follow every damn step I make o.k.!" **Caroline and Daisy-Bri nodded their heads at him.

The fire flames were emerging from everywhere in the warehouse, Stefan was putting one foot in front of the other, not knowing in advance if that step would be his last one…The wood floor burning so intensively that he could not see his foot in front of him.

"**We have to take steps towards the bar; it's the only way out from this point…"** Stefan screamed at them.

A loud noise was suddenly heard by them, coming from the top of their heads, they all looked above to see a burning wood beam falling from the ceiling.

Stefan pushed Caroline out the way with his vampire speed, without having enough time to save Daisy-Bri., the burning beam falling on her head, knocking her down and unconscious in a second, her body in flames.

"**No!"** Caroline screamed from the top of her lungs, tears coming out of her eyes, trying to run to her side, being held in place by Stefan with a firm grip on her arm. **"We have to save her Stefan!"**

Stefan took Caroline in his arms.

"**It's too late….We can't do anything for her anymore Caroline!"** Stefan said while raising her head with his hands to make her look at him. **"We have to get out of here!"**

"**I'm scare****d…"** Caroline screamed at him tears coming out of her eyes.

"**I know you are sweetie…****You have to believe in me, ok?" **Stefan said to her**. "Don't let go of my hand!" **

They took unbalanced steps on the burning floor, Stefan always positioning himself to reach the safer path. They finally reached the bar that was ten foot in distance from the entrance, when another loud explosion sound was heard by them, causing Caroline to turn around and let go of Stefan's hand for a quick second. Everything happened so fast at that point, Caroline was thrown against the bar wall, while Stefan fell on the floor near the door entrance. It took a couple of seconds for him to get back to his sense, before standing up.

"**Caroline!"** He screamed from the top of his lungs without any answer coming from her. **"Caroline! Please answer me…"** He screamed again.

"**I'm here!"** He heard her respond to him.

She raised herself on her feet, looking right at him through the flames that were separating them.

"**Go without me!"** Caroline screamed at him tears running fluently from her eyes. **"Go, save yourself Stefan!"**

"**No freaking way Caroline, I'm not leaving without you….Look at me**!" Stefan screamed back at her.** "Stand on the bar counter…and then you have to jump through the flames." **

"**I Can't…" **Caroline replied screaming at him.** "..I'm too scared!"**

"**Caroline! Sweetie…You can! You can do this…Focus on me…OK…Look at me…I'll catch you!" **Stefan promised her.

"**You promise!" **Caroline said.

"**Yes!"** Stefan replied to her. **"I will…I swear to you…I will!" **

Caroline stood on the bar counter, flames surrounding her; she bent on her knees before projecting her body with her vampire speed through the flames in front of her.

She landed on Stefan who automatically reached for her, and brought her into his arms.

"**I got you…I got you!"** Stefan said caressing her hair.

"**I was so scared…"** Caroline replied to him, her head on his shoulder.

"**I know sweetie…****.But we are not out of here yet!"** Stefan said, pushing her gently out of his arms.

He took a step towards the glass entrance door, it was closed on them.

"**Of course…"** Stefan said out loud, before passing a nervous hand on his hair.

"**I****t's a glass door; we'll be able to pass through it!" **He continued looking at Caroline, before continuing**. "You can't let go of my hand this time, when I will pass through it, it will create oxygen in the room, which could cause an explosion." **

"**I won't!"** Caroline replied to him while nodding her head. 

"**OK then…" **Stefan said, sliding his right hand on the back of her neck to bring her in his reach, before leaning forward to kiss her forehead while taking her hand in his.

"**Here we go!"** Stefan said.

Stefan projected himself with his vampire speed through the glass window with Caroline at his side, being thrown a second later on the ground by an explosion inside the warehouse.

A second later, he turned his head to look if Caroline was at his side. He was relieved to see her at a near meter of him, lying on the ground unconscious; he raised himself on his forearms, sliding his own body on the ground to reach for her.

"**Caroline!"** He whispered, reaching to turn her body on the ground, before taking her in his arms. She opened her eyes.

"**Stefan!"** She said while touching her forehead that was bleeding from a small glass cut.

"**It'****s o.k., it's just a small cut!"** He explained to her, before standing up, helping her stand, holding her by the waist.

They turned around to look at the warehouse in flames.

"**Daisy-Bri…."** Caroline started with a sad expression on her face.

"**I know…"** Stefan said to her, one of his arms around her shoulders, the other around her waist, his head resting on her head**. "It's sad…"**

They started to walk towards the truck, the only car left in the parking lot, except for another one which was probably Daisy-Bri's.

"**Damn it!"** Stefan screamed while giving angry kicks with his feet on one of his flat tires.

"**What?"** Caroline asked him.

"**This Jules is starting to get on my**** freaking nerves! Look at the tires, she had to make sure that if for whatever reasons we would be able to escape, we could not go far…." **He explained to her both of his hands on his waist.

"**Stefan…" **Caroline started.** "Please…" **She whispered to ask him to stop.

"**I'm sorry Caroline!"** Stefan started before reaching to take her in his arms again. **"We'll sleep in the car tonight…"**

Stefan opened her passenger car door, before raising her body in his arms to slide it on her seat; he then walked to his own door and took place on his seat, before turning to look at her.

"**You****'re alright?"** He asked her, while putting a hand on her hair and caressing them.

"**Yes!"** Caroline replied to him.

"**Do you think that help will come because of the fire…" **Caroline asked him after.

"**I doubt it…"** Stefan said to her. **"This route is isolated, far from the town…Everybody's gone back home…It's an abandoned warehouse that was only re-opened for the dance…It will take days before they notice and come back…"**

Caroline looked at him before nodding her head in approval. Stefan took her in his arms; she rested her head on his shoulders.

"**You have to rest Caroline…You have to rest…"** He whispered to her, one of his arms wrapped around her, while the other was caressing her hair. He almost lost her twice in one day, he suddenly thought.

They were both watching the warehouse burn in front of them through the windshield.

In the morning, Stefan got out of the car, took a few steps while looking at the sunrise in front of him, before answering his cell that was ringing in his jeans pocket.

"**Stefan****?" **Elena said.

"**Yes Elena…"** Stefan replied to her while stroking his eyes with his hand in disbelief that he had completely forgot about her.

"**How are you? How's Caroline….Did you find Tyler?"** Elena enquired to him.

"**We're o.k.! We attended a****n annual dance in town to find information on Jules aunt; Alaric had informed me that she had relative in Richmond, but unfortunately we encountered a big problem along the way…And there is already someone who died in this fucking mess that Jules brought up on everyone!" **Stefan explained to her.

"**What? Are you both safe? We're you able to find Jules and Tyler?" **Sheasked.

"**Yes, we are ****fine now…and no we did not find Jules or Tyler, she found us…long story...Damon is still with you, isn't he?" **He enquired, already knowing the answer of that question, but more in need of filing the conversation blanks between them.

"**Eh…Yes….He is…are you coming back soon?" **Elena said to him.

"**No….I doubt it****…I have to go now Elena"** Stefan replied to her.

"**You seem ****distant …"** Elena said to him.

"**I have a lot on my mind Elena…****But, I'm just happy that you're o.k., if I know something about my brother, it's that Damon would never let anything happen to you! You'll be safe with him!" **He said to her.

"**Yes…****I know…"** Elena simply replied to him, unable to pronounce another word before saying. **"..When you'll get back, I need…We…We need to talk Stefan…"**

"**I know Elena…I'm everything but stupi****d!"** Stefan replied to her.

Elena swept away tears coming out of her eyes. He knew about her and Damon! He knew…The how did not matter! She simply felt that he knew…and that he was hurt, distant and silently angry about it! She had been his girlfriend long enough to know his reactions by now.

"**I love you Stefan…I will always love you…Whatever happens you'll always be in my heart, you know that, don't you?…It happened….I don't know how…It just happened…I don't want to hurt you…but….but, I have feelings for him…and…" **Elena said almost incoherently to him, her tears fluently running on her cheeks. She turned around a second to see if Damon was back in the hotel bedroom, but the bedroom door was still closed.

Stefan passed a nervous hand in his hair, before closing his eyes, dropping his hand with his cell phone in it, to take a second to calm himself down before bringing it against his ear again.

"**Yep…Thing****s happen…" **Stefan simply replied with a distant voice to her.

"**Forgive me****… please Stefan forgive me…You will always have a special place in my heart…."** Elena started unable to explain herself to him, she simply finished by:

"**I love you Stefan!"**

"…**.I have to leave you now Elena!"** Stefan replied to her before closing his cell, and throwing it with anger on the ground in front of a speechless Caroline who just got out of the car.

Caroline felt his anger, his sadness, his loneliness… she felt everything about his present deepest feelings…She felt also that her heart would be broken in thousands of pieces very soon by him…She knew that instinctively, as a woman knows always in advance these kind of things. But at the same time, she knew also that she had to be there for him…She bent forward to pick up the cell phone on the ground before putting a hand on Stefan's forearm to make him turn to face her, taking him a second later in her arms.

_**Next **__**chapter: "Heat waves at the river." **___

_**Big thank you to Leanne, and thank you to my readers for reading me & please **__**do comment**__**...There is not many of you who are shipping this couple! And I need to know that you're still alive and kicking! **___


	4. Chapter 4

**AN UNEXPECTED LOVE AFFAIR** – Fan Fic Season 2 TV-Vampire Diaries

Written by Véronique, Montreal, Qc, CANADA

Member: Vampdelenea

**Writer's note****: **Poor Caroline!Being in the company of Stefan Salvatore is simply neither a walk in the park nor in the forest! Against her better judgment, she decide to give herself a second time to him, but then again, when passion finds you, there is no way of resisting it! Especially, when passion is named Stefan Salvatore! There is something so "natural" about these two in my writing …that I simply loved! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I surely did while writing it.

**Short preface explanation****: **This present fan fiction is a crossover from my Delena FF. I'm inserting a preface of a meeting scene between Klaus & Elijah (that was written in my other story) to put you in perspective of future events that will come in this present Fan Fiction story.

**SHORT PREFACE – Klaus & Elijah**

Richmond City! That's where Klaus was hiding.

Elijah had received an anonymous phone call several hours ago, and was instructed to take a plane to Richmond City, with the adding information that his brother wanted to see him.

Elijah arrived in the late evening, a limousine dropping him in front of an old nineteen century manor, he was welcomed at the front door by what he felted could only be one of Klaus's warlocks. He presented himself as Maddox, asking politely Elijah to follow him. They took a walk path through several corridors, before Maddox finally pushed a double French door, asking Elijah with a hand gesture to enter inside the room. The said room was lighted only by candles; a song was playing, coming from a CD player stereo placed on a console table.

"**Ah Elijah…." **Elijah heard a voice calling him, before finally seeing Klaus sitting in an arms chair.** "Wait it's starting…I love Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody…Don't you…It reminds me so much of myself…" **Klaus said before starting to sing. _**"I'm just a poor boy; I need no sympathy, because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low, any way the wind blows don't really matter to me…to me…"**_

Klaus stood suddenly on his feet.

"**Swear to you brother I listen to this song at least ten times a day."** He said to Elijah, before directing his walk to a near bar, turning and showing an empty glass to him. **"You want a drink Elijah?"**

"**No."** Elijah simply replied to him.

"**So…how many centuries now since we last sow each other…"** Klaus firstly asked while pouring alcohol in his glass, and adding. **"Mm…I don't recall exactly…But it's been a very long while brother….Did you miss me?" **Klaus asked him with a sarcastic smile on his face.

Elijah looked at his brother with a staring serious glare without answering him back.

"**Oh now…Don't be shy!"** Klaus said before bursting into laughter.

"**What did you do with Katerina?"** Elijah finally asked.

"**Oh you already know that I took her out of the tomb? Of course you do…"** Klaus said while smiling sarcastically to him before adding. **"You were always the romantic one Elijah…That is why you're so weak and so dispensable…If only you were not an original…"** Klaus add it while putting on his face a sadistic expression**. "…You must have known that I was the only person beside you who would be able to free her out of the tomb…But free is such a big word for her present situation!"** He finished bursting into loud laughter a second time.

"**What are you planning to do to her?"** Elijah asked once again.

"**But brother, simply have fun with her…making her suffer for centuries to come…like she made me suffer for the last centuries!"** Klaus replied to him, before continuing singing_**. "Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Figaro Magnifico, I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me…"**_Before talking again."**So sad don't you think that nobody loves me!"**

"**What are your plans for Elena?" **Elijah then asked.

"**Ah yes! The beautiful Elena…." **Klaus started.** "Well…we have eternity in front of us my dear Elijah…Why would I rush into having too much fun with two girls at the same time….But because you're here, I will let you in on one of my many secrets…I will make Elena suffer also, but in a far future! Now my priority is with Katerina, in a couple of years it will come to Elena. I will come back to take care of her and put my master plan into full action!" **He explained to Elijah with a devil look in his eyes. **"But…because I have a big non existent heart …I wanted to give her a preview tonight of what will be in store for her in the future…a sweet first taste of my plan ….a real surprise gift to enjoy!" **

"**And what was that, if I may ask?"** Elijah said to him.

"**But you may ask brother…You may ask….But before, do you know that her stupid boyfriend …what's his name? Stefan…and her friend….what is it? I have such a bad memory with age….oh yes! Caroline…are dead! Not even by my hands…by Jules's….so funny in fact, they find dead at a warehouse…An unfortunate fire accident…just after a country annual dance….in this town…Can you imagine?" **Klaus added before bursting another time into laughter.** "I hate that Jules though…She's taking all my fun away from me, but she gave me the idea of my own little fire blaze!" **Klaus said with a big smile on his face and a wink of an eye, taking a sip of alcohol from his glass.

Elijah blenched hard at the announcement of Stefan's dead. He obviously had to verify this given information, not being too eager to believe his brother right now, by the obvious lack of sanity that he was showing at this present time.

"**Anyway…back to my gift to Elena….Let's say that the flames of Satan entered her house…and that Damon's car went BOOM!" **Klaus said while smiling intensively. **"A real show…But unfortunately, I was not able to see it, that's making me very sad!"**

"**It doesn't make any sense Klaus, aren't you forgetting that you don't want her dead!"** Elijah said to him.

Klaus started to sing once again: "_**Mama mia, Mama Mia, Mama Mia…"**_ before stopping and asking him. **"Of course I don't want her dead…I knew that her lover would free her away from the fire! So romantic, don't you think? But, do not tell me that you have a sweet think for Elena too?" **Klaus nodded his head in disbelief, whilewaiting for Elijah's answer, which never came, he then added. **"You're not very talkative today, aren't you Elijah? Oh stop being so tense!…You are sincerely worrying me….I'm just interested in eliminating the other vampire brother for now…It shouldn't be long for me to succeed…But, I want to do it in a fun way. They apparently left on the run…I'll find them in a matter of second….But, I want to give them time to exchanged their farewells…and then….I'll make my most devil move to date!"**

"**If you hurt her I will go against you Klaus…Just be warned!"** Elijah said to his brother while locking his eyes with his, thinking at the same time that he needed to found Elena and Damon to warn them, this before taking care of hiding her in a safe place, unfortunately, there was nothing more he could do at this present moment for Katerina.

"**Is it a threat brother?"** Klaus angrily asked him while approaching him, bending his head at a near inch of Elijah's.

"**No Klaus…It's a promise!"** Elijah replied to him.

"**I see that you are still the traitor that you used to be brother!"** Klaus started with a mad expression on his face, adding while singing _**"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eyes….**_ _**So you think you can love me and leave me to die…" **_Before pushing Elijah away from him, passing a nervous hand on his face and hair, and taking back his sitting position on his arms chair.

"**It was nice to see you again Elijah…You can leave me now!" **Klaus simply said to him.

Elijah looked at his brother one last time, directing his walk toward the door exit, hearing his brother singing the last lyrics of the Bohemian Rhapsody song: _**"Nothing really matters, anyone can see, nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me…." **_Before leaving Klaus by closing the door behind him

**Chapter 4**

"**HEAT WAVES AT THE RIVER****"**

"**My feet are killing me!"** Caroline said out loud, really more to herself than Stefan! She did not hear a word coming out of his mouth since more than an hour already!

Stefan stopped his walking track in front of her, closed his eyes, put both of his hands on each side of his waist and tried to relax his mind by counting to ten! Was it the hundred times that she was saying that to him in ten minutes?

"**Caroline! …****.We only started walking ten minutes ago, and you have fed before leaving the warehouse's parking…"** Stefan started. **"…As a vampire, after feeding, you should not really feel that you are tired, not now…not yet…almost not ever!" **

"**Well…It must be my human side that is taking control of my vampire side then….And…no, it's not been ten minutes, in your world maybe Stefan…In mine it's been one hour of walk!" **Caroline replied to him. **"And… I also must be remembering that when I was human, I hated walking on uneven forest ground!" **

"**Or ****it could be that if you haven't brought two of your three big bags with you and carried them on your shoulders, you would certainly feel so much lighter about this all situation, especially when I specifically told you to only take the essential!"** Stefan replied while turning to look at her, raising one of his eyebrows and shrugging his shoulders in pure disbelief of her nonsense behavior. **"Not like you'll need your hair dryer, your curl iron, and your high heels shoes in here Caroline!" **Stefan said to her with a mad expression on his face.

"**This is my essentials! I want to be prepared for any eventuality! "** Caroline said before walking beside his standing position with an angry look in her face while continuing to walk in front of him.

"**For what…."** Stefan asked. "…**An invitation for dinner at Yogi Bear's house?"**

"**Well…That would be a problem wouldn't it?****"** Caroline started mad as hell at Stefan's sarcastic behavior toward her, while turning to look at him, hands on each side of her waist. "…**With you probably feeding blood of the said bear!"**

"**Really Caroline…" **Stefan replied pissed at her.** "…That's your response to me?"**

"**Well…Yes! I guess it is!" **She replied still mad at him. **"Deal with it!"** She then screamed at him while continuing her walk.

Since early this morning, and especially after Elena's phone call, everything with his behavior had changed! He simply ordered her to change clothes, to take a few of her things out of the car, before taking his backpack and explaining to her that they needed to hide for a short time as a make belief of their own deaths, and start walking toward the forest that was separating them from here to Richmond City. Since then, he was distant, cold and impatient with everything! She tried to make him shared his thoughts, but it was obviously a battle that she would not win with Stefan Salvatore! In top of his cold silent treatment, it was clear to her that the intimate moment they shared before the fire had completely been forgotten by him!

Caroline was walking in front of Stefan now….No! She wouldn't try to make conversation with him anymore! He had been a real jerk to her…And from now on she would stick to walking without even saying a damn word to him! She suddenly heard several tree branches cracking around them; she stopped walking, turned to look at Stefan with wide worried open eyes.

"**What is that?"** Caroline asked him with a scare tone in her voice, before dropping her bags on the ground at her feet.

Stefan took a few steps toward Caroline standing position; put one of his hands on her left forearm, before bending his head near hers, and whispering in her left ear.

"**I think ****that…."** He started while looking around with a false worried look on his face. **"…it must be Yogi Bear bringing the invitation for tonight's dinner!" **He added before bursting into laughter.

Caroline turned her head to look at him with an anger glare in her eyes, before bending to reach her bags on the ground and yelling at him:

"**Go to hell Stefan Salvatore**!"

Stefan put a hand on his mouth to try to hide his present amusement, before following her walking steps again.

"**OK…ok….I'm sorry…You are obviously mad ****at me Caroline!"** Stefan started apologizing to her, while watching her keeping a rapid walking pace in front of him and not acknowledging him or his conversation to her. **"I wanted to stop the tense unspoken feeling between us….Caroline, please could you listen to me for a second?"** He pleated for her to turn around and look at him.

"**What?"** She asked still pissed at him while turning to look at him in the eyes and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"**I****'m a jerk!"** Stefan started. **"…I did not take into consideration that you probably had one of the worst night of your life yesterday night…And…"** He continued explaining to her.

"**Go on…"** Caroline continued while getting her coat jeans off her back.

"…**I need it to put my anger on someone…And I did it on you! And I'm sorry Caroline, you don't deserve this." **Stefan explained to her. **"You are the last person that I would want to hurt, I swear to you! But I had so much anger inside of me since yesterday night that I need it to get this out of my system!"**

Caroline locked her eyes with his, before nodding her head. Oh! He was good at apologizing, that was a sure thing! And she hated the tears that were starting to fill her eyes.

"**It's just that I want you to open up to me Stefan!"** Caroline started explaining to him. **"You….You just shut down after Elena's call….And I wanted to be there for you…I'm your friend you know, and I just want to help you…"** Caroline tried to explain to him.

Stefan turned his staring look away from Caroline's teary blue eyes, while passing a nervous hand on his hair. He would not take Caroline as the rebound girl, only for him to feel better! He wouldn't! It was enough that he needed all the strength left inside him to stop his primary uncontrollable anger to come out! And he perfectly knew that her presence in this all deal was the reason of his own control over it! Plus, he was feeling so ashamed of what happened between them in the warehouse locked room before the fire. Their sexual encounter should have never happened! He was putting both of them in an awkward position, while putting their friendship at risk, and if this was not enough for him to feel entirely responsible and ashamed about it, in top of it, he could not stop thinking about it, because he was still extremely sexually attracted to her.!

"**I'm ok Caroline…"** Stefan started while avoiding her stare look. "**You don't need to worry about me….But thank you!"** He continued, taking few steps to reach her standing position. **"You want to take a break?"** He asked while caressing one of her cheek with his hand.

Caroline froze at the moment his hand touched her cheek, she took a few steps backward to put a distance between them, more as a protection mechanism than a disgust of him! She did not know how to be with Stefan anymore! From a minute to the other, she would be in his arms, before being pushed at arms length away from him.

"**I'm sorry!"** Stefan started, bothered more that he would admit to himself by her present disgust of his hand touch. **"Obviously, you're still mad…And disgust by me…And you have all the reasons in the world to feel that way Caroline."**

"**No! I'm not disgust by you Stefan! I'm just…I don't know…feeling lost right now!" **Caroline replied to him, before taking a few steps forward to reach him again, putting her hand on his forearm. **"I'm sorry too!" **Caroline added.

Everything regarding Caroline was so complex and unexplainable to him….every time she was locking her puppy blue eyes with his, he founded himself completely lost in them, and had the strange feeling of founding his real home…Which for him was not making any sense! His home is Elena! It always had been that way! But not anymore he just realized…Unfortunately for him, Elena was now his past. Without even thinking about the promise that he just made to himself to leave Caroline alone and away from him, he reached to take Caroline's left hand in his, before pulling her in his arms, putting his chin in top of her head, while caressing her hair. Caroline did not react at first, too surprised by his sudden changed behavior, but also and more then aware of all the demons he was battling inside of him. She finally dropped her head on his right shoulder, before putting her arms around his chest.

"**If you feel uncomfortable with me hugging you, just tell me…"** Stefan asked her.

"**No…"** Caroline started. "**I need this as much as you do! But…"** She continued before stopping.

"**But…."** Stefan asked her.

"**I want to help you so much…."** Caroline added. **"But, I'm not able too…and you've been at my side, helping me every step along the way since my turning…and I basically did nothing for you in return!" **She finished explaining to him.

"**Caroline…"** Stefan started while raising her head in his two hands. **"You're helping me just by being on my side, ok?"** he explained to her. **"I need you in my life right now!"**

Stefan locked his eyes with hers, before bending his head to put his lips on her forehead, kissing it gently, while leaving Goosebumps all over Caroline body.

"**We have to continue walking, ok?"** He then suggested while smiling at her and caressing her hair with his hands.

She nodded her head in approval before seeing him reached for one of her bag near her standing position.

"**What are you doing?"** She asked him.

"**Helping you carrying your bags…"** Stefan started. **"..I don't want anything to happen to your hair dryer, curl iron, or high heels...We could have an important diner tonight?"** He added with a wink of an eye.

Caroline smiled at him before simply saying:

"**Thanks!" **

"**You're welcome Caroline!" **Stefan answered, while returning a smile at her.

They walked another hour, with a blazing sun on their head, before a strong south wind picked up the trees branches and dark clouds took over the previous blue sky.

"**God …****Is it me…or is it way too hot for a spring day?"** Caroline asked, before stopping her walk track and dropping once again her bag on the ground at her feet.

Stefan was now walking in front of her with his hoodie sweater tied around his waist, his backpack still on his right shoulder, while carrying Caroline's other bag on his left.

"**Yap…It'****s hot…you're right…it must be around 85, 86 Fahrenheit I guess…Not normal for this time of the year…"** He replied to her before stopping his walk, turning his sight and smiling at her. **"I fear we'll have rain or a thunderstorm soon…"** He continued while looking at the cloudy grey sky above their heads, with a sarcastic smile on his face, knowing perfectly well that this news and the fact that they'll be very soon under the pouring rain would not suit well with Caroline!

"**What ****do you mean rain or thunderstorm?"** Caroline asked him.

Stefan looked at her with a smirk smile on his face.

"**Well….****rain is ****water condensed from atmospheric vapour and which will be falling in waterfall on our heads in about…"** Stefan started answering sarcastically to her, before raising his head to look at the sky once again and hearing the first thunder. **"…five minutes!"** he finished still smiling at her.

The severe waterfall of rain started exactly ten minutes after Stefan prediction, he was now looking at Caroline who was walking on the forest trail in front of him. Every walking step was putting more mud all over her jeans, it was so slippery that she was losing her balance at almost every step she was making; water was dripping endlessly from her wet hair, her t-shirt and under bra were soaking wet.

"**I hate you right about now!"** Caroline screamed at him while turning his sight to look at him.

"**Well…it's not like I'm God and ask for a thunderstorm to fall on our head Caroline!"** Stefan answered her back, while trying his damn best to not burst into laughter at the soaking sight of her. She was covered with mud; her mascara was running on her cheeks, she looked like a wet cat with her tangled hair, her white canvas shoes were now showing a brown color.

"**Maybe not…"** Caroline started while pointing a finger at him with her right hand. **"But it's like you wished for it!"**

Caroline still pissed at him turned around too quickly, took a wrong walking step, before loosing her balance completely and falling her front body, head and face first, on a mud mound.

"**Caroline****, are you ok?"** Stefan screamed, before reaching for her, leaning his chest forward, while trying to have a firm grip at both of her arms to raise her up from the ground. He was able to lift her up, but she lost her balance one again, and her face fell one more time in the mud mound!

"Don't laugh Stefan Salvatore…Don't laugh!" Stefan was repeating to himself in silence.

With a second try, by using his vampire strength, he was able to put her back on her feet. She turned and looked at him. It didn't take much more for him to burst into loud laughter within seconds, not able to control himself a second more, one hand on his chest to stop the stomach gramps that his constant laughter was creating! Her face was covered with mud….You could only see three round holes in this improvised brown and disgusting mask…One for the mouth, and two for the eyes.

"**Mmmmmmmmmm….."** Caroline started moaning with a loud crying sound.

"**No…No…No…No! Don't cry…"** Stefan started, while trying his best to stop laughing. **"I'm sorry Caroline …Look I'm taking my favorite hoodie sweater to clean your face."** He explained to her, while taking off the sweater around his waist to clean her face with it. **"See…You will be clean in no time!" **He was so thankful at the pouring rain that was sliding none stop on her face; it was easier for him to get rid of the mud that way!

"**I look awful!"** Caroline screamed with tears coming out of her eyes.

"**No…Don't say that****… you look cute!"** Stefan answered without being able to stop laughing.

"**Why are you laughing then?"** Caroline asked him.

"**Well…I'm not really…"** Stefan started. **"…And isn't mud that people use in Spa to make the skin beautiful?" **

"**Yes…" **Caroline replied to him

At least, he was thinking on his feet, and she had stopped crying!

"**Here you go sweetie, you are all clean!"** Stefan said to her.

"**You ruined your hoodie sweater because of me…"** Caroline said to him.

"**Don't worry about it..."** Stefan said while trying is damn best to not burst into laughter again. "**I'll wash it…And it's not like I don't have many of them!"**

It finally stopped raining after almost an hour. The sun and blue sky came back within second after the last drops of water. Their walking brought them near a river, and a small cabin that seemed abandoned.

"**Can we enter**** Stefan?"** Caroline asked while looking at him, hopeful of finally being able to clean herself.

"**Technically no**** Caroline…"** Stefan started. "…**If this cabin is own by someone…It would be impossible for a vampire to enter without being invited by the owner…"** He explained to Caroline before continuing. **"But, it looks abandoned….And I think it's maybe a relay for hunters…If this is the case, there is a chance that we could enter, because it's not really owned by anybody" **Stefan said while reaching the porch, walking toward the front entrance door, while trying to turn the door handle. He felted the handle turning, then he was able to push the door wild open without any problem, he then turned his sight on Caroline to smile at her, before passing one of his feet under the door arch, and taking his first steps inside. Caroline did not hear from him for a minute, and got worried.

"**Stefan?"** She asked screaming.

"**Come**** inside!"** He said while passing his head outside the door with a big smile addressed to her.

"**Oh thank God!"** Caroline said before following him inside. Finally she would be able to clean herself, before being able to change into dry clothes.

It was certainly not a five stars hotel accommodation for sure! The smell in the Cabin only room was awful! Several bottles of alcohol had been left open on a small wooden table with only two sitting chairs near what seemed to be a fireplace with dry woods rope beside it, which could give them the opportunity to make a fire and dry their wet clothes later. The room was in an almost darkness, the dirty windows preventing the day light to enter, the wooden floor was in poor condition with several holes in it, the only other furniture in the room was a small camp bed with a dusty floral bedspread on top, and to finished this rustic decor, you could see at the left side corner of the room an old small antique brass kitchen sink.

"**There's no bathroom?"** Caroline asked surprised.

"**Nope….It's the only room in the Cabin!"** Stefan explained to her. **"I guess we'll have to go "Au natural" Caroline!" **He replied sarcastically to her with the French expression.

Caroline dropped her soaking wet bag at her feet, left her soiled mud shoes at the entrance, before directing her barefoot feet in a rapid pace toward the kitchen sink, opening its faucets while creating a trembling noise in the piping, before putting both of her hands under it, while closing her eyes in pure relief of anticipation of feeling the cold water on her face, and being able to wash correctly herself with it.

"**I wouldn't do that if I was you…."** Stefan said to her before seeing mud water coming out of the sink. **"Caroline don't …." **He screamed at her.

She backed away from the sink at a near second of making another big mistake.

"**Are you kidding me?"** She said more to her than Stefan, looking at the disgusting mud water that was coming out of the sink, before closing the faucets.

Stefan was standing beside her a hand on his mouth to hide his laughter.

"**You'll wash your face in the river!"** He suggested to her, before informing her that he needed to leave for a while, to make sure that they were in a safe place.

Caroline took this opportunity to open each window to let air circulate in the room, then she picked up the dusty bedspread, brought it on the front porch, before shaking it outside to remove the dust. They would probably stay the all night in the Cabin. At least it would be less dirty! Caroline looked at her watch, three o'clock! Stefan had already left fifteen minutes ago; he had mentioned that he would be back in about an hour; he wanted to discover the cabin area, and see if it would be safe for them to spend the night in here. It was still day light, and the river in front of the cabin was calling her name like crazy! She needed to wash the mud off her skin…And why not? He wouldn't be back right away…That would give her plenty of time to wash herself, and make her presentable….And no! It's not because she wanted to look clean and pretty in front of Stefan Salvatore…She did not give a damn about him anymore! She bended to reach one of her bag, found her toiletries bag, took clean underwear, a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, before directing her walk toward the river. She left her personal belonging on a large flat rock near the water; before looking around and saying out loud:

"**Hello bunnies, Bambies and bears!"** She started sarcastically. **"Please close your eyes now! I'm about to take a bath naked in the river to clean myself!" **

She then started to drop her soiled clothes one by one at her feet. She entered her right foot in the river. The water in early spring was still cold, but the intensity of the sun on this very warm day was creating a real enjoying mix between the two. In a way, being a vampire had a few advantages, like turning off any cold or warm feelings inside of you. Caroline entered her naked body in the water, before taking a few crawl movements in it. Oh this was so good! She thought while enjoying the time she had to herself, She bended her head backward to fully wash the mud out of hair, before splashing her face.

It only took fifteen minutes for Stefan with his vampire speed to search the cabin's close area. He had been also very lucky and was able to feed on a wildlife animal, but he knew that they would have to go back hunting later in the night to feed Caroline. It was like a second nature for him now to simply care that way for her! Unfortunately, the blood that he had brought with him in his truck from Mystic Fall had expired and could not be used without a proper coldest in the ice box. Now, and till their way back to Mystic Fall they could only count of hunting the forest for blood. He entered the small cabin and noticed that Caroline was not in it, he got out of the cabin in light speed, his vampire senses in alert of a sudden danger, when he suddenly heard Caroline laughter coming from the river.

He directed his walk toward the trail that would bring him near the water, arriving a few minutes later on site, to only freeze his movements before hiding himself behind a tree to lurk at Caroline's naked body in the river.

Her eyes were completely closed, one of her hands was playing in an erotic way with her left breast, while caressing her standing hard nipple with her fingers, and sliding her other hand on her belly to reach her intimate center.

"Oh my God Caroline…What are you doing to me!" Stefan murmured to himself, feeling his manhood suddenly stretching hard under his jeans, while passing a hand on his face to stroke his eyes, to try to calm himself. He should leave! He should leave her alone! What was he doing lurking around in her private moment? Obviously she wanted to wash the mud off herself, she needed to be left alone for a while…Obviously, he should have left minutes ago…and obviously, he shouldn't be undressing himself of his t-shirt like he was doing right now with no wile power to restrain himself! But wile power was not one of his strongest qualities when it came to Caroline!

Caroline felted so good at this present moment…The sun on her shoulders and breasts, the water coolness hitting her waist with the slow pace waves of the river… She suddenly felted the need to feel even better, to feel like a woman should feel by pleasuring all of her senses while having a perfect connection with the living nature around her. She knew she was not human anymore, but she still could feel like one if she wanted! She was still caressing her breasts with her left hand, while her right hand was now under the water, slowly reaching her pubic blond hair trail, before sliding it on her folds, gently stroking her rose bun with her fingers. Despite of the promise she had made secretly to completely forget about Stefan, it did not took long for her to relive with vivid erotic images in her head last night sexual encounter that she experienced with him. She was refusing to put another term on what they shared together…She was refusing to look inside of her to really know what she was feeling toward him…And must of all, she was simply refusing to be hurt by him….But, at this moment, she was not able to stop the erotic vivid dream of him that she was having while pleasuring herself. In her dream, he would enter completely naked in the river, reaching her standing position, before slowly sliding his hands on her waist while bringing her body in full contact with his muscular chest

She suddenly heard a branch crack behind her; she turned around with her arms covering her chest. Only to found Stefan bare chest and feet, with both of his hands in his front jeans pocket while staring at her with an intense fire glare in his eyes, like a hunter would do to his prey.

"**You scare****d me!"** Caroline said to him, while dipping her chest under the water.

"**I'm sorry…"** Stefan said to her in an extremely calm voice. "**I didn't mean to…"**

When Stefan Salvatore was this calm you could be certain that a storm would follow! That is one thing that Caroline was now sure about him!

"**I thought you were gone for an hour…and…"** Caroline started. **"I took the opportunity to wash myself in the river…" **

"How stupid can you be Caroline Forbes" She thought…Like he doesn't have eyes to see what she was doing! "God…" She hoped that he did not see her caressed herself!"

"**Can I join you?"** He asked. **"I feel pretty dirty myself!"**

"**I…Well…don't…"** Caroline mumbled incoherently while looking at him getting rid of his jeans in front of her eyes, dropping his boxer a second later, she suddenly turned her back at his sight while blushing. **"Maybe I should leave you and just get out of the water myself…"** She heard him swim a second later toward her standing position in the water.

"**Or you could stay and enjoy this moment with me!"** Stefan said at a near inch distance of her. She suddenly turned and looked at him in the eyes. "Damn! Why was he so gorgeous?" She thought. The sun was reflecting on his muscular chest and arms, his hair were now completely wet, his eyes were darker and sexier. She had to stop this nonsense day dream of him now!

"**Why are you always nervous when I'm around you that way Caroline?" **He asked her.

"**I'm not…" **She obviously lied to him.** "I just want to let you have your privacy…That's all…" **

"**Meaning I did not let you have yours…" **Stefan said while raising one of his eyebrows and spraying his chest with water, in the most erotic way. Devil man he was!

"**No…Well…Since how long were you standing there**** anyway?"** Caroline asked him.

He did not answer her; he just stopped his spraying movements and locked his eyes with hers. She got nervous and said:

"**I'll get out of the water and let you have your privacy!"** She then moved away from him in slow crawl to get out of the river, before being grabbed by the waist by two firm hands.

"**Stefan?"** She asked while feeling his hands encircling her waist to brought her in a closer contact whit his naked body. **"Let me go…. Please Stefan!"**

"**You don't want me to let you go Caroline!" **He murmured to her while adding:

"**Do you have any idea how much you're getting under my skin Caroline**** Forbes… How beautiful you were in the water while you were caressing yourself…how much I want you right now?" **He whispered to her, before cupping tenderly her round and firm right breast with his right hand, sliding his other hand under the water, while slowly caressing her belly, putting her in pure agony and need of a more expert caress from him, at the exact place where a fire was burning intensively. She was leaning her body on his chest now, felling his erected hard cock on her bottom! She suddenly opened her eyes…She had to stop this before it would happen for a second time! She had been hurt too much after he rejected her the fist time!

"**Stefan!"** She screamed. **"What are you doing?" **

"**Shh…" **He whispered in her left ear while bending his head further down to reach her neck most sensitive spot, before putting his lips, while kissing it tenderly.

"**We can't do this Stefan!"** Caroline said to him.

"**We're doing it Caroline!"** He replied to her, with his left hand caressing her Venus hair trail just at a near inch of where she wanted and needed his fingers to be, striking at the same time her right breast nipple with his thumb, while still kissing her neck in a mix of biting gently her tender skin and sliding the top of his tongue in a circle movement, before kissing it.

"**You don't want to do this!"** Caroline plaited to him, without being able to keep her eyes open, her head now resting on his left shoulder.

"**Oh believe me I want this as much as you do…You wouldn't be tempting me completely naked in this river if it was not the case." **He whispered to her.

"**I was not tempting you…"** Caroline started to explain to him. "**I was only washing myself…And you were supposed to be gone for an hour." **

"**It took less time that I was expected…" **Stefan answered her before finally sliding his fingers on her private folds, parting with a gentle touch her private lips, before entering two fingers profoundly in her wet walls, while starting his intense in and out movement, releasing the intense tension that he was feeling in her body. Gosh! He though…Even with the water drying effect, she was extremely wet for him.

"**Stefan…"** She said in a shallow murmur to him.

"**Caroline…"** He replied to her**. "…Were you dreaming about me earlier…Were you thinking that it was me who was caressing you…tell me sweetie?" **He then asked her, his other hand sliding from her breast to reach her swelling clit, striking it with precision, while still working his fingers inside of her wet walls. She automatically put her hands on his forearms, encircling them forcefully with her nails scratching his skin.

'**Mmm….It's so good!"** She whispered biting her lips without even noticing it, the mix of his fingers on her privates with the cold water was an erotic mix that she never thought she would experience one day.

"**Answer me…"** He whispered again.

"**Yes…"** She answered in a shallow whisper to him. "**Yes…I was thinking of you!"**

He simply smiled…He was simply happy to hear that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, sliding his fingers out of her walls, he then turned her body to face him, raising it a second later by putting his hands under her bottom to keep her in a elevated and steady position, she automatically crossed her legs around his waist while putting her arms around his neck with her hands grabbing his hair, feeling his straight long hard cock in the entrance of her walls.

"**Enter ****in me!"** Caroline screamed at him.

"**Shh…I'll go slow …I don't want to hurt you!"** Stefan told her, before approaching his lips in a near inch of hers, passing the tip of his tongue on its entire lengths to part her lips open, before sliding his tongue entirely in her mouth, and then just then he delicately entered his manhood in her walls, when he felted that her wetness were allowing him to go further he pushed his entire length in her. **"Are you comfortable?"** He then asked her.

"**Mm…."** She whispered while raising her pelvic private parts in a rapid up and down movements to increase the rhythm of his erotic dance.

"**Slow down sweetie…"** Stefan said to her with a big smile on his face. **"We have all the time in the world…" **He continued.** "You're so beautiful Caroline!"** He then whispered in one of her ear.

"**I'm worry that we'll get stuck!"** She managed to murmur while slowing down her movement.

Stefan suddenly raised his head to look at her in the eyes.

"**You're worry that we'll get stuck?"** Stefan repeated to her while trying to hide his amusement.

"…**Because of the water!"** She explained to him, continuing. **"God it's so good!"**

"**Well…" **He replied. **"I learn a thing or two in my one hundred and forty five years of vampire life on this earth…And if ever…I know how to on-stuck us!" **He continued while trying to hide his laughter.

"**You're laughing at me**** because you find me stupid!"** Caroline said to him. **"Oh yes…Just there!" **She murmured while biting her lips and closing her eyes, feeling his slow thrusting hitting a sensible spot inside of her.

"**Never…"** He whispered back to her. **"I'm laughing because you are so adorable…and sexy…and beautiful…and you always put a smile on my face!"** He honestly explained to her while slowly walking his way out of the water with her still elevated in his arms to reach the river bank.

"**What are you doing?"** Caroline asked him.

"**I'm getting out of the water before having you excessively worrying about getting stuck…and not relaxing for a minute!" **Stefan explained to her while smiling to her.

Caroline blushed and smiled at the same time. He knew her too well!

He got out of the river with her in his arms, sliding his cock out of her walls, while putting her back on her feet and taking her left hand in his to lead her in front of the big flat rock where she had previously laid her clean clothes. He took a sitting position on them, before bringing her naked body in front of him by putting both of his hands on each side of her waist, he then bended his head and started to kiss her belly, she automatically grabbed his hair with her two hands while closing her eyes. He caressed her waist before sliding his lips and hands upward, he then cupped both of her breasts with his hands before striking with the tip of his tongue her hard left nipple, while firmly grabbing her other breast with his other hand.

"**Stefan…"** She whispered. "…**I want to give you pleasure too!"** Surprised by her request, he stopped his caresses to let her take charge while she was lowering her body to kneel in front of him. She looked at him in the eyes before grabbing in a firm grip his straight hard cock in her small right hand, while encircling it tightly, and pumping it rapidly in a up and down movement on his entire length.

"**Oh Caroline****...!"** Stefan whispered to her before putting his hands on her head, while grabbing her hair. She then entered his manhood head in her small mouth while licking the top of it with the tip of her tongue, before sliding his entire length as profound as she could in her mouth.

"**Caroline…Fuck! It's so good!"** He continued whispering to her. She worked him a couple of minutes more, before getting back on her feet, passing her right leg on the other side of his knees. He took his hard straight cock in his right hand before directing it at the entrance of her wet walls; she then lowered her pelvis to enter his entire length inside of her, which he did in a strong rapid push. He put back his hands on each side of her waist to control his thrusting. She put both of her hands on his shoulders while curbing her lower back, allowing him to go deeper inside of her. At the moment he felted that she was at the near pick of reaching orgasm, he crashed his mouth on hers, before entering his tongue in her mouth and tangling it with hers. He wanted to possess every inch of Caroline! He needed to know that she was entirely his, while thrusting in her one last time before feeling her intense and numerous walls contractions on his cock, and reaching himself his own sexual pick at the same time by crashing in her.

Her head was resting on his shoulder now…She was afraid of looking at him in the eyes…She was afraid of being rejected once again…She didn't know what to do? How to react? What it meant to him this time? But one thing was sure for her; she needed to protect her heart! Not the heart that she lost when she became a vampire, but the one that was feeling more than friendship for Stefan!

It's him who pushed her gently out of his arms, before sliding himself out of her. She reached to pick up her clothes before silently dressing herself. He looked at her present distant behavior surprised, but he took the decision to follow her path and put back his clothes on his back also. She then decided to go back to the Cabin. She took her first steps back by walking beside his standing position, before being hold in her track by a firm hand grip on her right arm.

"**Caroline?"** Stefan started. **"What is it? Talk to me…"**

"**Nothing…"** She started. **"It was a nice moment between us…Now it's back to reality Stefan…Let go of my arm!"**

Stefan let go of her arm against his better judgment, but he didn't want her to be scare of him again. He needed to sort things out in his mind before taking advantage of her another time.

It's Caroline who firstly noticed the woman and the man who was standing at a ten foot distance of them.

"**Stefan!"** Caroline warned him while putting one of her hands on his left arm while nodding her head in direction of the strangers.

He noticed that a man and a woman were standing in front of them, looking at him and Caroline with an empty closed expression on their faces.

"**Hi!"** Stefan said politely to them. **"...How are you?"**

The two strangers did not answer back to him.

"**Is the Cabin yours?"** Stefan asked again. **"…Our car broke down couple of hours of walk from here…and we were hit by the thunderstorm… so we decided to stop here for a while."**

Stefan and Caroline did not hear any answer coming back from them.

"**Caroline go pick up your things**** in the cabin, we're leaving!"** Stefan said in a calm warning voice. **"I'm right behind you!"** He added.

Before Caroline could pass beside Stefan to direct her walk toward the cabin they were both hit by an aneurysm, holding their heads with their hands, feeling the sharp pain increasing with every passing second, before both fainting on the ground.

"**Go****od job Gretta! Klaus will be proud!" **Maddox said to the witch.

"**He will be most of all surprised to see that Stefan Salvatore and his friend are not dead but alive!" **She replied to him, before adding to a group of men who were hiding behind them and were just showing their presences. **"…Bring them to Klaus!" **

_**Next **__**chapter: "Dinner invitation at the Devil house" **_

_**Thank you to my readers for reading me & please BE NICE AND DO COMMENT.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN UNEXPECTED LOVE AFFAIR** – Fan Fic Season 2 TV-Vampire Diaries

Written by Véronique, Montreal, Qc, CANADA

Member: Vampdelenea

**Writer's note****: **Enjoy this dinner! I know I did…Though I did enjoy it more from afar…I prefer red wine! (lol). I listened to Mozart – Piano concerto Number 21 – Andante while writing this chapter. You can listen to it on "youtube" while reading this first part chapter 5. Have a great time!

**SHORT PREFACE – End of last chapter**

"**Hi!"** Stefan said politely to them. **"...How are you?"**

The two strangers did not answer back to him.

"**Is the Cabin yours?"** Stefan asked again. **"…Our car broke down couple of hours of walk from here…and we were hit by the thunderstorm… so we decided to stop here for a while."**

Stefan and Caroline did not hear any answer back coming from them.

"**Caroline go pick up your things**** in the Cabin, we're leaving!"** Stefan said in a calm warning voice. **"I'm right behind you!"** He added.

Before Caroline could pass beside Stefan to direct her walk toward the cabin they were both hit by an aneurysm, holding their heads with their hands, feeling the sharp pain increasing with every passing second, before both fainting on the ground.

"**Go****od job Gretta! Klaus will be proud!" **Maddox said to the witch.

"**He will be most of all surprised to see that Stefan Salvatore and his friend are not dead but alive!" **She replied to him, before adding to a group of men who were hiding behind them and were just showing their presences. **"…Bring them to Klaus!" **

**DINNER INVITATION AT THE DEVIL HOUSE**** – PART 1 - **

Stefan suddenly opened his eyes, all his vampire senses in alert, while elevating his upper body with the help of both his forearms, rubbing both of his eyelids with his right hand, the strong darkness of the room prevented him from recognizing the place. The only thing he was sure of is that he was lying on the floor.

But where was he actually? What happened to him? Slow flashes images were coming back to him in his mind: the river, him and Caroline, both standing in front of a couple of strangers, when he suddenly felt unconscious and lying on the ground with Caroline at his side.

Caroline! Where was she? He though while rising on his feet in a straight standing position, only to notice that he was all alone! He finally understood where he was…looking around while passing a hand on his face to erase the vision of horror in front of his eyes… He was standing his feet on a floor of a closed dungeon! And if that was not enough….He was standing there almost naked…wearing only his boxer!

A fire torch on the corridor stone wall in front of his cell was the only light in this darkest place. He approached the bars of his cell; put both of his hands to try to open them with all his vampire strength, but it was a lost cause! He then turned around one last time to take a good look around his prison cell, and finally notice that the only furniture in the room was an old chair! He took a few steps to reach it, seeing that clothes had been placed on it for him to dress himself. But not any regular clothes…no…old clothes! And not any regular old clothes either! The exact clothes that he would have wear when he was a young man back in 1864! What in hell was happening in here, thought Stefan? And where was Caroline?

Caroline touched her forehead with her right hand, opened her eyes, and lift it her upper body in a sitting position in a matter of seconds! Where was she? Apparently at the present moment lying comfortably on a canopy bed, in what seems to be a bedroom with the last century decor! Red was the primary color…starting with the bedspread, and the silk curtains that were covering the canopy bed. She took a glimpse at her body and noticed that she was only wearing her underwear. She stood up out of the bed, while looking around, and suddenly called his name:

"**Stefan?" **

But without being answered, where was she? What happened to Stefan? The last thing she remembered was falling unconscious on the ground, with Stefan at her side, after their strange encounter with the couple, near the river.

She looked around in search of her own clothes, only to find placed on a red arms chair, a long red velvet dress straight out from the last century, or even the century before! What in hell was going on here, though Caroline? And where was Stefan?

Klaus was pouring a shot of whisky in an empty glass, standing in front of a buffet in the dining room. The table was set for a Queen and a King! Best china dishes, silk tablecloth and napkins, glasses lined with gold.

"**Ah Gretta!"** Klaus exclaimed her name noticing the arrival of the witch in the room. He was wearing the perfect replicate of a fourteen hundred inspired green velvet costume. **"How are my guests?" **

"**They woke up…" **Gretta explained to him while walking toward his standing position**. "…The younger Salvatore's brother is in one of the dungeon cell…and the girl is in the west wing bedroom."**

"**Excellent!" **Klaus said while drinking his glass. **"Now we shouldn't make our guests wait for dinner Gretta…bring firstly the girl and then Salvatore!" **He added with a demoniac sarcastic smile on his face.

Gretta nodded her head in approval before leaving the dining room.

Stefan was now fully dressed with the said borrowed clothes, pacing back and forth in his cell, while waiting …When he suddenly heard a low female voice from what seemed to be coming from a near annex cell.

"**If you think that you'll get out of here alive, you're more stupid that I thought you have become Stefan!" **

Stefan stood still with a stun expression on his face, before asking:

"**Katherine?" **

"**In flesh and blood****, but mostly blood since more than four hundred years, and without the heart…Though I'm starting to mummify as we speak!"** Stefan heard a small voice sarcastically answering him back.

"**What are you doing here?"** Stefan asked her. **"You were…"**

"**In the tomb….Courtesy of Damon….You know your brother man up the last century…I like him way more that way!" **She sarcastically replied to him, adding.** "Who do you think Stefan? Who do you think could have taken me out of it?" **

Stefan nodded his head in disbelief before passing a hand on his face.

"**Klaus…"** He answered back to her.

"**Wow! And you were able to put one and one together all by yourself!"** Katherine replied to him back sarcastically.

"…**what ****did he do to you?"** Stefan asked.

"**Well, well…Stefan Salvatore ****is worrying about me?"** Katherine answered back while laughing.

"**Not particularly Katherine…I'm just wondering what he will do to me and Caroline?" **Stefan replied to her.

"**Caroline?"** Katherine replied. **"…Don't tell me that you have brought this none useful stupid girl with you?" **

Stefan did not answer her back.

"**Stefan…"** Katherine called in desperation. **"…You have to get me out of here with you ok? I'm begging you…He's going to stake me for real this time…or worst …he will torture me for centuries to come!...If you ever had any feelings for me…Help me please!"** She implored him to do.

"**You're on your own Katherine…You've been ****on your own for a long time now! And, I'm sorry…But I never had real feelings for you…it was all a shimmer since the first day I met you!"** Stefan answered her back.

They both raised their heads hearing the sound of a door being opened in the dark dungeon corridor, bringing a minute later, in front of Stefan's cell, the same men and woman that were standing in front of him and Caroline at the river.

"**Mr. Salvatore!"** Gretta greeted him.

"**What do you want**** from me? Where is Caroline?"** Stefan asked her.

"**Your cooperation Mr. Salvatore…****You will see your friend soon…Now I suggest that you follow us without trying to make a false move and I will spare you from another aneurism…Is it a deal?"** she asked him.

Stefan nodded his head as for approval. Gretta opened his cell door while showing him with a hand gesture to follow Maddox who was standing beside her. Stefan got out of his dungeon's cell, followed the steps of the said warlock man, while passing in front of Katherine's cell. She got up of her sitting position on the floor, and walked slowly toward them.

"**Stefan please, don't leave me here…I'm begging you…Come back for me!"** Katherine screamed at him while passing an arm between the steel bars to touch him, but without any success.

Stefan did not give her the time of the day! He only look at her for a near second before turning his head back in front of him, and his mind on Caroline. He needed to know that she was alright at the present moment; the faith of Katherine was by far his bottom of the list problem!

"**Hello my dear!"** A man said to Caroline, who was frozen of all her movements, standing under the arch door of what seems to be to her, a dining room. Klaus was standing behind a chair, at the far end of the gigantic dinner table with a devious smile on his face. **"Come…."** He then added with a hand gesture. **"…Don't be afraid sweetheart!"**

Caroline took a few steps toward the men, before stopping near his standing position. Klaus smiled and thought "She's afraid, but she's courageous at the same time!" He took a few steps himself to reach her, before taking in his hands a strand of her blond hair while playing with it.

"**Do you know who I am my dear?"** Klaus asked her.

"**No…."** She answered back in a shallow whisper.

He approached her even closer, before bending his head near the right side of her neck, and sniffing her smell.

"**Mm….the fresh smell of a baby vampire****…" **He added while looking into her eyes.

A voice was heard, and they both turned their heads:

"**Let go of her!" **

Klaus smiled at Stefan's intrusion, who just been asked by Greta to enter in the dining room, standing in front of the door, Greta suddenly closed the door behind him, leaving him and Caroline alone with the Devil himself!

"**Or what…."** Klaus asked him before bursting into loud laughter, adding. **"…Very protective of your lady friend aren't you?" **

"**What do you want with us?" **Stefan asked him.

Klaus pulled a chair from under the table, showing it with a hand gesture and a smile to Caroline. **"Please my dear sit!" **He ordered her to do.

Caroline locked her eyes with Stefan's, he smiled back at her while nodding his head to make her feel more at ease, showing her that she was not alone anymore, she sat down.

"**Mr. Stefan Salvatore!"** Klaus said while smiling at him. **"Please come…Join us! Diner should be served soon!" **

Stefan directed his walk toward the other side of the table, standing now in front of Caroline.

"**Are you ok?"** He asked her in a shallow whisper.

"**Yes!"** She responded to him with a smile.

Stefan suddenly turned his head to look at Klaus, which was taking himself a sitting position on a chair at the far end of the table.

"**What'****s your goal in all of this Klaus?"** Stefan said while putting emphasize on the name.

"Klaus" Caroline mimicked the name with her mouth, in silence, while looking at Stefan with wild open eyes, he nodded his head to Caroline one more time to make her understand that this was true! One of the "Original" was indeed their host.

"**Now…"** Klaus started while opening his silk napkin before putting it on his tights. **"…Can't I invite my fellow vampires without being judge or critized?"** He asked with a sarcastic smile on his face. **"I see that Katerina has exchanged with you in the dungeon, Mr. Salvatore…"** He continued while Caroline was opening her mouth and eyes even more while mimicking one more time Katherine's name on her lips now**. "…My deepest apologies for the accommodations…You see, I had two choices, putting you there…or your lady friend…But judging by the way you would protect her with your own vampire life right now…I would say that I made the right decision, would you think so?" **Klaus said with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"**Sit!"** He added as an order to Stefan. **"I was so tormented when I heard that this bitch Jules had tried to kill you both…but then, so happy to see that she had not succeed!"**

Stefan took his sitting position in front of Caroline.

"**Now…That is better…"** Klaus started. **"…I don't see why we could not enjoy ourselves with a nice diner and great conversation…Are you enjoying classical music Mr. Salvatore?"** He then asked.

"**I have my moments…"** Stefan answered back while locking his eyes with Caroline's.

"**Beethoven?**** Mozart?"** Klaus asked.

Stefan did not answer back.

"**Mozart it will be then!"** Klaus answered while clapping in his hands, hearing a few seconds later, the first sound of a piano filing the emptiness of the room. **"Do you recognize it Mr. Salvatore?"**

"**Piano concerto number 21 – Andante!" **Stefan replied to him.

"**Brilliant Mr. Salvatore…" **He firstly said while clapping both of his hands together with a sarcastic smile on his face.** "That concerto is so powerfully romantic and yet so tragic, wouldn't say? Almost like dead itself!" **Klaus said, wile adding. "**Oh by the way…did you enjoy the clothes I specifically choose for both of you?" **He asked them.

"**A little bit nostalgic of the past I presume?" **Stefan replied while locking his eyes with his.

"**You would think**** so, would you?"** Klaus answered him back. **"…But that should have been my question to you, and not the reverse!" **Klaus added while turning to look at Caroline. **"…Sweetheart, did the cat bit your tongue?"**

"**Leave her out of this!" **Stefan replied to him, while noticing that the candles on the table were reflecting on Caroline's hair. The dress she was wearing was simply stoning, and she looked gorgeous in it! It was a shock for Stefan to see how she would have looked in 1864!

"**You know…"** Klaus added to Caroline. **"…I picked up that dress for you especially because of its color… the warm richness of the blood…Talking about blood…aren't you starting to be hungry sweetheart? It most had been a while since your last feeding? Isn't?" **Klaus asked while smiling at her.

"**You want nothing from**** her!" **Stefan started while looking at him with a mad grin on his face.** "It's me that you want…so let her go!" **

"**No!" **Caroline screamed.

"**Ah!" **Klaus started.** "She speaks…You can't stop a heart from screaming its love, can you? I seriously have tears in my eyes now! I'm wondering what Elena would think of this fuzzy feeling I feel between the two of you at this table." **Klaus asked still smiling at them sarcastically. **"Though…Last I heard she's …How can I put it…occupied with your brother!"**

A couple of servitors wearing fourteen centuries costumes entered the dining room, while bringing silver plates with them, and serving them.

"**Escargots…"** Klaus told Caroline. **"…Snails! It's French…but it's actually very good my dear, you should try!" **He suggested before putting one in his mouth.

Caroline pushed her plate away from her sight, while putting a hand on her mouth and closing her eyes to forgot the intense throwing up feeling that was holding her stomach prisoner right his moment.

"**You don't like it my dear…It's actually very tasteful!"** Klaus said. **"Stefan! Can I call you Stefan…Tell me everything about your turning in 1864! I want to hear every details of it!" **He said while biting into a bread stick.

"**What can I told you that you don'****t already know?"** Stefan asked him.

Klaus smiled at him.

"**True…I confessed, I know everything…Not sure that your lady friend does though?"** He added while looking at Caroline. **"Do you my dear?"**

Caroline was looking Stefan directly in the eyes, knowing instinctively that the worst was yet to come!

"**Do you know that Stefan was a well know****n Ripper back in the days?"** Klaus asked her.

"**What do you mean by that?"** Caroline asked him, while noticing that Stefan was suddenly avoiding looking at her in the eyes.

"**It's getting interesting…Don't you think Stefan?"** Klaus asked him. **"Should I tell her, or maybe your prefer to do it yourself?"**

Stefan finally looked at Caroline in the eyes, and she noticed that tears were showing in his eyes.

"**No…You don't want to?****" **Klaus asked sarcastically again.** "I'll do it then….A Ripper my dear is simply the worst devil way of being a vampire…Stefan here was able to kill a full village in what…An hour Stefan?" **Klaus asked while looking at Stefan.

Stefan was staring at the candles flames, not able to look Caroline in the eyes.

"**So, how would you describe yourself then?"** Caroline started, while both men suddenly turned their sights with surprise at her. **"…thousands years of torturing, feeding, killing, playing games, thinking of using a teenager girl to sacrifice her for your sick purposes…I say that in that department Klaus, you are wining the first place of the worst devil way of being a vampire!" **

"**Caroline!" **Stefan said to her as a warning to keep quiet.

Klaus suddenly lost his smile and throw his silk napkin on the table.

"**I see that you are not only ****speaking…Lady Caroline…You have also a very strong opinion of me!"** Klaus said to her with a mad grin in his eyes.

Servitors came back to take their plates, before putting their second service in front of them.

"**I won't eat a think of what you are giving us!"** Caroline said to him.

"**Oh but…****Who said anything about eating sweetheart?"** Klaus asked her with a big smile back on his face.

A big crystal pitcher was brought and laid on the table in front of Stefan.

"**Fresh**** – squeeze – human - blood!"** Klaus said while articulating every word, before looking scrupulously at Stefan's reaction. **"Would you care for a glass Stefan?" **Klaus asked him, adding.** "And as a side dish of this sweet nectar that you did not touch for so long and are graving so much…I though of a "Coq au vin", and like we say in French: Bon Appétit!" **

Caroline felt it….She was trying her best herself to focus her sight anywhere but on the blood recipient, feeling the urge to throw her face in the pitcher and savor every gulp of the red nectar in front of her eyes. Stefan was lost! She felt it right away…she felt the turmoil inside his soul like it was hers….She needed to be strong for him! He was already transforming in front of her….his eyes, face, the fangs coming out.

"**Give me your hand**** Stefan!"** Caroline said to him, which he did. **"Now look at me in the eyes…You can do this! I won't leave you…Ok...I know you can…I have all my faith in you!"**

Stefan focused all his energy on Caroline, while looking at her in the eyes, and trying to confront all the demons that were battling inside of him. His face got back to normal. Caroline smiled at him feeling so relieve of seeing him back into his true normal self, though she knew that their true nature was to be vampires, she also finally understood that Stefan was battling a bigger demon inside of him...He was primarily a Ripper!

"**Mm…."** Klaus said while tasting his food. **"…The "Coq au vin" is simply delicious! You should try it!" **

Stefan stared at Klaus for a moment, like a hunter would at his prey, while standing silently on his two feet, before sending the crystal pitcher, with an angry vampire speed blow of his right hand, on the other side of the table, blood spilling on the tablecloth and on the floor.

Klaus raised his head and sight at Stefan, with an angry grin on his face, and evil sparks in his eyes, before getting up himself, and in an instant, with his vampire speed reaching Stefan's standing position while putting his hand on his throat, and pushing him on the right side wall of the room.

"**No!"** Caroline screamed while standing, and putting a hand on her mouth to stop her outburst.

"**Now…"** Klaus said at one inch distance of Stefan's face. "…**Let me make something clear…It's not you who will be deciding of the next chapter of your pathetic vampire life! It's me! You can go against your true nature Stefan Salvatore! But we both know….Once a Ripper, always a Ripper….When the time is right! You'll be at my side! Count on that!" **He said to him before letting Stefan go, dropping him at his feet.

It took an instant for Caroline to be at Stefan's side, kneeling beside him, and taking him in her arms. Gretta entered the dining room at that same exact moment.

"**Master, I have to talk to you…."** She said to Klaus.

"**What?"** Klaus shouted at her, not in a good state of mind to be interrupted by her.

She took a few steps to reach his standing position, and murmured in his left ear.

"**We located Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert!" **

Klaus's facial expression suddenly changed….A smile suddenly appear on his lips.

"**My friends…"** He suddenly said to Caroline and Stefan. **"…I received news that obliges me to leave this lovely diner…" ** He started before directing his walk with Gretta at his side, toward the dining room's door. **"…Gretta will take care of you during my absence! Till we meet again…."** He said before making a reverence, before leaving the room with the witch at his side, shutting the door close on their way out.

Klaus directing his walk rapidly toward his bedroom while addressing his order to Gretta:

"**I'll change my clothes; by the meantime…ask Maddox to be in front of the Manor with the car in ten minutes." **He started, before adding.** "As for my guests, wait an hour, and then bring back Salvatore in his cell, I want him to still smell the fresh human blood in the dining room for a while!"** Klaus said to her with a smile on his face.

"**What about the ****vampire girl?"** Gretta asked him.

"**Kill her! I have no use for her…****and her death will bring the worst in him!"** He said with a devious smile on his face.

Gretta nodded her head, before directing her walk into another corridor of the Manor.

Stefan was pacing back in forth in the dining room, while Caroline who was sitting on a chair, looking nervously at him. He directed his walk for the ten times toward the dining room door, while noticing for the exact same amount of time that it was close!

"**Stefan!"** Caroline started. **"Please calm down!"**

"**I freaking can't Caroline!"** He said to her, while still noticing and smelling the fresh blood on the table and on the floor. **"Did you hear?"**

"**Yes! I did…"** She replied while bending her head to look at her nervous shaky hands place on the red velvet fabric of her long dress.

"**He knows ****Damon and Elena's whereabouts Caroline! Meaning what exactly? They were in Mystic Fall yesterday…So it means that they had to move! They are probably on the run somewhere…knowing Damon, he brought Elena to safety…and now, Klaus knows where they are …And I'm freaking stuck in this freaking house, and I can't freaking do anything about it!"** He screamed at her while punching his fist into a wall, leaving a big hole in it.

Caroline stood up, and took a few walking steps toward Stefan, before touching his left forearm.

"**We'll find a solution somehow Stefan!"** She said to him.

He reached for her in an instant, took her in the protection of his arms, while putting his head on her head, and caressing her hair.

"**Thank you…."** He simply said to her, while kissing her forehead.

"**For what…"** She replied to him.

"**You know for what…for saving me today…."** Stefan answered her back.

They heard a loud noise, before seeing the door open, Stefan brought Caroline behind him, to protect her, no way in hell they would be separated one more time!

They looked with astonishment on their face at Gretta's body being thrown on the dining room floor, before watching a man passing the arch door and bending his up front body to reach her own lying body that was still on the floor, she tried to escape him one more time, but he was faster and he snapped her neck in an instant, leaving her death the second after!

The man got up, and started to swap away dust on his black stylish blazer.

"**So sorry for the intrusion…."** He said to Caroline and Stefan. **"…There is so much dust in this manor it's unbelievable!" **He added, before noticing the blood on the table and on the floor. **"You had a little incident with Klaus I can see?" **

"**Elijah!"** Stefan said in disbelieve.

Elijah nodded his head as a greeting for both of them.

"**Could you explain?"** Stefan asked him.

"**Well…I truthfully doubted that you two were really death actually!"** He replied to Stefan while smiling at him.

"**What are you doing in Richmond?"** Stefan asked him.

Elijah took a few steps toward their standing position while putting both of his hands, in his blazer's pockets.

"**I actually was in New York before…"** He started. **"…Elena and your brother had decided to pay a visit to Klaus, believing that he might be in a dancing Club that he owns in the city….So I had to take action and find them…" **Elijah continued explaining.** "…At the same time, you were in Richmond to find the young Lockwood, and you were gathering information into the city."**

Stefan looked at Caroline, while nodding his head in disbelief.

"**Fol****lowing the little rendez-vous of your brother and Elena in New York, I was ordered to present myself here, and I received the information that you died inside of an old flour factory, very original if I may add…cause of the deaths: an unexplained fire. Check the information, was able to find out that you had escape the burning blaze that had been set by Jules and her men….Put two and two together…And here I am!"** He finished with a debonair smile on his face.

"**Like that…Nothing more…"** Stefan asked him, adding. **"Why?" **

"**I gave ****my word to Elena that I would keep her family and friends alive. I am a man of my words Mr. Salvatore."** Elijah replied to him. **"Now...we lost enough time, here are the keys of your truck…"** Elijah said to Stefan while putting the keys in Stefan's hand. "…**Take it….All your personal belongings are in the cars…I suggest that you change before reaching Richmond city though…I doubt that it is the time for the Circus to be in town..."** Elijah added with his impeccable English humor while smiling sarcastically at the sight of their 1864 clothes**. "…I took the initiative to book two bedrooms at a hotel for you to pass the night…you'll find the address in the car also."**

"**Stefan!"** Caroline interrupted. "…**I'm not leaving without Tyler!"**

Stefan startled hard at her mention, for an unexplained reason he just felted a hint of jealousy inside of him at the mention of Tyler's name.

"**Mr. Tyler Lockwood is already waiting for you at the hotel!"** Elijah added to a speechless but happy Caroline.

"**I will drop you at the hotel!"** Stefan said to Caroline. **"But…I have to find Damon and Elena!" **

"**I suggest that you refrain yourself of that action!"** Elijah replied to him.

"**It's my brother and …..it's Elena!" **Stefan started. "…**I won't refrain from finding them!"**

"**I know their ****present location…I already took action into finding them!"** Elijah explained. **"I'll go, and I'll protect them! We both know that you won't be able to go against Klaus! Let me do it!" **

Stefan took a few steps back and forth, sliding his right hand on his face to calm himself down; he knew that Elijah was right! It would be difficult for him to battle this evil Original alone, and with no time in front of him, Elijah had the strength, the time, and the information in his reach to go against Klaus.

Stefan nodded his head in approval.

"**Now go!"** Elijah said whit a hand gesture to advice them to leave the manor.

Stefan took Caroline's hand in his, before directing his steps to leave the dining room, Caroline made him stop by holding his left arm.

"**What about Katherine?"** She asked him.

"**Katerina?"** Elijah asked surprised, adding. "**What about her?"**

Stefan turned and looked at Caroline in the eyes.

"**She turned you Caroline!"**

"**I know…"** Caroline started. **"…But, I wouldn't wish Klaus on my worst enemy!"** She explained, before turning to look at Elijah in the eyes. **"She's in one of the Dungeon cell!" **

"**In here?"** Elijah asked surprised.

Caroline nodded her head in approval.

"**It would have been a too easy place for Klaus to hide her here…Thinking about it now…It was the perfect place that I wouldn't have thought of…"** He said, adding. **"…Now go, I will take care of it!"**

He looked at Stefan and Caroline's departure, before passing a nervous hand in his hair.

He would take care of it how? By leaving her in the cell's dungeon to die or taking her with him?

_**Next **__**chapter: "Dinner invitation at the Devil house – Part 2" **__**is coming shortly! **_

_**Thank you to my readers for reading me & please BE NICE AND DO COMMENT.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN UNEXPECTED LOVE AFFAIR** – Fan Fic Season 2 TV-Vampire Diaries

Written by Véronique, Montreal, Qc, CANADA

Member: Vampdelenea

**Writer's note****:**Hello fellow readers,here I am with the second part of "Dinner invitation at the Devil house". Why did I cut this chapter in two? Because I wanted to separate Klaus from the time Stefan and Caroline would be back together. I listen to**: I need a doctor** from **Eminem **while writing this chapter.

It's a hard time for Stefan…He's ashamed that Caroline finally found out about his Ripper's past…He's still have strong feelings for Elena, but knows that her heart is with Damon now…and in top of everything, he has to endure Tyler Lockwood flirtatious ways toward Caroline! He only wants somebody to want him the way he really is!

I wish you a good reading! **Warning: Hotness ahead!**

* * *

**SHORT PREFACE – Part 1**

"**Now go!"** Elijah said whit a hand gesture to advice them to leave the Manor.

Stefan took Caroline's hand in his, before directing his steps to leave the dining room; Caroline made him stop by holding his left arm.

"**What about Katherine?"** She asked him.

"**Katerina?"** Elijah asked surprised, adding. "**What about her?"**

Stefan turned and looked at Caroline in the eyes.

"**She turned you Caroline!"**

"**I know…"** Caroline started. **"…But, I wouldn't wish Klaus on my worst enemy!"** She explained, before turning to look at Elijah in the eyes. **"She's in one of the Dungeon cell!"**

"**In here?"** Elijah asked surprised.

Caroline nodded her head in approval.

"**It would have been a too easy place for Klaus to hide her here…Thinking about it now…It was the perfect place that I wouldn't have thought of…"** He said, adding. **"…Now go, I will take care of it!"**

He looked at Stefan and Caroline's departure, before passing a nervous hand in his hair.

He would take care of it how? By leaving her in the cell dungeon to die or taking her with him?

* * *

**DINNER INVITATION AT THE DEVIL HOUSE – PART 2 **

It was dark outside now, they were both in his car, and Stefan was doing is best to not loose it! He suddenly looked at his hands that were placed on his starring wells; he noticed that he was shacking like crazy! Klaus had pushed his button too much! He awaked something that had been kept quiet inside of him for so long…he knew that he was having the hardest time to control his demon! He looked up at his car mirror, only to see the reflection of Caroline undressing herself of the velvet red dress that she was still wearing only a minute ago. God! She looked gorgeous in that dress. In the mist of that nightmare, he never would have imagine feeling so attracted to Caroline! But he was! He also knew that this attraction was his free escape card from becoming a monster! He had made a promise to himself to not take advantage of her…But that promise didn't stop him to possess her one more time in the river! She was becoming his safety place….But Caroline is deserving of so much more than this!

"**God…"** Caroline said while dressing herself by passing a t-shirt over her head on the back seat of Stefan's truck. **"…Elijah thought of everything don't you think Stefan? Will he be capable of finding Elena and Damon? Where are they? Did you try to reach them with your cell?" **

Stefan was still staring at her in his car mirror, when Caroline was talking this much…That could only mean one think! She was near a breakdown!

"**Yes…he did thought of everything Caroline, he's an original…He has way more knowledge and power, than both of us reunite!" **He started sarcastically. **"And he found us! So I guess he'll find them also…As for as their whereabouts, I have no idea Caroline…" **

Caroline heard a sarcastic small laugh coming from Stefan, and she raised her head to look at his stare in the mirror.

"…**What can I tell you Caroline? I didn't even know they were in New York to start with!" **He continued.** "And to help even more my cell's batteries are death**!**"** He finished while hitting his starring wells with one of his fist.

He was hurt….she thought, he was hurt beyond believe, and he was trying to hide it!

"**But….Maybe they can't call us****, Stefan? I don't know…Maybe they have no time to call!" **

"**Are you ready Caroline?" **He asked while avoiding her question and starting the engine of his truck.

"**Yes…I'm coming!" **She answered to him, while getting out of the back seat car, closing the back door, and taking a sitting place once again on the front passenger seat, before throwing with rage on the ground beside the car, the red velvet dress that she had to wear at this stupid dinner. **"I hated that dress!" **She screamed before closing the car door, and crossing her arms in front of her chest….while staring at the night threw the windshield….putting her face a second later in her hands and completely crash under the pressure by starting to cry. Stefan turned his sight to look at her, before turning off the engine.

"**Caroline…"** He started while caressing her hair with his right hand. **"Look at me sweetheart…" **He then asked her to do.

"**I can't …"** She responded in a whisper. "…**this nightmare is my fault! If I hadn't asked you to find Tyler…We wouldn't be in that mess in the first place!"**

"**Yes we would!" **Stefan replied to her, while pushing her hands away from her face, and raising her chin with his right hand to make her look at him. **"This would have happened one way or the other…And you did not ask me to come, I suggested that I would come with you!"**

"**But now…." **Caroline said, while tears were running fluently on her face.** "…You can't be with …" **She was so ashamed to say her best friend name after what happened between her and Stefan. **"…Elena, you can't keep her safe because of me!"**

"…**Come here Caroline!"** He said before taking her in his arms, by putting one of his arms under her knees, and bringing her body to sit on his thighs, she automatically crossed her arms around his neck and put her head on his chest, while silently crying her eyes out. He put his chin on top of her head while sliding his right hand on her hair to gently caress them.

"**Shhh…"** He murmured to calm her down.

"**I feel so stupid…"** Caroline mumbled between her crying spasms.

"**Caroline…"** Stefan started. **"…You had one of the worst day of your life…crying is a normal way of letting everything go…Believe me…I'm letting things go myself!"**

"**But you're not crying…" **Caroline answered back to him while raising her head to look at him in the eyes.

Stefan smiled at her usual sweetest way of answering him, there was one Caroline Forbes in the world, and she was so unique and perfect the way she was!

"**Well…"** He firstly said, before adding. **"...sweeping your tears away and having you in my arms is my way of feeling better!"** He answered smiling at her, while caressing with his right hand both of her cheeks.

"**Thank you…." **She whispered to him while locking her eyes whit his.

"**You're welcome!" **He answered back to her, while pushing a lock of hair behind her left ear, and sweeping away her last tears. Stefan always hated every time he had watching her cry, something inside of him wanted to see Caroline happy.

She raised her right hand, sliding her fingers in his hair, locking her eyes with his, both of them seemed lost in their mutual attraction, slowly approaching their mouths, while closing their eyes.

Their lips barely touched when Stefan suddenly opened his eyes, pushing her gently out of his arms, sliding his left arm under her knees to raise her one more time, while putting her in a sitting position on her seat.

"**We have to go!"** He said without looking at her, turning the key of his car, and starting his engine again.

"Caroline Forbes, how many times are you going to be played by Stefan Salvatore?" Caroline thought while blushing and turning her head to her side car window. She just basically threw herself at him a minute ago! She had to stop this! She had to stop this now! She could not continue to suffer like this! He was worrying about Elena, and she was basically taking advantage of the situation! It's her who should have been the better person! Elena was her best friend!

After one hour of silent drive, they finally arrived at Richmond! Caroline stared at the City lights, the people on the sidewalks, the stores, like it had been years that she hadn't seen this! Was it yesterday that they were talking to Jules's Aunt?

They finally arrived at the hotel. It's Caroline who entered firstly in the hotel reception area.

Tyler was sitting on a chair in one of the reception's area; he saw Caroline, got up, nervously striking one of his feet on the marble floor, while angrily looking at her.

Caroline smiled at him, while rapidly directing her walk toward his standing position.

"**Tyler! I'm so happy…"** She started before being firmly grabbed on her left arm by Tyler's right hand. **"…Ouch, what are you doing, you're hurting me!"**

"**Oh ya, see if I care Caroline!"** Tyler answered to her.

"**What...I don't understand…Why are you like this to me?"** She asked him, while trying to free herself.

"**Why?"** Tyler started. **"I will tell you why! You shouldn't have put your nose in my business Caroline Forbes!" **

"**But I thought you were in trouble….And I wanted to help…"** Caroline started before being interrupted.

"**Let go of her arm Tyler...Now!" **

Tyler turned around to see Stefan standing behind him.

"**It's not your business Salvatore!''**

"**I'll make it my business if you don't let go of her arm!" **Stefan said, adding. **"Don't make me repeat it!" **

Tyler let go of Caroline's arm, who then took a few steps backward.

"**What are you doing here Salvatore?"** Tyler asked him, while still staring at Caroline.

"**I came because Caroline need it my help…She was worry about your safety Tyler!"** Stefan explained to him, while looking at Caroline, who was keeping her sight at her feet. "Damn Lockwood!" thought Stefan, not even appreciative of the friend she was to him.

"**I did not need her help…And I certainly don't need yours either Salvatore!" **Tyler started. **"…neither did I ask to be kidnapped by men that I don't even know!" **

"**Well…You know what Lockwood…We did it anyway!" **Stefan answered back to him.** "And I did not do it for you…I did it for Caroline, because she needed me! She was so worry about you…and she wanted to make sure that you were alright! Now, if you're not able to see what a good friend she is for you..." **Stefan added to him.

Tyler looked at Caroline while nodding his head.

"**I'm sorry…" **He said in a whisper.

"**It's ok…." **Caroline answered back to him.

"**It's just that I didn't need help Caroline…"** Tyler replied to her. **"…I had everything under control here…Jules…Jules was taking care of me!" **

"**How Tyler…" **Caroline asked him.** "...By kidnapping you at your family's annual event?"**

"**You know what I am Caroline…" **Tyler answered to her**. "…Jules…She made me feel good about what I am!" **

Caroline turned her sight on Stefan; he looked at her in the eyes, while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"**Well…Do you know that she almost killed us?" **Caroline said, while Tyler was raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"**No!"** Tyler said. "**She did not!"**

"**Yes she did! I'm your friend Tyler…I wanted to help you! I wanted to make you feel better about yourself…"** Caroline started while tears were starting to run on her face. **"…I'm sorry if I did something wrong by coming here…I thought you needed help…Me and Stefan, we've been to hell and we came back for you…and I think we deserve a little bit of gratefulness!"**

"**You know what I am….And you know what you are Caroline!" **Tyler answered to her. **"I don't think that we should even be friends…" **He added while passing a nervous hand on his face. **"What do you think Salvatore?" **

Stefan raised his sight on him. What was he thinking exactly? For a start, that he hated the way that Caroline was talking to Tyler right now! He did not deserve the effort that she was putting for him! Secondly, that he would have seriously put his fist in Tyler's face if he could have! Thirdly, that he was feeling damn jealous right now…and he could not explain to himself why?

"**Not my call Tyler! It's Caroline's" **Stefan finally replied to him.

Tyler turned his sight back at Caroline.

"**I'm sorry…I know you thought that you were doing the right thing…" **Tyler started to Caroline, adding.** "…Who's the man who kidnapped me from Jules? I have his bodyguards following every step I made since then." **He saidwhile nodding his head in direction of two men who were apparently reading news papers at the other side of the reception area while giving a couple of glimpses at their directions.

"**It's Elijah."** Caroline answered back. **"…I should…We should talk Tyler!"**

Tyler nodded his head in approval.

"**Yes…We should…"** Tyler agreed with her. **"You want to come to my bedroom?" **He added while looking at Stefan with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"**Sure…"** Caroline answered. **"Does it bother you Stefan?"** Caroline asked Stefan.

Is it bothering him? Fuck! Yes it is... Just the thought of knowing her with him was enough for him to….To what exactly? He had no rights on her!

"**Of course…"** He replied to her**. "I'll go check our reservations, and pick up our keys at the reception counter."** He added while nodding his head, directing his walk a second later toward the reception's clerks in front of him.

* * *

Caroline got out of the shower before reaching for a body towel on the wall silver support.

She dried her body, before wrapping the white towel around her breasts; she took a glimpse at her reflection in the mirror. She looked tired! She had fed earlier in the car, but she still looked tired nevertheless….Elijah had put some blood bags in the icebox for them to feed, but Stefan had refused to take any, claiming that he had fed animal blood, hunting in the forest earlier in the day. That was actually the only words they exchanged in the car, following the awkward none kiss scene earlier! But Caroline knew better! She knew that he was battling his demons, and that he was fighting with himself! She put both of her hands on the sink while leaning her head and closing her eyes. And then she met Tyler again…and it was just ten minutes ago that she had left his annex-bedroom to come to hers. Elijah had probably booked three annex bedrooms has a safety measure. She splashed her face with cold water, before drying it with a hand towel, then she brushed her teeth, and closed the light, while getting out of the bathroom and directing her walk toward her bed. Her hotel bedroom was almost in the dark, but the green velvet curtains in front of the window were not closed, giving the room the right amount of street lights to help her direct her steps. She stopped when she reached the bed, before taking in her hands her PJ to put it on….sliding her hands on the body towel to open it.

"**Did you talk to him?" **

Caroline almost jumped out of her skin; she turned and put a hand on her chest, while the other one was keeping her towel in place. Good think that she was technically dead and had no heart anymore.

"**Stefan!"** She said. **"Oh my God, you scared me…What…What are you doing in the dark in my room?"**

"**Waiting for you…" **He replied.** "…While drinking the little bottles of alcohol graciously offered in our fridge!"**

Caroline could felt the red alarm in front of her eyes...This was way too dangerous for her!

"**It's not your style to drink?"** She replied.

"**Yap…I know…its more Damon's style…"** He started. **"…But then again, we exchanged a lot of things these days!"**

Caroline was not sure of what he was meaning by that?

"**It was a long day…You should go to your room and rest!"** Caroline suggested to him.

Stefan raised his sight on her, while getting up of his sitting position, and putting his glass on a near side table, while slowly walking toward her standing position.

"**Did he kiss you?"** Stefan asked her.

"**What? Who? No….Stefan you should leave…We both need to rest…"** Caroline mumbled and implored him to do while taking steps backward, before reaching her panoramic window, turning and staring outside, adding to him. **"…Please." **She was shacking like a leaf! In pure anticipation to see if he was going to leave or not…Knowing perfectly well that the biggest part of her wanted him to stay!

She felt his approach! He was standing at her near inch of her back now.

"**You are disgusted by me, aren't you Caroline?"** He asked her. **"After all that you learned about me..."**

"**You know perfectly well that it's not the case!"** Caroline answered back to him. **"..But till the day you'll decide to truly open yourself to me about your past…I won't be able to help you Stefan!"**

"**But you are able to help Tyler." **Stefan replied whispering to her in her right ear.

Caroline startled, feeling his breath on his face.

"**We just…we just talked!"** She replied to him. **"I need it to explain to him what was going on…before we get back to Mystic Fall." **

"**He kissed you?" **Stefan asked again, sliding both of his hands on each side of her hips, while lowering his head near the right side of her neck.

"**No…He didn't!"** Caroline replied once again to him, asking. **"What's in it to you if we would have done it Stefan?" **

He encircled her waist with both of his hands, while bringing her back in full contact with his chest, and sliding his lips on her neck.

"**No…Stefan, don't!"** She asked him, while putting one of her hands on his to try to detach them from her waist, but in a lost cause.

"**You wouldn't feel with him what you are feeling with me Caroline, and you know it!"** Stefan whispered in her ear, before gently biting her lobe.

Caroline closed her eyes, while biting her upper lip.

"**There is no way to know that…"** She replied to annoy him, in hope that he would leave.

"**I know!"** Stefan replied while raising one of his hands to caress her right shoulder. **"…Every time you're screaming my name when I make you come…I know!" **

"**I…." **Caroline started unable to make a coherent sentence.

"**Yes Caroline?"** Stefan asked sarcastically.

"**You have to go Stefan!"** She asked again.

"**You don't want him Carolinem, you want me! You desperately need me…You need to feel me inside of you, like I want you, and desperately need to slide myself inside of you."**

Devil man he was! She could feel a well known fire emerging from her center which every word murmured in her ear.

"**Stefan…."** Caroline started. **"…You only want to release yourself because of what happened before, that's all! It would be preferable if we would talk about it, you know, I'm here for you!"**

"**What****'s happening here has nothing to do with that Caroline…And you know it!" **Stefan replied to her while bringing her slowly away from the window.

"**You need to talk about it Stefan…Why won't you let me help you?"** Caroline asked him.

"**H****elp by making love to me Caroline!"** Stefan replied to her while opening her towel and letting it drop on the floor. **"I want you to scream my name when I'll make you come…" **

"**No Stefan!" **Caroline started while turning herself to look at him and pushing him to free herself of his embrace. **"Tyler is in the annex bedroom…Please…" **

"**Exactly my point Caroline Forbes…" **He started while raising her naked body in his arms in no time. **"…So he'll know that you're mine!" **He added while dropping her naked body on the bed, and getting rid of his t-shirt, standing bare chest in front of her a second later.

"**You won't do that!"** Caroline said to him, while taking one side of the bedspread to cover her naked body. **"…Please Stefan…Elena will know…and it will break her heart, and mine…and yours!" **Caroline begged him. **"…We had a horrible day…and we need to rest and erase what happened to us…and start new!" **

"**Sure!" **Stefan replied to her, while putting one of his knees on the bed and sliding himself in top of her body, without touching her, his body elevated by holding himself up with both of his arms. **"We'll start new, as soon as you will scream my name from the top of your lungs!"**

"**I hate you Stefan Salvatore!"** Caroline replied to him.

Stefan smiled sarcastically at her, before bending his head to whisper in her left ear. **"Now, don't scream so loud…or Tyler will hear you!"** He then, before letting her the time to react, took the bedspread away from her naked body, while lowering his body in full contact with hers, adding: **"I hate you too Caroline Forbes!" **

Caroline tried to push him away from her, but he took both of her wrists in one of his hands, holding them in top of her head, while cupping one of her breast with his other, before sucking in his mouth the forbidden fruit of her standing nipple. Caroline closed her eyes, while trying to focus her mind on anything else but the deliciousness of his mouth on her naked flesh…but it was again a lost cause, she moaned in a whisper his name without even noticing it. Stefan raised his head from her breast smiling.

"**What ****name did you just whispered?"** Stefan asked her sarcastically, while releasing his grip on her wrists.

Caroline opened her eyes and mumbled: **"…Nothing…I said nothing!" **

"**Right…"** Stefan replied sarcastically to her, lifting his body away from hers, while lying now on the left side of hers, before sliding sensually his right hand on her belly, before drawing invisible circle with his fingers, in a downward movement, reaching her blond pubic hair trail. **"Now…that I reached that spot….where else can I go?"** He asked her while looking at her with a playful smile on his face.

"**Go to hell…That's where you can go!"** Caroline replied to him.

Stefan laughed before lowering his head, his lips at a near inch of hers.

"**I prefer to go just here…"** He continued while sliding delicately his fingers on her folds, she closed her eyes, and turned her head on the opposite side of his staring, while biting her lips to keep quiet… She had to do everything in her power to hide from him how much she wanted this…How much she wanted him! He entered two of his fingers in her center, while rubbing their tips on the swollen G-spot, before reaching with his thumb her rose bump, and stroking it rapidly. She grabbed the bedspread with her left hand; she needed to find a way to release this passion! She needed to fight him…even if she wanted this more than anything! And, she needed to hold her scream.

His lips were kissing the tender spot of her shoulders, sliding slowly on the right side of her neck, tasting and licking every inch of her with the tip of his tongue, while increasing the in and out movements of his fingers inside of her. He felted her resistance going down on her; she was opening her legs wider, elevating her pelvis to follow his erotic dance.

"**Oh my God Caroline…You're so damn wet for me…"** Stefan whispered while turning her head with his other hand to face him again, giving her sweet kisses on her chin, cheeks, eyelids, and nose. **"…Give me your mouth…Give yourself to me!" **He asked her in a whisper before crashing his mouth on hers, sliding his tongue inside of her lips, and tasting every inch of her mouth. She finally gave up! She grabbed his hair with her two hands, and kissed him back.

He noticed that her tied walls were swelling more on his fingers, her release was now near, he robbed her g-spot one last time before sliding out his soaked fingers outside of her wet walls. She moaned her disapproval to him.

"**Shhh…****Trust me…"** He whispered near her lips. **"…We have all night love!"** He added to her, while sliding his soaked fingers on her swollen clit, rubbing it gently to wet it with her nectar, while going back to her center and dipping his fingers one more time, before coming back to her bundle of nerves.

Caroline head was now turning from right to left on the bed pillow, her mouth open, and her hands on his muscular back, in a mix of grabbing and caressing it.

"**Now…Scream my name!"** Stefan whispered to her.

"**No!"** She managed to whisper before one last caress of his fingers send her crashing. She then turned her head on the left side to bite her lips intensively, helping her hold the urge of screaming his name.

"**I wonder how long you will hold it inside of you…"** Stefan said to her before rising on his feet beside the bed, while sliding the zipper of his jean open, slowly undressing himself of all the rest of his clothes in front of Caroline.

She followed every single of his sensual moves, and blushed intensively when he threw his boxer on the bedroom floor, sliding her sight south from his arms and chest, to his abs, to finally look at his full hard erection.

He sat on the bed before turning his sight on Caroline, holding out his hand for her to put hers, while smiling. She raised her upper body up, and put her hand in his, while getting up herself, walking to reach his sitting position.

"**You****'re beautiful…"** He whispered before bringing her to his reach, by putting both of his hands on each side of her hips, sliding them on her bottom, grabbing it firmly, while his mouth found the tenderness of her belly.

Caroline put her hands in his hair, while closing her eyes…She wanted him so much! She needed to have him inside of her!

He gently turned her body around, facing her back; she opened her legs, and lowered her body to sit on him.

"**Put me inside of you Caroline…"** Stefan whispered to her.

She grabbed his cock in her hands, while guiding its head at the entrance of her wet walls. He helped her keep her balance by putting both of his hands on each side of her waist, she lowered herself a little more, sliding his entire length in slow pace inside of her, before completely coated his manhood with her tights wet walls. She then, leaned her back on his chest, resting her head on his left shoulder, before closing her eyes. He kissed her expose neck, while grabbing firmly one of her breast with his left hand and sliding the other to reach her clit, before rocking her world in a slow pace, increasing the speed of his in and out movement, while his fingers were striking her already too sensitive clit with precision. She raised and lowered her pelvis with the same intensity.

After a short while…It came! She couldn't have stopped it even for her life!

"**Steeeeffffannnn…."** She finally screamed from the top of her lungs, while feeling the intensity of their mutual climax.

They both stayed in that after made position for a while, eyes closed while fully enjoying the intense sensual pleasure that they gave to one another. Stefan finally pull himself out of her, he then put one of his arm under her knees, raising her in his arms, before getting up on his feet, taking a few steps, and gently dropping her body on the bed while taking a lying place at her side. It did not take long for her to put her head on his chest, while he was putting his arms around her naked body, caressing her hair, gently kissing her forehead.

"**Talk to me…"** She whispered gently to him, while caressing his chest with one of her hand.

"**I can't Caroline…"** He whispered back. "…**But if I could, you would be the only one that I would talk to…I swear!" **He answered back.

She raised her head and look at him, he had an empty look in his eyes…he suddenly turned his sight to look at her, lowering his head while giving her a small sweet kiss on the lips. They smiled at each other, before Stefan burst into laughter.

"**Why are you laughing…****"** Caroline asked him.

Stefan was not able to stop laughing; Caroline punched him several times on the chest to make him talk.

"**Ok…Ok…stop!"** He finally said to her, before mimicking Caroline one second later: **"Ohhhh Steeeefffannnn….." ** Stefan said while laughing hard. **"With that scream…I freaking thought that you were going to wake up the all city …not only Lockwood!"**

"**Not funny!" **Caroline screamed while throwing couple of punches at him once again. **"I hate you…stop making fun of me!"**

"**Oh God…Yes it is!"** Stefan replied while still laughing. **"I only want to see his face tomorrow at breakfast!" **

Caroline pushed him away, sliding her body away from him, while turning her back.

"**Ok! I'm sorry…"** Stefan said while approaching his body of hers, sliding his chest on her back, and encircling her waist with his arms, before putting his head in her neck to tenderly kiss her. **"I'm crazy about you…and you know it Caroline!"**

"**No…" **Caroline started.** "I don't know…You're making fun of me!"**

"**Never…"** Stefan answered more serious. **"…I…"** he started before stopping.

Caroline turned her head to look at him.

"…**need to have you near me like this…I need you to be my home for tonight Caroline"** He whispered with tears in his eyes.

Caroline felted all his present turmoil like it was hers!

"…**I'm your home Stefan for as long as you want me to be!"** She simply responded to him, before putting her head back on the pillow.

A few minutes later, still awake she noticed that he had fallen asleep. In a low voice she then murmured to him:

"**I love you Stefan!"**

* * *

_**Next**__**chapter: "In your house, in your bed."**_

_**SPECIAL NOTE**__**: For those who wants to know what happen with Elijah and Katherine. Did he free her from the dungeon or not? I will post very soon the first chapter of my new fan fiction: "A gentleman and his mistress." Just look on my profile in a couple of days to find it. **_

_**Thank you to my readers for reading me & please **__**BE NICE AND REVIEW**__**.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN UNEXPECTED LOVE AFFAIR** – Fan Fic Season 2 TV-Vampire Diaries

Written by Véronique, Montreal, Qc, CANADA

Member: Vampdelenea

**"IN YOUR HOUSE…IN YOUR BED…"**

Caroline raised one of her eyelids to take a glimpse at the alarm clock on her beside table – seven forty five – the big red letters flashed in front of her eyes. She stretched her arms above her head, while turning and looking at the empty place beside her in the bed. She smiled; she looked at the closed bathroom door in front of her, thinking that Stefan was probably in there.

She stretched a little bit more, before getting out of the bed as naked as her first day on this earth. He kept her awaken most of the night. Well, not exactly she thought with a big smile on her face, she firstly fell asleep with him, then he woke her up to have his way with her again, and again and again. Who ever thought that Stefan Salvatore was boring in bed, would sadly mistaken! She dragged her feet to reach the small bedroom refrigerator, before opening its door, and taking one of the blood bags that were inside of it. She then very tranquilly sipped several gulps, before opening her eyes wider, she dropped the bag on a side table, realizing something, before taking a few steps toward the bathroom door.

"**Stefan?"** She called, while knocking a few times on the door without being answered. She slowly opened the door, only to notice an empty dark room, without him inside.

She rapidly turned around, reaching for her luggage bags on the floor, while taking from inside a bunch of clothes.

"**Stefan Salvatore, if you're making trouble with Tyler, I will kill you myself with my bare hands!****" **She screamed while rapidly dressing herself.

* * *

Tyler was standing in front of the hotel breakfast buffet, while taking a glimpse at the food choices offered in front of his eyes.

"**Morning Tyler…"** He heard a voice calling him, while receiving a friendly stroke of a hand on his left shoulder. **"…Did you sleep well?" **

"**Salvatore…" **Tyler mumbled in his teeth; while angrily putting a muffin on his plate.

"Now…" thought Stefan "How can I know if he was sleeping last night or not, and, if he had heard something?"

"**Could you pass me a plate please…"** Stefan asked Tyler.

Tyler tuned around to take a glimpse at him, with an annoying look on his face, while reaching for a plate, before passing it to Stefan in a harsh way.

"**Thank you…very kind of you! I'm telling you… I slept like a baby…and I have one of a killer appetite this morning… " **Stefan said with a mocking tone in his voice.

"**It can only be the exercises you had last night that opened you killer appetite …."** Tyler answered to him, while angrily putting some fruits in his plate, before reaching for the cafe pot and pouring a cup. **"…Oh sorry Salvatore, there is only fresh squeeze orange juice this morning…No bloody one available!"** He shouted in his face, before taking his plate and cup and leaving Stefan alone near the breakfast buffet, while taking a place alone at a near table.

"And you just answered what I wanted to know…" Stefan thought, smiling at Tyler's jealous behavior, while filling his plate with food, pouring a cup of tea, before walking toward Tyler's sitting position, taking a place in front of him.

"**Would you be so kind to pass me the salt please…" **Stefan asked Tyler.

"**Seriously Salvatore…."** Tyler screamed, before passing him the salt.

"**What Tyler…Is it too much for you to pass me the salt?"** Stefan responded while keeping his calm and his urge to burst into laughter.

"**There are plenty of tables in this room; you could go eat somewhere else…"** Tyler answered him.

"**Wow…Aren't you on a cheerful mood this morning Tyler…I just thought that just because of the fact that me and Caroline, we went on this awful journey to find you, that It would be ok for me to share a breakfast at the same table with you…My bad I guess!"** Stefan said to him.

"**Cut the crap Salvatore! You wanted a little affair on the side**** with Caroline…I'm guessing your brother is sharing Elena's bed now…and you thought that Caroline would be a good way to pass the time…Am I right? But you are not meant to be with her…You'll break her heart in thousands of pieces!"** Tyler angrily replied to him.

"**And you won't do the same, Tyler?"** Stefan replied to him with an angry look on his face. **"…She already put her own life in danger more than once for you…at least with me, she is still alive with you the chance of that happening are very slim!"**

"**Well…" **Tyler started while getting up and adding. **"…Let me know when you'll get bored and if I want to have a taste, I will probably try your left over!" **

In one second, Stefan stood on his feet while angrily pushing the table and grabbing Tyler by his t-shirt collar, pushing him forcefully against the wall.

"**You're getting on my nerves, Lockwood!"** Stefan screamed at him, in front of the clients of the hotel, who were watching their confrontation scene completely speechless and in state of shocks.

"**What are you waiting for Salvatore…Why don't you show your true nature for once?"** Tyler replied, while trying to free himself of Stefan's grip on him.

Stefan raised his right fist, before hearing a screaming voice stopping him.

"**Stefan please!"** Caroline screamed. **"Let go of him!" **She added, while holding Stefan's right forearm.

"**You're lucky Tyler!" **Stefan said to him, while letting go of his grip on him.

"**No! You're lucky Salvatore!"** Tyler replied, while putting both of his hands on Stefan's chest and pushing him away from him.

"**What? You're asking for more?"** Stefan asked, while taking a step forward to reach his adversary again, while Tyler was himself, taking a few steps toward him.

"**That's enough!"** Caroline screamed, while putting both of her hands on their respective chests, to stop them for going at it again. "**You are acting like children!"** She added.

Tyler took a few steps backward while pushing Caroline's hand away from him.

"**I'll let you be with your lover!"** He said to her before leaving the hotel's dinning room.

Caroline turned to look at Stefan in the eyes.

"**You had to do that?"** She asked him.

Stefan was standing in front of her with both of his hands on his waist.

"**I…I don't want him to hurt you…I don't want him near you!"** Stefan explained, before leaving Caroline speechless alone in the middle of the dinning room.

* * *

Caroline entered her hotel bedroom to find Stefan standing in the middle of the room, walking back and forth, while waiting for her. She closed the door before taking a few steps toward him.

"**I don't understand Stefan…"** She said to him. **"I was with you all night, what do you have to prove, now it makes it official for him that we had …well that we were together…and Elena…I mean I will have to talk to him now…" **

He reached her standing position before putting his hands on each side of her waist, while pushing her slowly toward the wall behind them.

"**Tell me what don't you understand?"** Stefan asked her, pushing her body on the wall, lowering his head on the right side of her neck, before putting his lips on her skin.

"**Stefan…"** She murmured, while closing her eyes. **"..You always do that…We have to talk…We're getting back to Mystic Fall and a lot of things changed between us since we left a couple of days ago…"** She added.

"**Nothing has changed …The only thing that changed is that I want you as much as you want me!"** Stefan whispered in her right ear.

Caroline tried to push him by putting her hands on his chest, but he pushed his body further on hers while sliding both of his hands under her bottom, grabbing it, before elevating her on the wall, she encircled automatically her legs around his waist.

"**Stefan…We can't do this…We need to leave soon…Tyler is waiting!"** She tried to explain to him, before feeling his hands sliding under her t-shirt. **"You have to control yourself…Please!"** She asked.

"**But that is not what you want Caroline…You don't want me to stop!"** Stefan replied to her while carrying her toward the bed, lying Caroline on the bedspread, before getting rid of his t-shirt.

"**Stefan! Tyler could knock at the door at any minute now!"** She screamed at him.

"**And…"** Stefan asked. **"…Not like he did not hear us last night…"** He added with a smirk on his face, while lowering his body on hers.

"**Ok…Could you be serious for 5 minutes?"** Caroline replied while putting her hands on his chest to push him away from her, realizing one second later that her move was a wrong one, feeling his muscular abs on her fingers. **"I…"** She started, before caressing his chest against her better judgment.

"**Yes Caroline?"** Stefan asked her while taking her hands in his and kissing each tips of her fingers.

"**We are in a deep ****shit**** of troubles Stefan…We need to stop this…We have to stop sleeping with each other…It's wrong…There is Elena and she is my best friend…"** Caroline started explaining to him.

Stefan busted into laughter.

"**What is funny now?"** Caroline said to him while hitting him on his chest.

"**Oh…You're so adorable Caroline…shit of troubles? Really…"** He said laughing and smiling, adding while caressing her hair. **"…I don't give a fuck about this shit of troubles we are in Caroline…I just want to be near you before going back to Mystic fall…You're what I need now…When I'm with you, I forgot about everything…" **He whispered to her, locking his eyes with hers.

He wanted to be near her now, was thinking Caroline, but he never said that he wanted to pursue a relationship with her after their upcoming return to Mystic Fall…That was hurting her more than anything else. She had fallen in love with Stefan Salvatore…and she knew deep down that he would never loved her the same way. Even if everybody always perceived Caroline Forbes as the stupid blonde girl next door, she always knew better…in her heart she knew…She was not stupid…She knew that she had only been a diversion away from his own turmoil…That his true love would always be Elena.

Stefan noticed the tears filling Caroline's eyes, while caressing her right cheek, lifting her chin up with his right hand to have a better look at her.

"**What is it Caro., why are you crying?"** Stefan asked, suddenly worrying about her, before passing a hand on his face and hair, while getting out of the bed a second later in a standing position. **"It's my fault..."** He said nervously. **"…I have no control over me, and I am continually hurting you in the process…" **

Caroline lifted her body while grabbing one of his hands to bring him back in a close proximity, before lifting on her knees, on the bed.

"**I want…I want to be near you too…"** Caroline started, adding. **"…before we go back to Mystic Fall. This time is ours Stefan…"** She continued. **"…I'm just a bit emotional with everything that happened these last days…That's all."** She falsely explained to him. **"…I don't care about what happened after…I only care about you and me…and this moment." **

"**You are sure?"** Stefan asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her once again in full contact with his chest, before sliding his hands on her skin under her t-shirt.

She nodded her head with a big smile on her face, then she gently pushed him, passing her t-shirt over her head, standing in front of him a second later wearing only a black lace bra, before sliding her body on his chest, while passing her arms around his neck, both of her hands in his hair.

"**What are you waiting for Stefan Salvatore…"** She asked him with a sarcastic smile on her lips.

"God, she is beautiful!" Thought Stefan, while sliding his hands on her back in a sensual caress, lowering his head on her right breast, before sucking in his mouth her hard nipple through the sheer fabric of her bra, making her feel delectable erotic pleasure while moaning his name.

"**What about Tyler?"** Stefan murmured near her skin.

"**He'll wait…"** Caroline whispered back, pushing his head nearer to her breasts.

"**I'll be quick Caroline Forbes…"** He answered her sarcastically, rising his head to look at her, while sliding open the zipper of her jean, letting his fingers a second later reached her feminine wet center.

"**Oh…"** Caroline gasped, while closing her eyes at the welcoming sensation of his cold fingers on her burning folds, adding. **"…You are never quick Stefan Salvatore…You love to take your time…"**

"**I know…" **Stefan answered back, laughing. **"…Then, I was lying…I guess Tyler will wait for a long time…"** He confessed, pushing her on the bed, before lying in top of her.

"**You're bad!"** Caroline answered with a big laugh.

"**And you enjoy me that way…"** He answered her, lowering his head to capture her lips.

"**Maybe…"** She murmured with a sarcastic smile on her lips before kissing him.

"Oh Caroline Forbes…You are going to regret this so much later!" She thought in her head.

* * *

They were on the route, in Stefan's truck since an hour already….And neither Stefan nor Tyler, had spoken a word to each other yet. Caroline was in the front passenger seat, her arms crossed in front of her chest…She took a glimpse at Stefan who was driving; his sight constantly on the route. Tyler was on the back seat, speechless like a death person. You couldn't have a more awkward atmosphere than this one even if you would have tried Caroline thought, while bending her body to turn the radio, filling the silence of the small habitable.

"**I love that song…"** Caroline exclaimed, before turning the volume up. "…**Rolling in the deep, from Adele."**

"**Mm…"** Tyler murmured as a mocking sound.

"**Something you want to share with us Tyler?"** Stefan asked him while taking a glimpse at Tyler in his car mirror.

"**Well…I would share Salvatore, but I'm afraid of receiving your fist in my face!"** Tyler answered back while smirking at him.

"**If you don't want to listen to music, I could turn it off?"** Caroline asked while being ignored by both men.

"**Only if you ask nicely Tyler…Only if you ask nicely!"** Stefan replied sarcastically to him.

"**No…But seriously, Caroline has a point with this song…"** Tyler started, adding. **"…If you are listening to this song's lyrics, it could easily be yours and Caroline!"**

"**Ya….And why is that Tyler?" **Stefan asked him.

"**Well like the lyrics…You could have it all, but you played it with a beating…That is exactly what will happen to you and Caroline…You could have it all…but at the end of the day you will have nothing!"** He explained to Stefan while giving a friendly hand slap on Stefan's right shoulder.

Stefan laughed sarcastically, before taking a glimpse at Caroline.

"**Stefan…Don't!"** She warned him.

"**Don't worry…its all good Caroline…Me and Tyler we are only having a friendly conversation to pass the time…Aren't we Tyler?"** Stefan asked him while taking Caroline's hand in his, while bringing it to his lips, before slowly kissing her skin, looking at Tyler in the mirror with a big smirk on his face.

Caroline freed her hand from him, while staring at Stefan with an angry expression on her face.

"**Sure! Friendly conversation Salvatore…"** Tyler responded while turning his head to look outside his side window, disgusted by the close proximity of Stefan and Caroline.

"**Oh by the way Tyler, I hope you did not wait too long after breakfast…Me and Caroline we were …How can I say it, sweetie?" **He asked, while looking at Caroline.** "Yes…We were taking a few hours to enjoy ourselves in the bedroom before leaving…"** Stefan finally said with a sarcastic smile on his face while staring at the route again.

"**Salvatore…Don't flatter yourself man!" **Tyler started with a mad tone in his voice, adding. **"...And Caroline, come on…I can't believe that you are not seeing through his act...He's taking you for a fun ride Blondie, before tossing you on the side of the route like a garbage!"**

"**Tyler please…Stefan is kidding because you are bickering at him! Can you just act civil to each other?" **Caroline asked both man.

"**Are you stupid, Caroline?"** Tyler continued. **"I guess you did not put two and two together yet?"** Tyler asked. **"Why do you think he is sleeping with you Caroline? His brother is probably sleeping in Elena's bed as we speak…you were just convenient for him…There is no other reason that he would have slept with you Caroline, the only one would be to pass the time!"**

"**Like I'm not good enough for any man, that is what you mean Tyler, isn't it?"** She replied, while feeling hurt inside.

"**No…Caroline, no, I…"** Tyler tried to explain to her. **"…I'm just saying that you've been played by him, that's all…And the fact that he's not answering, isn't it proof enough for you?" **He added.

Caroline suddenly turned to take a glimpse at Stefan.

"**Is it true Stefan?"** She asked him with her right hand placed on her chest. "…**It can't be true…You would have told me."** She replied, while tears were filling her eyes.

"**We'll talk later Caroline!"** Stefan simply replied his sight still on the route, while passing a nervous hand on his hair.

"**What a coward you are Salvatore! Not even able to look at her in the eyes and tell her the truth…You have nothing for her! You are only playing with her for a couple of days…she's not even your type man!" **Tyler screamed at him.

"**Listen Lockwood, what is going on between me and Caroline is not your fucking business…Enough that you are not even grateful to her for finding you and bringing you back home, but in top of everything you have to make her feel miserable and being non respectful toward her…I give you two fucking options, you close your fucking mouth, or I swear I will pull the truck on the side of the route and leave you there to walk after beating the crap out of you! Am I clear?"** Stefan screamed at him.

Tyler gave an angry stare at Stefan, crossing his arms on his chest, and looking the outside panorama from his car window.

Stefan turned his sight on Caroline, who was now staring at the route in front of her, with no expression on her face, just an empty glare, with tears running fluently on her cheeks. He turned back his sight on the route, while increasing the speed. The quickest he would arrive to Mystic Fall, the better it would be for all of them. Not that he wanted to be back…If he would have been alone, he would have left for good! But his brother was still in Mystic Fall, and Elena…and …Caroline!

* * *

It was dark now; Stefan was standing in the middle of his own bedroom at the Salvatore boarding house with a phone in his hand.

"**Who put the fire in the Gilbert's house?"** Stefan asked Alaric.

"**Klaus…Well, more one of his man, obviously! Elena and Damon were upstairs when the fire started…I'm guessing Damon took Elena out of the house…" **Alaric answered him.

"**What is the damage of the fire?"** He asked Alaric.

"**First floor was completely ruined…But it can be re-build." **Alaric explained.

"**Jenna and Jeremy?"** Stefan asked.

"**Safe…Thought I will have a heck of a job explaining to Jenna why Elena is not back with you!"**

"**What do you mean?"** Stefan asked curious.

"**Jeremy received a phone call from Elena…She's on the run with Damon, putting a distance between her and Klaus…She asked Jeremy for us, to explained to Jenna, that she was with you and Caroline, to bring back Tyler, from what we explained, was a fugue away from home! But she's getting way too suspicious of not receiving any news from Elena! Is he back home by the way?" **Alaric asked him.

"**Yap…We brought Tyler back with us!"** Stefan confirmed. **"…Do…Do you know if she was ok?"** Stefan asked Alaric.

"**Elena? Man, I was not the one who spoke to her…It was Jeremy…and it was a very quick cell phone conversation, I'm guessing at that time she was ok! She's with Damon; you know that he would put his life on the line to protect her."** Alaric answered to him.

"**Yes, I know…"** Stefan agreed.

"**What about you and Caroline? For God sake, I was not able to reach you either …"** Alaric said to him.

"**We were in deep troubles, Ric…Klaus had kidnapped us, then Elijah came to free us…A hell of a journey is the only words that could sum this up!" **Stefan explained to him.

"**What?"** Alaric asked surprised, adding. **"How did he know that you were in Richmond?**

"**Believe it or not he has a manor there…Katherine was kidnapped by him also…she was in one of his prison's cell…like me at the beginning actually." **Stefan replied to him.

"**Man! Are you kidding me…That lunatic has his hand on everybody these days…Is she dead?" **Alaric asked him.

"**Katherine? I don't know…When I left the Manor with Caroline after being free by Elijah, he said he would take care of her, and I don't know in which way he meant it…And frankly I could care less about her right now…" **Stefan said to him.

"**I hear you…We'll keep in touch…And I pray to God that Elena and Damon will come back to Mystic Fall as soon as possible, before not being able to pull another lie to Jenna!"** Alaric said before ending the conversation.

Stefan deposit the phone on his desk, walking to reach his bed, taking a sitting position on it, before putting his head in both of his hands. He needed human blood as badly as he never felt before…Klaus had reawaken his ripper darkest needs that he had kept hidden inside of him for so long…He was fighting the urge to go out tonight, feed and kill as many people that he could put his hands on…He needed to keep his calm. Tears were running fluently on his cheeks. He raised his head, turning his sight to his open bedroom door.

"**What are you doing here?"** He whispered to Caroline that was standing under the arch door.

"**The front door was open…I rang the door bell, but you did not answer…"** Caroline responded.

"**I did not hear it!"** He answered her, while sweeping a hand on his face to erase his tears.

"**I…I saw Elena's house…and I spoke to Jeremy and Bonnie…"** Caroline added.

"**Yes, I heard about the fire…Klaus devil plan worked like a charm!"** Stefan simply said.

Caroline nodded her head in approval.

"**Everybody is safe…It's a good thing…"** Stefan added.

"**Yes…"** Caroline replied while taking a few steps to reach his sitting position on the bed, before sitting beside him and taking one of his hands in hers.

"**You shouldn't be here…"** Stefan said to her while keeping his sight straight in front of him, avoiding looking at her.

"**Yes, I know…But I can't stay away from you…"** She replied while caressing his hand. **"..Talk to me Stefan, please…"** She begged from him.

He suddenly turned his head to look at her.

"**I'm afraid Caroline…I'm so afraid of myself…"** He explained to her while his tears were running back fluently on his face.

"**I know…"** She answered.

"**I…I'm fighting against this demon inside of me…I'm fighting to not become…to not become a ripper again Caroline…" **He murmured to her while passing a hand on his face again.

"**I know Stefan…I know…" **She simply said while caressing his hair with one of her hands. **"I'm here ok…as long as you need me…I'm here for you…"** She murmured.

"**You should go…"** Stefan started, while pushing her gently away from him. **"…I'm no good for you…Tyler is right…You shouldn't be here after…I will only give you sadness in your life Caroline." **He added, while being push back by her.

"**Don't push me away…I'm here aren't I? You won't get rid of me Stefan Salvatore…because I'm your friend and we've been to hell and back together…and most of all because I want to be here with you and for you also…Ok, you're not perfect, but I'm not either…"** Caroline explained to him, while passing her hands on his face to sweep away his tears. **"I won't let you be alone tonight…I'll stay with you…And whatever rage Klaus has created in you ...We'll fight it and make it pass together…Ok?"** She asked him, while caressing his hair.

Stefan nodded his head.

"**I don't deserve you!"** He said to her.

"**Probably not…But, we will stick together…"** Caroline replied while smiling at him.

"**I…I should have told you about Elena and Damon…"** Stefan replied to her, while locking his eyes with hers.

"**Yes …You should have!"** She started, while lowering her head to look at her hands that were now placed on her knees. **"…Do you know how I felt in the car when Tyler said that…I felt used and manipulated by you…"** She explained to him.

"**No..."** Stefan started, while taking her face in his hands. **"…Look at me…Don't ever ever think that Caroline…You are more precious to me than you think…You're my best friend…I would never used you…I…"** He tried to explain to her, adding**. "…I was so lost…and I needed you…and yes, I should have told you…But….I was processing the feelings myself…and…I didn't know what to do or how to react…and then we were in the middle of this nightmare with Klaus and Tyler…and I blocked everything out of my head…" **

"**You knew since when?"** Caroline asked him.

He let go of his hands on her face, before passing a nervous hand on his hair.

"**I had my doubt since a long time…I catch them in an embrace a couple of weeks ago…and then I said to myself that Elena would be faithful to me and that she would realized that she wanted to be with me…and I had to give her the space to make her decision…and I know Damon, I know he fell in love with her...And then I catch them together again...and…"** Stefan explained to her.

"**But…How can they continue to do it in front of you…Stefan, I have known Elena for so many years now…and I know that she would never hurt you intentionally..."** She replied to him.

"**They had no idea that I knew…"** Stefan started, adding. **"…I kept it to myself…and …you remember the morning after the warehouse fire…I spoke to her on the phone and she told me that she wanted to be with Damon…So it did not come as a surprise to me..." **

"**I remember…you threw your cell phone on the ground and I picked it up, and you were mad as hell…and didn't know…and then…we started walking in the forest…God, now everything is so clear…"** Caroline said in shock.

Stefan nodded his head in approval.

"**You must hate me…"** He said to her, before getting up, being held in place by Caroline's hands on his right forearm.

"**I could never hate you…"** She replied while bringing him back sitting beside her on the bed. **"..We'll pass the night together…You won't go on a raging need of being a ripper again, you'll stay with me…in this room, and everything will be ok."** Caroline said to him.

"**How did you know that I would fight this tonight…" **

"**I know…I knew since the first night in the motel that you were fighting a demon inside of you Stefan…I didn't know what it was…but I knew you were fighting something that made you hate yourself!"** She explained to him.

"**I don't want to take advantage of you Caroline…You know what happened if you stay here…You know that I will substitute my anger with sex…" **He explained, with shame to her.

"**I know…But, it's ok…You would do the same for me…"** She replied to him.

Stefan busted into laughter.

"**Why are you laughing now…"** Caroline asked him, before punching him on his right arm.

"**Because…"** Stefan said smiling. **"…Like you say, if the role were reverse, yap, you can bet your life on it…that I would do it for you….making love to you would absolutely be because I have to do it for you…and not for me…."** He said to her with a wink of an eye.

Caroline started to laugh also.

"**Well that is not what I meant Stefan…"** Caroline replied to him.

"**I know..."** Stefan said to her.

"**You said…"** She said, adding. "…**you said making love…not having sex."**

Stefan turned his sight on her, bringing his hand to caress her left cheek, before passing it in her hair, behind her head, to bring her face at a near proximity of his.

"**I need you…"** He murmured before lowering his head near hers. **"…You should leave; it's your last change…"**

"**I won't leave you tonight…"** She whispered to him, rising her feet on the bed, and sliding herself to reach the headboard, before heading her hand toward Stefan. **"…come!"** She asked from him.

Stefan rise got up, before passing his t-shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor with his jeans following the same path a second later, approaching his side on the bed wearing only his boxer, while looking at Caroline getting rid of her own clothes in front of his eyes, seeing her standing in front of him a minute later in her lace and silk underwear. He took a lying place on his bed, while putting his left arm under his head on the pillow. She had a way about her that was putting him always at ease and comfortable with himself.

"**Come in my arms…."** He asked her.

Caroline laid herself on the bed, before putting her head on his chest, a hand across his torso, and her left leg wrap with one of his.

"**I'm with you…You'll be able to pass the night, you'll see!"** She murmured to him, before laughing a bit.

"**What?"** Stefan asked her. **"..Why are you laughing?"**

"**Well…"** She started while raising her head to look at him, her chin on his chest. **"I'm in Stefan Salvatore's bed!" **

"**New flash Caroline…"** Stefan answered her, with a smirk on his face. **"…You've been in my bed for a while now…"**

"**Nope, I was in hotels beds, warehouse stock room, a river…But I was never in the bed of Stefan Salvatore!"** She replied to him with a big smile on her face.

"**Well….You are now!"** He simply said, while smiling at her and caressing her hair.

"**Remember what you told me the very first night after your arrival at school?"** Caroline asked him, while mimicking his voice a second later. **"Caroline, you and me it's not going to happen, sorry..."**

Stefan busted into loud laughter a second later.

"**I do remember…"** He answered her.

"**Well…"** She asked him.

"**Well…" **He started, adding. **"…Obviously, It was a trick to lure you into my bed!"**

"**No it was not!" **Caroline answered him, while punching his chest. **"…And you know it!" **

"**Ok, ok …It was not!"** He answered to her, while holding her hand in his. **"…Then, I was a fool…a crazy fool!" **He finally confessed to her while caressing her cheeks with his right hand.

Caroline smiled back at him, while loosing her smile a second later, seeing his vampire eyes starting to show in front her own.

"**Did you feed yourself tonight, Stefan?"** Caroline asked him.

"**Yes…I did an hour ago..."** Stefan replied to her, while stroking his eyes with one of his hands. **"…but I can't control my need of human blood now…"**

"**Ok…Look at me…"** Caroline said to him, taking his face in her two hands, adding. **"…You'll be ok…You just have to think about something else than your ripper rage." **

"**You have something to suggest?" **He asked her very seriously.

"**Well…" **She replied with a sarcastic smile on her face, before lowering slowly her body near his waist, putting her hands on his boxer elastic band before sliding it on his legs, before liberating his erected manhood.

"**Caroline…" **He whispered while closing his eyes with one of his forearms on its forehead.

She threw his boxer on the bedroom floor on top of his jeans, before taking in her small hand his hard erected member, encircling it tightly, while pumping its length in a rapid up and down movement.

"**Oh fuck, it's so good…"** Stefan said.

She continued her movement for a short while, before rubbing her thumb on the tip of its head.

"**You know that you are driving me crazy when you do that…"** Stefan whispered, while elevating his upper body to reach hers, putting his right hand on her hair, while caressing it.

"**I know…I know what you truly like now…"** She replied, with a sarcastic smile on her face, lowering her head to reach his mouth, before kissing him.

"**Come…place yourself on my mouth!"** Stefan asked her, while lowering his body back in a lying position on the bed.

"**What?"** Caroline asked him, with surprise, adding. "…**I never did that Stefan…"** She explained to him, while blushing intensively.

"**Trust me…You'll reach heaven that way!" **He whispered while smiling at her.

God! Thought Caroline that man had liberated her sexually, like she wouldn't have imagined herself being one day! She felt so in confidence with him, to simply explore all her fantasies without shame, and always with respect and love.

She opened her legs, passing the left leg over his head, before slowly lowering her feminine center, feeling his hands grabbing her bottom to direct his next movement with precision. She put both of her hands on the bed headboard in front of her, helping her keep her balance, before feeling his tongue delicately caressing her wet folds, aspirant her clit a second later in his mouth, while rubbing its clit with the tip of his tongue.

"**Oh my God…"** Caroline screamed. "…**Fuck…It's so good…"** She added while closing her eyes, before rocking her pelvic in a slow movement of forward and backward on his mouth.

He increased the speed of his tongue on her clit, while grabbing her bottom more firmly, entering the most profoundly possible his tongue in her wet walls a minute later, before licking her feminine juice with his mouth.

"**Mm…Mm…Stefan…"** She was moaning with her head turning from side to side. **"I'm coming…"** She said to him in a low whisper.

"**Come..."** He replied while pushing her body gently on his torso, directing her after to his own pelvic, taking his hard erected cock in his right hand, directed its head at the entrance of her walls, before letting her wrapped his entire length in her wet center by sitting on him, crashing his mouth on hers, making her taste her own private taste with each of his kiss. He started to rock with her with an insane in and out movement.

"**Oh God…"** He whispered while feeling the first sign of orgasm hit him, before grabbing her by each side of her hips, pushing himself even more profoundly in her. They crashed together at the same time, Caroline's head on his shoulders.

"**Oh Caroline…"** He whispered a short moment after. **"…I never felt like this!" **He added while holding her closely on his chest.

"**I know…"** She responded to him, while kissing his shoulder.

He pushed her gently away from him, before sliding its manhood out of her walls, lowering his body on the bed, while taking her with him. She lowered her head on his chest, encircling her arm around his waist.

"**I love when I'm like this with you…"** He admitted to her.

"**Was I able to make you feel better…"** She asked him with a mocking ton of voice.

"**You surely did sweetie…"** He answered her, while bursting into laugher and putting a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"**Good!"** She replied with a big smile on her face, before closing her eyes for a minute, falling asleep in his arms a minute later.

Stefan lowered his sight on her, noticing that she had fall asleep. He took the sheet and brought it to their mutual waists.

"**Sleep love!"** He murmured to her.

Stefan woke up, feeling a presence in his bedroom; he turned to look at his left, to see Elena standing in front of the bed in the middle of the room.

"**What are you doing here?"** He asked her with astonishment on his face.

"**Elena!"** Caroline said while waking up and taking the sheet to cover her breast.

Elena looked at them without showing any expression on her face.

"**I'll wait in the parlor room downstairs for you to get dressed…Something happened to Damon…I have to speak to Stefan."** She explained like a robot to them, before leaving Stefan's bedroom.

Stefan turned to look Caroline in the eyes, before bending to reach his clothes on the floor.

"**Get dressed, Caroline…"** He simply ordered her to do in a detached voice.

* * *

Stefan entered the parlor room to see Elena sitting on the sofa with an empty stare in her eyes, while still holding Damon's t-shirt tightly in her hands.

"**When did you arrive?"** Stefan asked her.

"**An hour ago…"** She replied to him, adding. **"…I stopped at Alaric's before coming here to see Jenna, he brought me here…" **

Stefan nodded his head.

"**I'm sorry for the house…"** He added.

"**Thank you…"** She replied, adding. "…**Did you bring back Tyler?"**

"**Yes, he's safe and sound!"** He replied to her.

"**So…You and Caroline…"** She said to him without any mocking in her voice, just as a testament of truth.

"**So…You and Damon…"** Stefan replied, while strongly closing his fists in anger.

"**Yes…I deserve that…"** Elena replied while laughing sarcastically. **"…I was unfaithful to you! Elena Gilbert was a whore…She slept with her boyfriend brother…"**

"**You're not a whore Elena, and it was not what you think with Caroline…"** Stefan explained. **"It just happened…There is more than what meets the eyes Elena…And I frankly don't know why I'm explaining this to you…"**

"**Because despite of everything…" **Elena started, adding.** "…We still love each other…Just not the same way…" ** She added. "**And it's not what you think with Damon also…We never meant to hurt you Stefan…"** Elena replied while turning to look at him in the eyes.

"**No …But it's been going on, under my roof, for a long time Elena…And you never approached me to discuss it…"** Stefan replied.

"**What, how? You knew?"** Elena said with astonishment on her face.

"**Yes…I knew…For a while now…"** Stefan replied to her.

"**Why didn't you say something to me?"** She asked him.

"**Why didn't you?"** Stefan asked her also. **"…I simply thought that you would choose me at the end…" **Stefan added. **"…I always knew that you had an unspoken attraction to Damon…Now I know that it is a serious thing…"**

"**You're right…"** Elena said while lowering her head to look at Damon's t-shirt in her hands. **"All of this is my fault…"**

"**We all made mistakes Elena…"** Stefan replied to her with a serious expression on his face.

Stefan passed a quick nervous hand on his hair, before hearing Caroline entering the room.

"**This is not my place to stay here…I leave you two alone…"** She said while turning to reach the front door.

"**Caroline, please stay!"** Elena said to her, making her come back. **"…I have to tell, both of you, something…" **

Stefan suddenly saw Damon's t-shirt in Elena's hands.

"**Is it Damon's t-shirt?"** He said, white as a sheet. **"…Is he dead?"** He asked while taking a sitting position near Elena, with Caroline sitting beside him a second later.

"**He's not…" **Elena replied with tears on her cheeks. **"…Not yet…"**

"**Elena, what happened?" **Caroline asked, while taking one of Stefan's hands in hers.

"**We…We were hiding in a small town, at a couple of hours of driving from here…"** Elena started, continuing. **"…At Michaela's house, Stefan…" **Sheturned to look at Caroline, explaining.** "…She was Damon's maid back in 1864…" **

Stefan got up, while pacing back and forth, in front of Elena's standing position.

"**Michaela's..." **Stefan started with astonishment on his face. **"…She died in 1864, a little bit after me and Damon turned …She died from an epidemic illness…." **

"**No…She did not!" **Elena started explaining to him.** "…Damon turned her." **She added while sweeping her tears away from her cheeks.

"**I can't believe this…"** Stefan said while passing a nervous hand on his face. **"…And naturally Damon kept this information silent from me…How is she?" **

"**She was ok, she's been taking care of financially by Damon for many years…She wanted to make contact with you for so many years Stefan…She spoke to me about yours and Damon's childhood…She was such a good friend to me…" **Elena explained, adding. **"..Now she's …"** She tried to say.

"…**Dead?"** He asked her.

"**Yes…"** She answered while nodding her head.

"…**Klaus?"** He then asked her.

"**Yes…He found our whereabouts and…we were at a funfair, the three of us…and she was grabbed by two men, and Damon ran to help her…Elijah took me aside, he knew Klaus was there…" **She continued explaining.

Caroline took a glimpse at Stefan before saying:

"**He told us that he would try to find you and Damon…We were kept as prisoner by Klaus Elena, it was awful as well."** Caroline explained to Elena.

"**I know…Elijah told me, I was happy to hear to you were all safe!"** Elena replied to her.

"**What happened after?"** Stefan asked her.

"**Elijah brought me to a safe place…and left to find Michaela and Damon." **Elena started, lowering her head to look at her hands. **"Then, he came back and announced me that …That Michaela was dead and Damon …Klaus's warlock had put some kind of a spell on Damon…"** Elena explained.

Stefan and Caroline look at each other before asking in unison.

"**What kind of a spell?" **

"**He …brought back Damon as a human!" **Elena explained.

"**What?"** Caroline said with an opened mouth.

"**It's impossible!"** Stefan started, adding. **"…It goes against every law of nature and the cycle of life, of witches and warlocks…" **

"**Not if you put a bad curse within the curse…He gave him a human sickness…" **Elena replied while looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"**Where is my brother, Elena?"** Stefan asked, with an angry grim on his face.

"**Elijah put him, in a safe place…I don't know where Stefan, I swear! He left for England…He said he knows a powerful warlock that could reverse the curse…"** Elena started, adding. "…**Damon has…He has the last stage of Leukemia…"**

"**No…" **Stefan said, while tears were filling his eyes. **"…Damon is Damon…He's strong and fearless…He will find a way to conquer this curse…"** He replied to both girls, completely in denial.

Caroline stood up on her feet, reaching Stefan's standing position before putting a comfort hand, on one on his forearm.

"**He'll be ok…"** Caroline said to him, putting her head a minute later on his shoulders.

Elena turned her sight away from their closeness. Not that she had the right to say anything in this matter, but seeing one of her best friend that way with her ex boyfriend was quite disturbing to her.

"**I'll find him…"** He said while pushing Caroline away from him.

"**No, you won't!"** Elena replied to him, adding. **"We have to wait for Elijah's instructions…And we'll wait!" **Sheordered him in a firm voice

"**I let …I let you handle this by yourself…" **Caroline said while taking steps toward the front door.

"**Bye Caroline…"** Elena said to her. "…**Maybe tomorrow we could meet and talk?"**

"**Sure, bye Elena, get some rest…I'll pray for Damon…"** Caroline replied, turning one last time. **"..Bye Stefan…"** She said without being answered.

Caroline went outside, closing the front door behind her, letting herself slide her body on the front porch ground, taking her head in both of her hands before bursting into tears. It was obvious to her that Stefan still loved Elena. Her heart was now broken in thousands of pieces, like she predicted it would be!

Back inside, Elena walked toward the corridor to leave the parlor room, being stopped by Stefan voice.

"**Where are you going Elena?"** Stefan asked her.

"**I want to be in Damon's bedroom tonight…I need to be in Damon's bedroom…Please Stefan!"** Elena asked him, while holding Damon's t-shirt near her heart.

Stefan nodded his head in approval, looking at her leaving the room. He then, turned, walked toward the bar, before pouring a glass of his brother's prefer drink, sipping a few gulps, before throwing the glass on the fire mantle with a loud noise of broken glasses.

"**God… Damon why? I need my brother with me!" **He screamed from the top of his lungs in anger, before bursting into tears. **"Don't die…don't leave me!"**

* * *

_**Thank you to all my Staroline's readers….Always a pleasure to see that you are following this story, and to read your reviews!**_

Next chapter: **"A sad goodbye."** - This next chapter will be the last chapter of the 1st part of this Fan Fiction story, the continuation of that story will take place five years later.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN UNEXPECTED LOVE AFFAIR** – Fan Fic Season 2 TV-Vampire Diaries

Written by Véronique, Montreal, Qc, CANADA

**Lovely Vero**

**PREFACE –**

**(From my Delena crossover story Too Much Noise in the Bedrrom)**

Elijah was standing in front of the fire mantle, both of his hands in his pants pocket. Caroline had welcomed him earlier inside, before informing him that she would inform Stefan and Elena of his arrival.

He heard Elena and Stefan arrived behind him.

"**Is it done?"** Elena asked him, before seeing him turning his sight toward the three of them.

Elijah nodded his head.

"**He's back as a vampire…"** He informed them.

Stefan raised one of his eyebrows sensing that something went wrong.

"**Everything went ok?"** He asked Elijah.

"**Not exactly…"** **Elijah answered them, adding. "The reverse curse worked, but he transformed back as a vampire too quickly…he became a beast, with extreme strength and power….a predator with no memory of what he used be…he already killed two people that were in his path, before escaping for good…" **

Elena raised a hand on his mouth to not scream.

"**I'll find him…"** Stefan replied while directing his walk toward the corridor.

"**If you do that…And you manage to find him…He will kill you in an instant. He has no recognition of who you are…" **Elijah informed him.

"**So, I have to stand there and leave my brother, alone, in the world with no recognition of what he used to be?" **Stefan replied mad at this all situation.

"**Yes, that is exactly what you have to do…" **Elijah strongly said to Stefan.

"**Was it one of the sisters?"** Elena asked with tears running on her cheeks.

"**Yes…"** Elijah replied to her.

"**He would have never done this…"** Elena started, adding. "..**He is not himself anymore."**

Caroline walked to reach Elena's standing position before putting her right arm around her shoulders as a friendly supportive gesture.

"**Thank you for your help…"** Stefan said to Elijah, with an empty staring.

Elijah nodded his head.

"**I'll contact you in five years, Elena…"** Elijah said to Elena, adding. **"..Klaus will try to find you again…just before a specific date in five years…" **

"**I don't care anymore…He can even already kill me now if he wants to…" **She answered to him, while staring at the floor in front of her with no expression on her face.

Elijah walked to reach the front door, before passing the arch, and closing the door behind him.

Elena gently pushed Caroline away from her, before running toward the stairs to reach Damon's bedroom, with tears running fluently on her cheeks.

"**I'll go…"** Stefan said to Caroline, running behind her.

Caroline nodded her head in approval.

Elena entered Damon's bedroom with so much anger inside of her…She reached for every object that she could find before throwing them on the walls, on the floor, in loud noises, with thousands of pieces of wood, glasses, ceramic everywhere.

"**NO…"** She screamed from the top of her lungs.

Stefan finally reached his brother's bedroom, entered the room, and hold in a firm grip both of Elena's hand.

"**Stop, Elena…"** He asked her to do.

"**No…"** She continued to scream.

He held her tight in a firm grip for several minutes, before feeling her strength lowered. She finally crashed in his arms in tears.

He closed his arms on her shaky body, before closing his eyes, and caressing her hair.

"**I know Elena…"** He murmured to her, with tears running form his eyes, adding. **"I lost him too…"**

"**We won't see him again Stefan…"** She mumbled in her teeth, continuing. **"…It's my fault; I brought all of this…" **

"**Shh…." **Stefan whispered to calm her down, adding.** "No, you did not…He loved you Elena." **

Elena raised her head to look at him in the eyes. He smiled at her, before sweeping her tears away from her cheeks. The atmosphere suddenly changed, they stared at each other for a long moment, lost in their mutual painful torment, in search of a feeling that would make them feel alive for a short moment, comfortable with each other. Stefan suddenly lowered his head near hers, before gently putting his lips on hers. She stood still for a short moment, before throwing her arms around his neck while opening her mouth to him. He raised her in his arms, putting his hands under her bottom; before lifting her up in his muscular arms, walking toward Damon's bed. She crossed her legs around his waist, while kissing him passionately on the mouth. He slowly dropped her body on the bed. She raised herself on her knees, before urgently opening the button of his shirt, before letting it slide on the floor, and putting her mouth back on his. He lowered his body on hers, making her lay down on the bed.

At the same time, Caroline entered Damon's bedroom saying:

"**Are you ok Elena?"** She asked her, before freezing her movements with a hand on her mouth at the vision of Stefan and Elena, who were kissing on Damon's bed. **"Oh my God…"** She whispered. **"I'm sorry, I didn't know…"** She mumbled before leaving the bedroom in a rush.

Stefan and Elena stopped kissing, while raising both of their heads to look at Caroline entrance in the bedroom, and departure. Elena pushed Stefan away from her, at the same time Stefan got up on his feet.

"**Go after her…"** Elena screamed at him, **"…explained to her that this didn't mean anything!"**

Stefan reached for his shirt on the floor while dressing himself and walking toward the bedroom door.

"**I will…"** He answered her, obviously worried for Caroline. **"…You'll be alright?"** He asked her.

"**Yes…"** Elena said to him, adding. **"Go!" **

Stefan left the bedroom, leaving her in the middle of Damon's bed, alone and desperate.

"**What are you making me do Damon?"** She asked loudly, before putting her head in her hands, and bursting into tears.

* * *

**"A SAD GOODBYE"**

Caroline rushed out of the Salvatore house, directing her walk rapidly toward her car; she opened the driver's door, took her place inside, and started the engine without even blinking an eye. Stefan rushed after her, outside his house, before seeing her car pulling out of his driveway; he reached for the keys in his jeans front pocket, before running toward his truck. It was dark already, and with the state of mind that Caroline was at the present moment, he couldn't take the chance of knowing that she was alone on the route.

Caroline was driving, her sight staring at the route in front of her, with tears running fluently on her cheeks. She swept them away with the back of her right hands.

"**Damn you, Stefan Salvatore!"** She screamed out loud to herself. **"….And stupid me, to have allowed myself to fall for you and letting you broke my heart that way!" **

It was a dark black night outside, not even a ray of light coming from the moon to help her direct her drive. She had taken an unknown deserted route of Mystic Fall, with no street lights on it. She had no idea what to do next…she couldn't go to her home, or even a public place like the Grill at the moment. She couldn't face Tyler if he was there, or even Matt, and it's not like Tyler did not warn her about Stefan and the fact that he would break her heart…but at the same time, she entered her eyes wide open, into this affair with him…she could not blame it on anybody but herself.

She suddenly raised her sight into the car mirror, being dazzled with a ray of car light, coming from her back seats window. He had followed her! Of course he had, Stefan Salvatore was not a man who would be easily dismissed, or on the backburner, like she basically just did with her departure of his house. It did not take long for her to hear him honked, as a warning to stop and park her car on the side of the route.

"**Go to hell!"** She screamed while pushing her gas pedal at the maximum.

Stefan pushed his foot on the gas pedal; while angrily turning his steering wheel to the left side of the route, reaching the position beside her car. He honked her again, but she just kept looking straight in front of her, without even giving him a look.

"**Caroline Forbes, you can be so stubborn sometimes…"** He screamed to himself. **"..You are angry at me and you have all the right in the world…But I won't give up… I'll explain myself to you…"** He finished screaming, before turning with anger his truck steering wheel, pushing Caroline's car on the right side of the route.

"**Are you crazy…" **She screamed, while finally looking at him through her car window.

By a hand gesture, Stefan asked her to park her car on the side of the deserted route.

"**Alright…"** She mumbled in her teeth, before stopping her car on the right side of the route.

She opened the driver's door, stepped out of the car, before angrily directing her walk toward Stefan, who was now standing in front of his truck, both of his hands on his waist.

"**Are you crazy? You've scared me to death while pushing my car on the route that way!"** She screamed at him, while giving punches on his chest with her fists.

Stefan grabbed both of her hands, while trying to control her anger.

"**Caroline! Calm down! You need to listen to me please…"** He asked her, while putting his hands on her shoulders to hold her still.

"**Don't touch me!"** She warned him, while pushing him on his truck with her vampire speed.

"**Ok…Please calm down…You are upset, and you have all the right to be, but Caroline, please let me explain…"** Stefan said to her, amazed by the strength she just put in her present move, to push him so hard on his truck; she was obviously more than angry at him!

"**You don't owe me any explanation Stefan Salvatore, just let me go and don't follow my car!"** She continued screaming at him.

"**I can't…"** He started explaining to her, while passing a nervous hand on his hair and adding **"…I have** **to explain…what you saw, is not what you think…Please listen to me…"**

"**What is not?"** Caroline asked him, while crossing her arms in front of her chest as a protective gesture.

"**It didn't mean anything to her, Caroline."** He explained to her.

Caroline started laughing sarcastically at him.

"**It didn't mean anything to her? Wow! What a relief then Stefan…And to you? Did it mean something to you?"** She asked him, while locking her eyes with his, before seeing him lowering his head to look at his feet.

"**Not what I meant…"** He mumbled in his teeth.

"**Yap…."** Caroline exclaimed, while trying to hold her tears, adding. **"…that is what I thought…" **

"**It is way more complicated than what you think, Caroline!" **He responded to her.

"**Actually Stefan, I don't think it is…Your brother just left town with no memories of who he is…it is the perfect time to get back into the good grace of Miss Elena Gilbert, and in the meantime in her bed! Aren't you thinking so, Stefan?" **Caroline firstly asked him, continuing. **"…You know what? Let's just forget the last few days we passed together…I just hope that I was enough of an entertainment for you…But, I understand…I had to pay you for the services that you gave me, for helping bring back Tyler!" **

"**It is not like you to talk like this Caroline…" **Stefan said to her, while shaking his head left to right in disbelief.

"**Well, I thought that Tyler was wrong when he was warning me about you…all this time we all thought that Damon was the egoistical manipulative brother, when in fact you are!"** She said at him, while sweeping her tears away from her cheeks.

"**You don't mean what you just said…"** He replied to her, with tears filling his eyes also.

"**Yes I do!"** She lashed out at him, adding. **"You played me for a fool, you took what you wanted from me, and then you toss me on the side like** **garbage!" **

"**I always wanted to protect you, Caroline…I warned you, hundred of times, to not get too attach to me…" **Stefan replied angrily at her.

"**You warned me?" **She responded to him, with both of her hands on her waist, adding. **"…Unbelievable, you have the audacity to say this to me now? After what we shared together…Well, sorry to disappoint you Stefan, unfortunately, I care deeply for you…I'm maybe a vampire now, but I still have all my human feelings inside of me…And I can't shut down what I feel for you…I care for you, more than I should, obviously!" **She continued, while walking nervously on the deserted route. **"I care so much that …"** She stopped and locked her eyes with his. **"...That I fell in love with you…"** She confessed to him, with tears running fluently on her cheeks.

Stefan suddenly closed his eyes and fists, without being able to stare at her, especially with all the hurt he was seeing in her eyes… He always has been afraid of hurting her that way. He suddenly reopened his eyes, while walking toward her standing position, taking her face in both of his hands.

"**Caroline…"** He started whispering to her, while looking straight into her eyes, adding. **"Don't love me that way…I'm no good for you…I will only bring misery in your life!" **

"**So you'll have no problem if I end up with Tyler then?" **She angrily responded to him, adding **"…Or, is it that I can't love you, and is forbidden to love anybody else also, Stefan?"**

"**It's not what I said…" **Stefan angrily mumbled in his teeth, while walkind back and forth in front of her.

"**It's not!"** Caroline screamed at him. **"You practically stamped your name on my forehead, as your property in front of Tyler in Richmond!" **

"**I was trying to protect you from him…" **He started explaining to her, continuing**. "He'll break your heart in thousands of pieces, Caroline!" **

"**And you think that you did not break it thousands of pieces yourself?" **She asked him.

"**I'm sorry…" **He whispered to her. **"I never wanted to… Caroline…You are my best friend…You're the only person that I was able to completely be myself with…But, I made a mistake…I let my miserable life and problems fell on your shoulders too many times…"**

"**I want to be there for you, Stefan!" **She started explaining to him.** "…You are my best friend also…but…everything changed for me…" **She added before lowering her head.

"**I'll leave…" **Stefan said more to himself than her.

Caroline raised her head to look at him, surprised by its recent admission.

"**What you mean you'll leave?"** She asked him.

"**I'll leave Mystic Fall…"** He whispered to her. **"…Me and my brother we've done enough damage here…I need to leave, and try to find him…wherever he is…"**

"**What about Elena?" **Caroline asked him.

"**We're not together anymore, Caroline…Damon's departure won't change her feelings for him…She's madly in love with my brother…I'll come back in five years…She'll need all the help to go against Klaus…" **Stefan explained to her.

"**Seeing you and Elena, in Damon's bedroom, it didn't seem like nothing to me…I seriously prefer seeing you back with her, than not seeing you anymore. Please don't leave!"** Caroline begged him.

"**What you witnessed was a mistake from both of us…It didn't mean anything, Caroline…We were only two souls trying to burry the unbearable pain of loosing him…"** Stefan continued explaining to her.

"**So, let me see if I understand you correctly…You comforted each other, by jumping each other bones?"** She asked him.

"**It was easier for us…"** Stefan mumbled to her, while avoiding looking at her in the eyes.

"**So…If I hadn't walk in the room, would you have stop, or, would have been intimate by making love to her?"** Caroline asked him.

Stefan looked at her in the eyes, before admitting.

"**We would have slept together…probably…"** He responded to her. **"…but, it would have been the biggest mistake made by both of us, Caroline." **He added, truthfully to her.** "I ran after you the minute I saw you in the room…"**

"**Ya…You ran after your pity case of the day!" **She answered him, while lowering her head.

"**Don't say that, please…"** Stefan asked of her. **"…You are more important to me, than what you think, believe me..."**

"**But not important enough to be with me!"** She continued while locking her eyes with his. **"It's ok, I'm used to it…I'm always the second best choice…And I will always be."**

"**Caroline…How can you even think that way about yourself?" **Stefan asked her.

"**How do you think?"** Caroline asked him.

"**I…I can't be with you Caroline, I'm empty inside, and you know it better than anybody else…I'll bring you pain and misery…You deserve way better than this…" **Stefan replied to her.

Caroline lowered her head to look at her feet, before raising it to look at him.

"**Let me go home, now…Please…"** She asked of him.

"**I'll drive behind you…"** Stefan whispered to her.

"**I can find my way home alone!"** Caroline replied to him, while turning, directing her walk toward her car, before taking place, and starting her car engine.

Stefan looked at her car driving away from him, before taking place himself in his car to follow her at a distance, making sure that she was driving safe toward her home.

* * *

It was nearly nine o'clock at night and Caroline was already on the route to get back to her house. She had met Bonnie and Jeremy at the Grill, but couldn't even follow their conversation about Damon departure, his devil transformation, and the upcoming sacrifice that would take place in five years. She decided to leave, and get back to her home. She did not received any news from Stefan since their last encounter, she had no idea if he had already left Mystic Fall or not, and she was trying to convince herself that she could care less about him…when in fact, it was the only thing that she was thinking day and night. Tyler had tried several times to contact her, by leaving several messages on her cell phone, but she never answered or called him. As for Elena, they have talked, but neither of them had mentioned the awkward scene in Damon's bedroom. She just had mentioned to Caroline that she was thinking of leaving Mystic Fall to study the medical field at Boston University.

Her staring sight on the route was suddenly disturbed by sirens lights of a police patrol car on the left side of the road. She parked her car behind the police car, before stepping outside her driver seat.

"**George?"** She called the policeman in front of her.

"**Oh…Miss Caroline…Please don't come nearer…I contacted the Sheriff Forbes five minutes ago, your mother is on her way!" **He informed her.

"**What is the problem George?" **She asked him, while trying to look behind him at what seems to be a victim body.

"**Horrible death, it seems Miss Caroline…An animal attack I guess….The poor girl is covered by blood, and there are noticeable marks on the left side of her neck." ** George responded to her.

"**You don't say …."** Caroline said to him, while approaching his standing position, taking him by the shoulders to make him turned to look at her. **"Now…You will stay in front of your car and wait for me, am I clear?" **She compelled him to do.

"**Yes."** He answered to her.

Caroline rushed to reach the victim lying emplacement, while kneeling beside her body. She put a hand on her chest: Stefan, she automatically thought. The girls body was covered by blood, the wounds were profound and not esthetically done…Only an anger vampire could have made such a mess with his victim. Caroline reached the wrist of the poor victim to confirm her death, when she suddenly felt a slow but steady heart rhythm.

"**Oh my God, you are still alive!"** She screamed to herself, while tearing her own wrist open with her teeth, before putting her open veins on the victim mouth. "**Drink my blood!"** She ordered her to do.

The victim was lying still for a couple of seconds, before moving slowly her lips and starting to drink Caroline's blood.

"**That's good…"** Caroline whispered to her, while elevating her head to help her.

"**What happened?"** The girl mumbled incoherently to Caroline, while trying to stand up.

"**You need to rest!"** Caroline said to her, while pushing her to lie down.

"**I don't understand?"** She asked Caroline, while looking at her straight in the eyes.

Caroline took the opportunity to compel her, by locking her eyes with hers.

"**You'll only remember being attacked by a wild dog…this explains the blood on your clothes, now repeat what I just said?"** She ordered the girl to do.

"**I've been attacked by a wild dog…"** The girl repeated to Caroline.

"**Good! Now you'll stay at your lying position till a woman named Sheriff Forbes will come to see you…Is it clear?"** Caroline asked her.

"**Yes! I'll stay in my lying position till Sheriff Forbes arrived!"** The girl repeated to her.

"**Good!"** Caroline said while standing up, and reaching George's standing position.

"**You'll wait for Sheriff Forbes, and you'll bring her to the victim that is alive…you made a mistake earlier by telling the Sheriff that the girl was dead, you'll apologize and tell her that the girl was attacked by a wild dog!"** She compelled the man, leaving rapidly the crime scene, before the arrival of her mother, directing her driving a minute later, at high speed toward the Salvatore's boarding house.

* * *

When Caroline arrived at the Salvatore house, the front door was half open; she pushed it, while slowly directing her walk toward the parlor room.

"**Oh my God…"** She exclaimed to herself, while putting her right hand on her mouth.

The room had been trashed, broken glasses, furniture on the floor, ripped curtains. Her instinct had been right; Stefan was the one who attacked the girl. She walked toward the stairs before taking the direction of his bedroom. She pushed the bedroom's door, before slowly entering inside, and closing the door behind her.

"**Stefan?"** She called.

No one answered her. The room was a copycat version of the parlor room downstairs; pretty much all the furniture had been trashed, except for the bed. She suddenly noticed a ray of light coming from under the bathroom door; she pushed the door, while entering the room, before seeing Stefan naked, below the shower head's water, his knees elevated on his chest, his head lowered on his knees, while his arms where encircling them.

"**Oh my God, Stefan…"** Caroline screamed at him, while rushing to his side, trying to keep her balance on the slippery bathroom floor, and grabbing a body towel at the same time. **"How long have you been under the water…"** She firstly asked him, while closing the water faucets. **"…The water is icy cold!" **

"**I can turn it off Caroline…I don't feel it…I don't care…What are you doing here?" **He mumbled almost incoherently to her.

"**I know you can turn it off Stefan! But still…I don't want to see you like this!"** She answered him, while wrapping his body in the towel.

"**Then leave me alone…Go away…I killed someone!"** He asked her to do, and confessed, before pushing her away with his right arm.

"**No…You did not…"** Caroline replied to him, while pushing his arm, and starting to rub the towel on his wet body to dry him up.

Stefan raised his head to look at Caroline.

"**What?"** He whispered to her.

"**She's alive…I arrived at the scene, George one of my mother's colleague was already there….I was able to compel him, and I noticed after that the girl was still alive…I fed her by blood! She'll be ok!" **Caroline explained to him. **"You have to get up, Stefan!"**

"**You're sure? She'll be ok?" **He asked her.

"**Yes…I'm sure!" **She responded to him. **"Now…You have to get up and get out of the shower…" **She told him to do, once again.

"**What are ****you doing here? How did you know?"** Stefan asked her.

"**I just knew…I figure it had to be you! Damon is now long gone…and you are…"** Caroline answered him.

Stefan raised himself on his feet, while taking the towel in his hands, making Caroline blush and turn her sight away from his naked body, before wrapping the towel around his waist.

"…**Struggling with my riper addiction of human blood…That is what you were going to say, isn't it Caroline?" **He responded to her, while putting both of his hands on the sink cabinet, raising his sight to look at her in the bathroom mirror.

"**I thought there was no more awkwardness between us concerning that part of your past…" **Caroline said to him.

"**Oh…but there is no more secret on me that you don't already know, my dear Caroline…" **He firstly said to her.** "…That is why I want you far away from me as possible." **He added harshly to her, trying to protect her by making her leave.

Caroline turned her sight away from Stefan's angry look in the mirror, before rushing to leave the bathroom, with tears running out of her eyes. She reached Stefan's bedroom door, opened it, before seeing the door being rapidly closed in front of her eyes, by Stefan's right hand on it.

"**I'm sorry…"** She heard him murmured in her left ear, while feeling his left arm encircling her waist, bringing her body in full contact with his bare chest. **"I always try to protect you from myself, by pushing you away…"**

"**I just want to help you Stefan…" **Caroline whispered in a tearful voice, putting her hands on the arm placed on her waist.

"**I know…"** Stefan murmured to her, his face in the hollow of her left shoulder.

Caroline lowered her sight on the floor, before noticing a travel bag with clothes thrown on top of it.

"**You're leaving?"** She asked him.

"**Yes…tomorrow…"** He whispered back to her, before detaching himself of his grip on her. **"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you Caroline, You can go...and…"** He mumbled to her, without being able to finish his sentence, while lowering his head, and passing a nervous hand on his hair.

Caroline turned completely to face him, while taking his face in her hands, raising it to make him look at her.

"**Talk to me…"** She whispered to him.

"**I can't Caroline…"** He said to her, while turning his head right to left, before taking her hands away from his face. **"…I can't always put this on you, that is why I'm leaving…I don't have control over it anymore…" **

"**But you are wrong Stefan…" **Caroline exclaimed, adding.** "…You have control over it…If not, you wouldn't be in here, fighting it, like you are doing right now, and talking about it with me!"**

"**Next time, you thing that the victim will live, Caroline…I don't think so!" **Stefan said to her, while walking nervously in the bedroom.

"**Klaus already took Damon's life away; don't give him the power to wrap you in this nightmare Stefan…You better than him!"** Caroline replied to him.

"**Sometimes I wonder if I'm not the same monster that he is…"** He said to Caroline, while looking at her in the eyes.

"**I don't think you are…I know that you are better than him...You were there for me when I turned…"** Caroline tried to convince him.

She locked her eyes with his for a short moment, before turning her sight away while adding:

"**I wish you well…Be careful…and take care of yourself, ok?"** She whispered to him, with tears in her eyes, while turning to leave the bedroom.

"**Caroline?"** Stefan called her.

"**Yes?"** She answered him, while turning to look at him.

"**Even if we have our differences, me and Tyler, if you need someone, I know he'll be there for you…"** He confessed to Caroline.

"**I know…Will you say goodbye to him?" **She sarcastically asked him, while sweeping away her tears from her cheeks.

"**I'll pass, if you don't mind…"** He answered to her, with a small laugh.

"**I understand…Considering your last fight…It would be wiser…"** She answered him**, **with a timid smile on her face.** "…Bye Stefan!"** She added before leaving the bedroom.

An empty feeling reached Stefan soul at the minute Caroline stepped out of the bedroom. He paced around in his bedroom, while passing repeatedly and nervously his right hand in his hair, for what seems to be an eternity for him.

"**Damn it!" **He exclaimed, before punching several times the bedroom wall with his fists. Feeling a presence in the bedroom, he suddenly turned to look at Caroline, who was standing under the bedroom arch door.

"**Now, that, you know…will leave marks on the wall for sure!"** She sarcastically said to him.

"**What are you…"** He mumbled without being able to finish his sentence, watching her walk rapidly toward his standing position, before throwing herself in his arms a second later. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her shaky body, a hand around her waist, and the other one in her hair. **"Oh Caroline…You shouldn't be back..."** He whispered to her, while contradicting his saying by kissing her hair.

"**I can't leave you now…"** She mumbled to him.

"**It will be harder later, Caroline…"** He answered her, while caressing her back.

"**I don't care…Let me stay with you tonight…Please!"** She asked him, her head on his shoulders. **"…Let forget that you are leaving, and let just be together, like we used to be these last days…"**

He pushed her gently away from his chest, before locking his eyes with hers. Then, he slowly put his lips on each of her eyelids, to kiss her watery eyes, before lowering his sweet kisses on her cheeks, and left side of her neck. Caroline pushed his head in a nearer proximity of her neck, while grabbing the body towel on his waist, before pushing it on his hips and seeing it fell on the floor a second later.

"**Oops…"** She playfully said to him, adding. "…**I'm so sorry!"**

"**Miss Forbes…"** Stefan whispered to her, his lips devouring every inch of her neck. **"…You are fishing for troubles, young lady."**

"**Am I?" **She asked him, while raising one of her legs on his pelvis bone, before biting the tender part of his left ear lobe.

Stefan put both of his hands under her summer dress skirt, while grabbing her bottom, before elevating her body to help her cross her legs around his waist. He then carried her slowly toward the bed.

"**You'll be the end of me someday Caroline Forbes…"** He whispered to her, at a near inch of her mouth, before dropping her body on the bed, while lying on top of her.

"**And you the end of me…"** She whispered back to him, before putting slowly her lips on his. His tongue parted her lips, before passionately take possession of her mouth, and while sliding one of his hands between her thighs, caressing the tender inside part, before delicately caress her folds through her panties.

"**Stefan…"** She whispered to him, while grabbing his hair with both of her hands.

"**Caress me, Caroline…"** He asked her to do, while putting one of her hands on his chest. She suddenly took him by surprise by pushing and rolling him with her vampire speed beside her on the bed, with her sitting in top of him a second later.

"**Look at you, Miss Forbes…I didn't know you had this sexual roughness inside of you?"** Stefan said sarcastically, while watching her get out of the bed, and getting rid of her dress in front of him, his left forearm placed on his forehead.

"**There's a lot you still don't know about me, Mister Salvatore!"** She replied to him, letting her bra fall on the floor, while sliding her panties a second later on her legs. Then, she slowly and seductively got back on the bed, while sliding her body on his, before being surprised and pushed by his vampire strength under him, both of her arms held in a firm grip by his left hand, in top of her head, while his right hand was caressing her breasts.

"**But you know that I love to be in charge, aren't you?"** He whispered in her left ears.

"**Oh yes…"** She whispered to him, while feeling the head of his hard member slowly sliding on her folds to enter her sensitive and wet walls. **"..I know that fact about you…"**

"**Good…"** He murmured to her, while pushing himself a little bit farther in her, before sliding his member out of her again.

"**Stefan, please..."** She begged him, while closing her eyes and turning her head from right to left on the bed, in pure agony and desire of feeling him enter her completely.

"**Be patient, sweetheart…I don't want to rush it, Caroline…"** He started whispering to her. **"I want to memorize and savor this moment…" **He added to her, while slowly entering once again in her.

"**Well…You'll take time to savor later on…"** She responded to him, while elevating her pelvic, forcing Stefan to enter himself completely in her silkiness wet walls in a finale push.

"**Now…that is much better…"** She whispered, smiling at him, while crossing her arms around his neck.

"**You're bad to the bones, Caroline Forbes…"** He responded to her, while increasing his in and out movements in her.

"**It takes one to know one…"** She responded to him, while kissing him passionately, before crossing her legs around his waist, giving him the chance to push himself deeper into her, in a lover erotic dance. They both mastered the ways of guessing each other needs, and after a while, they crashed into each other arms with a mix of happiness and sadness inside of them.

* * *

Stefan turned his sight, noticing that she had fallen deeply in sleep beside him, her blonde hair scattered on his bed pillow. He approached his hand on her left cheek, before slowly caress it, then he rose on his feet out of his bed, walked toward his desk, before opening one of its drawer, took a pair of scissor, and walked back toward Caroline's lying position. He took a strand of her blond hair in his hands, before delicately cutting it with the scissor.

She would never notice that a piece of her was gone, and would always be with him, wherever he would be in the future. He needed to have this strand of hair with him; it would in a way give him strength and courage to follow his own path.

* * *

Caroline had left Stefan's bedroom very early the said night they had passed together, she couldn't tell him goodbye again, especially face to face, so she had silently dressed herself, walked back to the bed, and had put a sweet kiss to tell him silently goodbye, before stepping out of the bedroom. Then, only then, she had allowed herself to cry.

Stefan Salvatore was a proud man who could not be told of what to do or what to feel…and she always knew that about him. Nevertheless, she couldn't erase their friendship either. That is why she had decided to stay that last night with him, regardless of her own deep feelings for him; she couldn't erase their strong friendship, by trashing it. So she decided to simply let it be, what they have been the last few days, friends with benefits, even if she hated it this, more than anything!

Early in the morning of the present day, Caroline had wake up with a strange vibe inside of her, a presumption that something would happen today. Stefan had left Mystic Fall since several days already…but his presence was still so alive in her soul. It was several hours later that she received a strange and odd call on her cell phone from a certain Mister Johnson, notary of profession, asking to meet her as soon as possible at the Salvatore's home to finalize some legal papers.

Now, she was standing and ringing the bell of the front Salvatore's door, hoping to clarify what must have been a huge mistaken identity, or an administrative error probably made by the notary agency.

The door opened wide in front of her eyes, then appeared a smiling, middle aged man, who showed Caroline, by a hand gesture, to enter inside.

"**Miss Forbes I presume?"** He asked her.

"**Yes…Mr. Johnson I guess?"** She answered him, while shaking his hand.

"**Nice to meet you…"** He answered to her, in a perfect, rehearse, professional speech, adding. **"…If you could follow me into the parlor room, I could explain and finalize the agreement."**

Shivers passed through Caroline's body when she entered the parlor room. She got rid of her jacket and took a sitting place in front of Mr. Johnson, while hiding her shaking hands under it. Every furniture, every smell, every empty spaces of this room was for her a vivid reminder of Stefan.

"**I think…" **She started with a shaky voice. **"…I think there is a mistake…I really don't understand the reasons you've call me here…"** She asked him.

"**Of course, my biggest apologies to you for not having been more talkative on the phone, regarding the reason of your presence in this house today, but Mr. Salvatore gave me strict instruction concerning this present procuration and legalization."** He explained to her.

Caroline opened her mouth in disbelief.

"**What exactly …"** She started all puzzled, adding. **"…Mr. Johnson, what do you mean exactly?"**

"**Mr. Stefan Salvatore has legally, given this house to you Miss Forbes."**

"**What? No! I don't want it!"** She exclaimed, while getting up and pacing back and forth in front of Mr. Johnson sitting position. **"I don't want this house! He's doing that …because it is the only way he's able to have a finale grip on me! I know him!" **

"**I'm sorry…I'm only here for the legal aspect…Unfortunately, not the personal one." **The man mumbledto her.

"**I'm sorry…"** Caroline replied to him, while shaking her head in disbelief, asking. **"…Is there a way for me of taking myself out of this….With whatever legal paper stuff?"**

"**Yes…You can decline that this house become yours…but, then, the outcome that Mr. Salvatore asked for, is for the land of this house to be sold to any investors interested of purchasing it!" **The notary man explained to her.

"**No!"** She frantically said to Mr. Johnson, adding. **"He can't do that! His brother could come back…He, himself, could come back…It's like saying that he will never come back to me!"** She explained to him, while taking her sitting place once again, her hands on her knees, while staring at them. **"..I'm sorry…So, I have to accept to be legally the owner of this house, or the house could be destroyed, by future investors, who wants to rebuild on the land, am I right?" **

"**Yes." **The notary man answered her. "**Miss Forbes, listen…if you need to think about it and take a couple of day, it is fine with me…There is absolutely no rush in this legal transaction."**

Caroline raised her head to look at the man standing in front of her.

"**I don't need time!"** She whispered to him, adding. **"I'll sign the papers…I'll take the house!"**

"**Very well…" **The man said to her, while reaching for a file in his leatherbriefcase. **"…Now if you could sign right here and here also…"**

The man left after a half hour of making her sign papers, and explaining all the current transaction to her. She finally walked with him toward the front door; he turned to look at her one last time, before handing to her something that he was holding in his hands.

"**I guess congratulation is in order Miss Forbes…"** He said to her, adding while putting the keys of the house in her hands. **"You are the owner of this house, if you have any unanswered question regarding the transaction, don't hesitate to call me, this is my business card."** He explained to her, while giving the card to Caroline**. "I wish you a nice day Miss Forbes!"** He finished while leaving the house.

"**Thank you!"** Carline was able to answer, while closing the door behind him, and staring at the keys that were in her hands. She walked back to the parlor room, before letting her body fall on the floor, elevating her legs and knees near her chest, while putting her head on them, and starting to cry. **"Why did you do this to me Stefan…And, how can I forget you if I stay in your house?"** She mumbled to herself in a tearful voice.

* * *

The room was now completely in the dark, but Caroline was still after all these hours at the same sitting position on the floor. She heard the front house door being open, but she did not raised her head to look at the intruder, she heard a light being open also, then she heard foot steps reaching her sitting position, before feeling someone kneeling at her side.

"**Caroline?"** A voice called her.

She raised her head to look at Tyler who was now beside her.

"**Your mom told me you were in here? Salvatore left?"** Tyler asked her.

"**Yes!"** She answered him while nodding her head, and sweeping her tears from her cheeks. **"He gave …He gave me his house as a departure gift, isn't it great?"** She mumbled to him.

"**I told you so many times that he would crush your heart Caroline!"** Tyler replied to her, while caressing her hair, and taking her in his arms. **"Shh…."** He murmured to her to calm her down. **"…You want me to leave you alone"**

"**No…Please stay…"** She whispered to him, while putting her arms around his neck.

"**Ok…I won't leave! I'll stay with you for as long as you need me…"** Tyler whisper to her, rising himself up on his feet, before sliding his right hand and arm under her knees to elevate her in his arms, before walking toward the stairs to bring her to an upstairs bedroom.

"**You need to rest Caroline, let me put you to bed in one of the upstairs room…" **He said to her, while holding her in his arms, and taking the first step on the stairs.

"**Not Stefan's bedroom …"** She murmured to him, while falling asleep in his arms.

"**Don't worry; I won't bring you in his bedroom…Soon he will only be a far memory…I promise you."** He answered her, while putting a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**- EPILOGUE -**

Stefan entered the all American pub, put down on the floor his traveling bag and backpack while nodding his head to the bartender as a greeting gesture.

"**What can I serve you, young man?"** A guy wearing tattoos asked Stefan.

"**A whisky please…"** Stefan asked him, while getting rid of his leather jacket and putting it on the bar stool beside him, he then sit down, taking his head in his hands, before sensing a disturbing presence beside him.

"**I'll take the same as my friend here…"** A voice called the bartender, before taking a sitting position to the left side of Stefan.

Stefan raised slowly his head, before staring angrily into Klaus's eyes.

"**How are you, Stefan?"** He asked him with a sarcastic smile on his lips. **"How's your brother, Damon, isn't it?" **

Stefan closed his fists in anger, and took a good look at the pub room. At his left, a couple of people were sitting at a near table, enjoying beers and hamburgers, at his right at the other side of the counter, three men, who seemed to be usual customers, were enjoying a couple of tequila shots, beside the entrance door, and the exit door, couple of vampires were standing with their sights directed at him and Klaus.

"**Now that you evaluated the danger of the present situation…and the fact that if you would try to escape…humans lives would be sacrificed…I hope we can have a little chat?" **Klaus said to him, while taking a sip of his whisky.

"**What do you want?"** Stefan mumbled in his teeth.

"**Now is this a way of greeting an old friend?"** Klaus asked him sarcastically. **"I heard that your brother had managed to stay alive…courtesy of Elijah, I presume? But the reverse curse was more awful than dead itself, if I'm not mistaken?"** Klaus asked him.

Stefan kept staring at the glass in his hands, without answering him.

"**You are still not very talkative, aren't you, Stefan?"** Klaus said to him, adding. **"…So how's your little blond friend? What was her name…Caroline, I think?"**

"**Leave her out of it!" **Stefan warned him with a calm voice.

"**For a price, I could easily leave her out of it!" **Klaus replied to him, while taking a couple of peanuts in his hand, from a near bowl place on the bar counter. **"You have a soft spot for this young vampire, aren't you? And plus, you know that she wouldn't last a second in my hands."**

"**Go to the point, Klaus!" **Stefan angrily mumbled in his teeth.

"**Why the city of Baltimore… It took me for ever to find you, Stefan?" **Klaus asked him.

Stefan kept silent.

"**I heard that several unexplained deaths occurred in the city the past few weeks…Could it be that you are thinking of finding your long lost brother here?"** He asked Stefan. **"If so…you realize that he will probably kill you in, let say, less than one minute...He's a monster with no soul now my friend." **

"**It takes one to know one, I suppose…And that should make you happy…Me, my brother, out of your way, for your devious satanic mind to be satisfied…" **Stefan said to Klaus while drinking his whisky.

"**But…on the contrary 'Mon ami' – French expression that means: my friend…I have so many plans for you and me in the future, you wouldn't even imagine..." **Klaus responded to him while putting a friendly hand on his left shoulders.

Stefan got rid of the intrusive hand by pushing it away.

"**Now …See how not cooperative you are with me…If you could just for now give me a little bit of information…I would grandly appreciate it…" **Klaus asked him.

"**Go fishing your information somewhere else!" **Stefan answered him.

"**I'm sensing a physical tension each time** **that I am near you?" **Klaus sarcastically said to Stefan. **"How's the urge for human blood by the way?"**

Stefan rose on his feet while reaching for a twenty dollars bill in his front jeans pocket.

"**The only physical tension that you are sensing is the anger inside of me of not being able to kill you for what you did to my brother."** Stefan angrily replied to him.

"**I'll contact you in a couple of years Stefan…You and me we have a destiny to fulfill!"** Klaus responded to him. **"Now, as for the question that needed an answer…."** Klaus firstly asked him, adding. **"What is Elijah's whereabouts? He has something that is mine, and that I want to take back from him." **

Stefan smile sadistically to him.

"**Katherine I suppose? Well…Sorry, I can't help you …I have no idea…" **

"**Mm…Then, I am guessing that the nice couple sitting at the near table will have to die of a painful but quick death…" **He responded to Stefan, while smiling and showing a hand gesture to his vampire men who were approaching the couple.

"**No…"** Stefan angrily said to him, while holding his arm with a firm grip for a second, before lowering his head to pick up his backpack and traveling bag on his shoulders.

"**England..."** He murmured in his teeth before directing his walk to leave the pub.

"**Well…that was not so difficult, wasn't it?"** Klaus said to him with a big sarcastic smile on his face, while looking at his departure. **"…Till we meet again, Stefan!"**

* * *

First, deepest apologies to have taken so long to update this last chapter, I am a firm believer that a chapter should be written with the good condition that goes with it…and not only because an update is needed…I have too much respect for the readers…and I needed to find the right moment to write it…to give you the best!

This chapter was the last chapter of the 1st part of this Fan Fiction story, the continuation of that story: **An unexpected love affair – Part II** - will take place five years later. I am taking a break for a month or so, before continuing both my **Staroline & Delena** stories. I am focusing essentially on my **Elijah & Katherine** story.

The next part of this Fan Fiction story, will be both sweet and funny…Exactly, like you have loved this first part…and just be ready for a big surprise also ;)

I will send an alert to inform you when the second part will be posted. In the meantime, to all of my faithful readers: **Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for reading me. Be safe, ****and enjoy the rest of the summer! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**WRITER'S NOTE**

**A big hello to all of you!**

The first chapter of the sequel: **"An unexpected love affair - 2****"**, will be updated tomorrow, Wednesday, September 7th .

I am beyond excited for you to read it!

Just look for it on my profile! :)

**Lovely Vero.**


End file.
